


𝙖 𝙨𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙝 𝙤𝙛 𝙨𝙖𝙪𝙘𝙚

by cigarettesandsmoke, createdbyinvisiblesouls



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt, Insecurities, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Paternal Feelings, Pegging, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/createdbyinvisiblesouls/pseuds/createdbyinvisiblesouls
Summary: 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴…𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘶𝘷𝘦𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵-𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴.𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳. “𝘸𝘩𝘰’𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭.” 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘹𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Original Female Character(s), Raymond Reddington/You, You/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 90
Kudos: 55





	1. FOREWORD

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

note from authors:

this work features raymond reddington (a.k.a. red), of nbc’s the blacklist, and an original female character, known only as ‘you’, to provide an immersive reading experience.

the text alters from the perspective of red to the perspective of ‘you’ throughout the work to shed light on how each character is experiencing the circumstances described.

although we all want a happy ending (and we hope to provide that!) there’s no doubt about it that relationships can be a bumpy ride no matter how much you love one another.

in this piece we will of course explore romance and how these two characters interact with one another when they’re madly in love, though we will also explore the reality and many misunderstandings that can occur whilst in a relationship.

we have tried our best keep the character that is raymond reddington as close to the show’s depiction of him, whilst adding our own personal touches here and there.

these two characters met at a club in new york city a month before this fic takes place. in red’s standard fashion, he attempted to charm ‘you’ while ‘you’ were with a group of friends. of course he was successful, though ‘you’ didn’t give into him straight away.

the waiting and wanting obviously drove red crazy and before he realized it, he began to enjoy ‘your’ company. even after your first night together, he just couldn’t bring himself to leave like he was supposed to — or like he normally would after an evening with a woman.

with that being said, we hope you will enjoy the experience of reading this work from your own perspective.

to be continued...


	2. I

picture this…

you have no sheets or duvet covering you and you’re only wearing _his_ white short-sleeved undershirt and black panties.

now imagine waking up with raymond reddington on top of you, a towel around his waist, water drops slowly sliding down his broad chest after he’s just taken a long shower. “who’s a pretty little girl.” he says as he runs his gentle fingertips down your leg and coaxes you into arching it as he grips your ass and kisses your neck.

you hum softly as his fingers graze your skin and he kisses you. you lean back to expose your neck for him to kiss, “good morning daddy.” your head turns to survey his body again. a bulge forming behind his towel. you reach for it… _desperate_ to feel his body.

he kisses your neck intimately, giving you a little nibble, he does not wish to hurt you after all. he laps his tongue around the little bite mark he left before giving it a kiss. the moment he backs away to look you in the eyes he finds himself mesmerized, and not to mention smug by the little mark he had left. “my pretty little girl.” he hums.

you whimper when he bites you and it sends adrenaline coursing through your veins — ready for him. you like being his and only his. it’s special. passionate… when your hand gets to his towel, you tug at the top to loosen it. you watch it anticlimactically slide off, getting hung on his erection. a giggle escapes your mouth, “oh daddy.”

he chuckles when he hears your little giggle. he loves it when you play all innocent, as though the both of you haven’t had ravenous sex before. but he has to admit, you will always be his innocent little angel no matter what the two of you do behind closed doors. “naughty little girl.” he says, dropping the towel off the side of the bed. he reaches a hand to yours and makes you wrap it around his cock. “make daddy feel good, baby.” he said, loving the feeling of how big he felt in your little palm.

you breathe in as you feel the smooth skin of his cock against your palm. you hum as you begin to slowly run your hand along his length. “daddy, you're so hard.” you say as you look up innocently at him. you pump him a few times, and reach for his balls with the other hand. "daddy, can you… fuck me in the mouth?"

“mmm…” he moans as your little hand pumps him. “oh fuck.” he groans when he feels your other hand play with his balls. he is thrown off when you ask him to fuck you in the mouth, he certainly wasn’t expecting it. but how can he deny his beautiful girl of what she wants? he leans down and kisses you on the lips. “tell me where you want me baby, on top or on bottom?” he asks, finding himself becoming surprisingly submissive.

you bubble over with excitement when he begins to give in to your request. “hmm, i want you on top daddy.” you purr at him seductively, as you lay back on the bed, opening your mouth wide for him. you feel yourself become aroused at the anticipation of feeling him inside of you.

he inches himself closer to you, stroking his cock and pressing it gently against your lips. “you’re so beautiful.” he whispers, smiling happily at you. “put your tongue out for me, sweetheart.” he tells you.

the sight of him stroking his own cock makes you even hornier for him — if that's even possible. you smile as he tells you how beautiful you are, butterflies filling your stomach. heat radiates from his cock as he gets closer to your mouth. you stick your tongue out in compliance, ready to feel his smooth cock fill your mouth and hit the back of your throat. “mmm daddy, i want you so bad.” you beg as you feel yourself getting wetter between your legs, hoping you also get to feel his cock in your pussy today.

he presses himself against your flat tongue and thrusts against it gently a few times. he puts his hands down onto the bed and locks his elbows before thrusting all the way to the back of your throat and lingering there for a few seconds before pulling it back out, feeling your saliva nicely coating his hard cock. “ _ohhh_ , baby.” he moans as he thrusts rhythmically into your mouth, loving every moment.

you let out a moan as his cock enters your mouth. you feel the ridge of his tip graze your teeth and you point your tongue so that it hits his sensitive spot. the sensation of his head softly hitting the back of your throat drives you wild. you lift your hips up a bit, thinking about how hot and bothered raymond makes you. your lips tighten around his girth, without a second thought, as he thrusts in and out of your mouth. for being such a small person, you accommodate his length quite nicely. you reach a hand down to rub your clit as he fucks your mouth.

“ _ohhh_ , baby.” he shudders as he feels you hit his sensitive spot over and over. he thrusts into your mouth a few more times, loving every single moment before pulling out and kissing you heatedly. he takes both of your wrists and pins them above your head, squeezing them tightly. he is close, so very close and he needs to refrain from touching himself. he moves his hands and decides to hold both of your wrists down with only his left hand while he snakes his right down to your pussy. “god. you’re so fucking wet, baby.” he groans, plunging a finger in… and then another, curling them and fingering you furiously, whilst he watches you breathlessly.

his cock feels incredible in your mouth. you almost begin to pout when he takes it out, but when he meets you with a passionate kiss you are immediately drawn back into the moment with him. his hands restraining you only made you writhe more under his control. you bite your lip knowing you’ve pushed him to the edge. _you_ did that to him. made him feel that way. and he was only yours to make feel good. your breaths get deeper and quicker as he touches your pussy. dripping because of him. you throw your head back into the pillow when he shoves his fingers inside of you. “ohh fuck, daddy!”

he watches you throw your head back and smirks, despite your eyes being closed. he loves that you can’t control yourself whenever he fucks you — no matter how he does it. with his mouth, with his fingers… with his _cock_. he loves how you enjoy it blissfully. _ohhh_ when you call him daddy, fuck. that gets him every fucking time. he lets go of your wrists and moves further down the bed, straddling your thigh, leaning down to hover his head over yours as he fingers you. his cock brushes against your smooth skin and he moans in your ear, the need to fuck you growing stronger by the minute.

you can barely catch your breath as he finger fucks you vigorously — about to send you over the edge. then you feel the heat of his throbbing dick on your thigh. oh god he feels amazing. you could barely wait for him to be inside of you. you elevate your hips to grind even harder on his fingers when he breathes into your ear. “ohh… daddy… ahh!” you shout as your pussy clamps down on his fingers rhythmically. your body falls back down onto the bed, and you feel his fingers slowly slip in and out of you, enjoying the sensation of your walls hugging his fingers.

he can’t help himself. he needs to feel you, now. he removes his fingers and settles in between your legs, plunging his cock deep inside of you. you’re so tight… so _fucking_ tight. he runs a hand down your thigh and around to your ass, gripping your cheek as he thrusts into you as hard and fast as he possibly can. “fuck, sweetheart. oh fuck… fuck.” he moans as he felt your pussy harshly clamping down on his hard cock, dripping with precum. his eyes squeeze shut, sweat dripping down his chest, his teeth grinding together… _eager_ for his release.

you weren't even done writhing from your orgasm before his dick is suddenly buried deep inside of you. “ohhh fuck!” you scream as you feel his cock grazing over every sensitive nerve in your hole. you meet his hips with yours as you take him in as deep as you can. you love when he gets vocal with you, it turns you on tremendously. you reach up to wrap a hand around his neck and run your fingers along his short hair. “ohhh _goddd_.” you moan. you can tell how hot and bothered he is, close to filling you with his cum.

he pants as he thrusts into you, wanting to make you cum again, but unsure if he can hold off, he is so close. incredibly close. he opens his eyes when he feels your small hand on his neck. “say my name, baby.” he says breathlessly, thrusting into you passionately.

you snarl at him, “make me cum, raymond.” as you bite your lip and show your teeth. you arch your back so he hits the deepest part of you and his cock grazes right under your clit. you feel a second release building up as he slams his body into yours.

he smirks when he sees your teeth and shakes his head slightly before rubbing fast circles on your clit as he thrusts into you. “please, baby… please.” he moans, feeling his release creeping up on him as his dick was coated with your slick walls.

" _oohhhh_ daddy!… … … ohhh _daddddyyyy_!” you shout as he pleasures you. your arms wrap around his neck and pull yourself closer to him as you reach a second orgasm. moaning into his ear, feeling your warmth pulse around his throbbing member.

“oh, baby. _ohhh_ baby.” he moans as he feels your pulsating walls squeezing him. he breathes heavily as he feels himself nearing the edge. the moment he hears your blissful moans he cums into your tight little cunt before pulling himself out and stroking himself harshly to spurt the rest of his load over your stomach and chest. “you’re such a good little girl for daddy.” he says breathlessly. “ _such_ a good little girl.” he moans before letting go of his cock and letting it rest on your abdomen as he brings himself closer to you — if that’s even possible at this point.

you feel his cum filling you up, and are shocked at his quick withdrawl. but when you see him pumping his cock right above you, god it makes you want to spill over again. the warmth of his cum now also on your stomach. "mmm daddy." you purr. "i love to be daddy's good girl.” you say as you look at him with a sly face. when you see his dick resting on your stomach you wriggle your body a little to spread the cum around and feel his smooth skin against yours. his cock is _drenched_ in the mixture of your fluids, and you almost want to taste it one more time. tease him. you snarl your teeth at him and make a chomping motion.

he smirks when he hears you comply. _what did i do to deserve you?!_ he moans when he feels you rubbing against his cock and that little snarl — _you’re insatiable._ he moves his head and kisses you passionately, taking your hand and making you hold him for the second time. “you never fail to make daddy feel good, do you little one?” he says, grazing his thumb over your bottom lip.

calling you his _‘little one’_ fills you with butterflies. you love that he can somehow be gentle and loving, but also completely dominate you. your fingers wrap around his cock, as it softens in your hand. and you rub your fingers around, feeling every part of it. you love that he wants to be so connected to you — he has a way of making you feel so loved and special.

he closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of softening in your hand. it feels so intimate, so… _loving_. he swipes some of his cum from your stomach and put his thumb into your mouth. “my _beautiful_ baby girl.” he hums.

you glance down at his belly hanging over you as you hold his soft cock. when he rubs his cum on your lips, you stick your tongue out and circle his thumb with it to lap every bit off. you then pucker your lips to beg him for a kiss.

he removes his thumb from your mouth and kisses you chastely before rolling you over so that you’re on top of him. he strokes the smooth skin of your back — boy does he envy it — whilst he cups your cheek and pulls you down to lay on him as he kisses you passionately.

you follow his lead and relax your body into his. molded together. _intimate_. you lean into his hand as he caresses your cheek, feeling gravity pull you as close to him as humanly possible. you hum softly as he kisses you and press your tongue between his lips to intertwine it with his.

“i don’t know what i’d do without you.” he admits aloud. it is the truth after all and you deserve to hear it. he is weak for you and you alone. he lazily kisses you as he slides his hand from your cheek to your chin before pulling his head back and smiling softly at you.

you feel warm inside when he expresses how much he needs you… _never in my life have i been needed like this before._ of course you think the same to yourself — you don't know what you'd do without him. even though this part of your relationship is new territory, it feels familiar. _he_ feels familiar. "oh raymond. i can’t imagine what i would do without you either… how i survived before knowing you." you respond softly. after he kisses you, your body slumps into his warm embrace — your small body rising and falling with every breath he takes. you have never felt a love so deep for anyone.

to be continued…


	3. II

he smiles even wider than before when you practically tell him that you need him. he kisses you passionately and then rests your head on his chest, kissing your hairline every once in a while. he holds you in his arms and he loves it. _every_ _single_ _moment_ — when an idea strikes him. “baby... would you... let me run you... run you a bath?” he asks almost nervously. he can feel your sticky chest against his and as much as he loves his cum on you, he also wants to give you some form of aftercare.

you feel overwhelmed with love as he caresses and kisses you. _he can be so gentle. even though most of your interactions were sexual so far in your relationship, you can tell he is a good person. you want him to take care of you for the rest of your life. he is so sweet even if he doesn't always know how to show it._ you're a bit surprised when he offers to run you a bath, but without hesitation, "i would love that." you smile, looking up at him.

he kisses you gently as he sits up and wraps your legs around him briefly. he stands up while holding you, and lays you back down on the bed. “i’ll be right back.” he says cheerfully, the biggest smile on his face. he kisses you once more before hurrying into the bathroom to run you a loving bath.

you relish every bit of attention he is giving you. not that he didn't give you attention before, but this is more... _affectionate_. plus it is seemingly more intimate. you grin at him as he places you back on the bed carefully, and you lay still waiting for him to come back from the bathroom — daydreaming about times you've had with him and how that feels like it is changing for the future of your relationship. you hear his voice back in the room and you snap out of it, looking towards him waiting for your instructions.

he paces his way towards you slowly and leans over you once again, his bare soft cock nestling in between your thighs. he runs a hand from your neck, to your breasts admiring how they jiggle even at the slightest of touch before lightly brushing his fingertips over your stomach. he looks into your eyes and kisses you passionately, relishing every moment. he moves to the crook of your neck and gave you a light nibble just as he did earlier before picking you up under your ass and walking through to the bathroom with you. he has you stand on the floor before giving you his hand in support. “the temperature should be okay but see for yourself, sweetheart.” he smiles.

you watch him walk. you like the way he walks. the way he rotates his hips. the way his body sways. the way his feet point slightly inward… and even better while he's naked. _vulnerable_. you close your eyes as you feel his skin on yours, caressing and touching and kissing. the feeling of your body supported by his strong arms fills you with warmth. you love this new feeling of him taking care of you in other ways. a soft smile appears on your face as you gaze lovingly at him. "oh it's perfect.” you look at him, the sudden change in temperature sending goosebumps along your skin, hardening your nipples. he holds your hand until your body is fully submerged up to your neck in the bath water, and you catch him staring at your body through the water. "this feels so nice, thank you raymond…” you say softly. "are you going to join me, babe? there is room for two." you wink.

he chuckles when you wink at him. so pure and innocent yet so naughty. he kisses you on your hairline before looking at the tub, contemplating where to go. “scooch forward for me, sweetheart.” he says and then hops in, groaning slightly as he lowers himself in. he sits back, with his back against the sloped side of the tub. his thick legs at either side of yours he coaxes you into leaning back against his broad chest. he coats his hands in the warm water absentmindedly before squeezing a light amount of body wash into his hands. he then runs them over your body dotingly. when he reaches your breasts he thumbs each nipple painstakingly slow and hears an annoyed groan escape your lips. “what?...” he chuckles. “this is a deep clean. i have to make sure i get each… and… every… drop… of cum off you.” he whispers in your ear.

you feel his body envelope around yours. his skin smooth against you. his crotch presses against your lower back. your body warms up and the goosebumps dissipate as your bodies mold together. your eyes close and you lean your head to the side as his hands trace your neck, shoulders, breasts. when he gives extra attention to your nipples, you sigh. tingles fill your body. you grin as he responds to your groans. you lean your back farther into his chest and arch your back to perk your breasts up in the air. nipples erect with the attention he is giving them. your head rests on his shoulder in the crook of his neck. you roll your head towards his neck to give him a kiss, sucking on the skin for a moment, leaving a slight mark.

he moans as you pay attention to his neck. he moves a hand from your breast to the side of your head, forcing you to look at him. he kisses you passionately as he runs a hand from your breast down to your intimate flesh, playing with your lips — teasing you.

you hum softly into his mouth as he reaches down and teases you. you pull your face back slightly to moan aloud as you feel his finger graze over your clit, "mmm daddy, am i being a good girl?" even though you just made love, your body aches constantly for him. and when he touches you, you are under his full control.

 _god!_ he thought his body was reacting to you before. but now, _ohhh_ now he pains to hear your sweet little whimpers. he takes your hand in his and kisses your fingers before resting it on his neck. “always, baby” he rumbles as he kisses you. “you’re such a good girl.” he moans as he dips his middle finger into you. “tell daddy how much of a good girl you are… …tell daddy that you’re his and his _alone_ … …tell daddy that you want him, need him, desire him more than anything in the _fucking_ world.” he breathes, becoming even more aroused by his dirty talking.

“oh daddy, i'm _your_ good girl. no one else's. only _your's_.” you begin breathing heavily as he enters your warmth — untouched by the water — still wet from the heated moments not too long ago. your breasts are rising and falling with each heavy breath. "daddy, i want you so fucking bad. I _need_ you, daddy." you feel his erection now pressing against your lower back.

he hovers a hand over your throat, not squeezing but just letting you know that he is in charge. he fingers you with his strong middle finger before adding his index finger. “tell daddy how he makes you feel, baby… …tell him that only he, only… … _i_ can make you feel this _fucking_ good.” he groans into your ear, his fingers splaying out widely on your throat, lightly gripping.

you breathe heavier, unsure if he will actually choke you right now. you scoot your ass farther in between his legs under the strength of his fingers. "ohh fuck daddy, you make me feel so _fucking_ good. no one else will ever… ever make me feel as good as you." you moan again as you feel him press up on your g-spot.

he gets a kick out of hearing your heavy breaths and moans. “call me daddy, baby. moan it for me.” he says weakly, rubbing your g-spot with his strong fingers as best he could.

your body writhes under his control. you can barely hold back and keep from splashing water out of the tub. " _ohhh_ daddy," you moan from the back of your throat between heavy breaths. you turn your body slightly to brush your nipple against his arm — craving his touch everywhere.

“again, baby. call me daddy… call me daddy.” he requests breathlessly, gripping a little tighter around your throat. his hard cock was pressing against you. he wants so badly to fuck you, but he needs to make you cum first... just like always. “call me daddy.” he repeats.

pressing your head back into his shoulder, you moan even louder. "ohhh _ohhh_. i'm so close daddy!" you press your hips into his fingers, about to reach your orgasm. "daddy… don't… stop.” you say between breaths.

he kisses your ear, your temple, your cheek — anything he can get to as he finger fucks you quickly and squeezes your throat more harshly than before. “come for daddy, baby. _cum_.” he orders, the pace of his fingers causing the water to splash and ripple around your bodies.

“oh daddy… … _OH DADDY_ !!” you moan as loud as your vocal chords will allow under his restraint. you squirm in his arms. you feel his fingers slow down and your pussy pulsing around him, _fuck_ it felt so good. you couldn't wait to feel his dick inside of you.

he closes his eyes and gives your throat once last tight squeeze as he hears your loud moans of pleasure. he pants breathlessly into your ear as he loosens his grip. he opens his eyes slowly and sees the finger imprints on your neck and smirks. he turns your head to the side gently as he molds your mouth with his. he removes his fingers from your tight pussy and feels you jump when he accidentally brushes a finger over your clit. “mmm… is my baby girl sensitive, hmm?” he chuckles, teasing your sensitive clit once again.

all of the muscles in your body release their tension and you fold into his body. you keep your eyes closed as he gently touches you and kisses you. “oh! daddy stop!!” you shout as your body wriggles under his grip. every time he grazes your clit, a shock runs through your body. all of the nerves so sensitive.

he chuckles when you wriggle around. “oh you want daddy to stop do you?” he asks, getting out of the tub. “then i suppose you won’t mind if daddy takes away your favorite privilege. and you and i both know you can’t live without it.” he rumbles, stroking his long hard veiny cock directly in front of your face.

“oh no daddy! don't do that. i'll be good, i promise.” you beg him not to take away the thing that satisfies you the most. you stare at his cock. so close to your mouth. you open your mouth wide and stick your tongue out, looking up to meet his eyes. you hope that your offering will make him forget that you were naughty for a moment. you are dying to feel his cock in your pussy, but your mouth would have to do for now if it makes him feel good. all you want is to please him.

as he stands towering over you, holding his cock in his hands. stroking it — your tongue not even an inch away from him he groans. he dips his hard cock over it as you swirl his tip. he pulls it back out. he moans as he pushes it all the way in, as far as you could take him and groans when he hit your uvula. he quickly thrusts into your mouth a few times before pulling back out. “tell daddy what you want, baby girl.” he said, losing his self restraint once again. how can he take away something that makes you feel so _fucking_ good?!

you feel small as he looks down upon you in the bath, but you don’t mind. you like when he controls you. _owns_ you. “daddy, i want you.” you say, trying to catch your breath from his cock nearly choking you. all you want is to make him cum. to see his face when he felt so good — that brought you so much pleasure without him even laying a finger on your sensitive flesh. before another moment passes, you feel his dick touching the back of your throat again. you swirl your tongue around his length as best you can, but he is so girthy in this moment it is difficult to even move your tongue.

he groans as he pulls his cock out of your mouth. he leans down and kisses you passionately after making you stroke him. “tell me where you want daddy, baby.” he breathes. “do you want him in your mouth or in that tight little pussy of yours?” he asks.

his dick is slick in your hand from the bit of precum he was leaking mixed with your saliva. you look up at him with your most innocent eyes, “i want you in my pussy, _please_ daddy.” you beg. you felt a throbbing between your legs ready to feel him inside of you.

he leans across and turns on the shower. he coaxes you into getting out of the bath and just as you are about to enter but he pulls you back and holds you against his chest, his fingertips strongly gripping your waist. “i’m going to fuck you hard and fast from behind. i want to hear every moan, every whimper, every _fucking_ breath. i want to hear them all and you _will_ cum for daddy. you will cum on daddy’s _hard_ cock. do you understand, baby girl? do you understand that daddy is going to make you feel _so fucking good_?” he rumbles in your ear, his cock pressing against your ass.

your body tenses and freezes under his grip. you begin nodding your head as he gives you further orders, and his strictness sends a rush of adrenaline through your veins and a _gush_ of wetness between your legs. "yes, daddy.” you say softly, submitting to his _full_ control.

he steps into the shower and changes the flow of water so that it isn’t too intense. as he turns back to look at you, he points and curls his finger for you to come to him. he watches as you come over to him shyly, fiddling with your hands almost nervously. he kisses your neck as he spins you around and presses his cock against your ass cheeks. “do you feel how hard i am for you, baby? hmm.” he says, stepping back to spank your ass before getting even closer to you. “bend over and put your hands on the glass,” he orders. the glass wall is already steaming up, but there is just enough clarity to see your reflection in the sink mirror.

you give way to all of his movements of your body, desperate to feel him, but not wanting to fight his grip to bend over until he instructs. your eyes widen as his cock presses against your body, grazing over your asshole. part of you wanted to go that route with him soon, he makes you feel safe and taken care of, but you are scared. you snap out of it when he spoke up… “ _mmm_ you are so hard, daddy.” the contact of his hand on your ass startles you slightly, but you maintain your composure being sure to follow his every instruction. your pussy is dripping ready for his cock to enter you as you bend over and place your hands on the shower glass. you get in position — legs slightly spread, and turn your head up to see your reflection in the mirror. you look small as raymond towers behind you. seeing the two of you about to fuck… it was arousing. “mmm daddy, i'm _so_ ready for you to fuck me hard.” you purr hoping it is okay that you are speaking up without first being spoken to.

he looks up at your reflection in the mirror and smiles. “is that right? you think you’re ready for daddy do you?” he chuckles and sees you shy away. he plunges his cock into your soaking wet pussy and moans. “ _ohh_ baby. you’re more than ready.” he groans, the warm water from the shower hitting the base of his back and ass. he thrusts into you slowly until you adjust before looking at your face and beginning to fuck you hard.

you whimper loudly as he fills you up with his throbbing member, “oohhhh daddy!” you wiggle your ass a little farther back to perk up and make the most room you can for him. his hips begin to move rhythmically against your ass. _god he feels so good inside._ you feel his tip touch your cervix, and you moan loudly knowing he is fitting every inch of himself inside of you.

“ohhh baby. ohh that pussy feels so good. mmm.” he moans as he pounds into you. he gives your ass a little spank every once in a while before taking handfuls of your cheeks to spread them apart. he moves his thumb down to your asshole and caresses it slightly as best he can whilst he fucks you, giving you every single inch of his thick cock.

you moan with every thrust he makes into your body. your face getting closer to the glass everytime he slams into you. “ohh daddy!” you whimper when you feel his thumb graze your asshole, and again wonder how it would feel for his hard cock to be inside _that_ part of you. “oh… oh… oh… daddy. fuck. _ohhh_ . you… feel… so… _gooood._ ” you say between thrusts as you try to hold your face from pressing into the glass. you arch your back to perk your ass up once more so that the next thrust hits your deepest spot.

he groans and grunts as he pounds into you harshly, he loves fucking you from behind. he can barely see you in the mirror from the steamy glass, but there was still enough for him to get a kick out of it. “fuck!” he calls out, subconsciously pressing on your asshole — this time a little longer than intended, practically dipping his thumb into it.

you feel your ass rippling forward every time his body slams into you. the sound of his deep grainy voice yelling _'fuck!’_ just turned you on even more. "yes daddy!” you shout as you feel yourself getting closer to your peak. the sensation of his thumb toying with your asshole was incredibly arousing, and almost ticklish. you want more, but don't know how to ask. “mmm daddy, _that_ feels good.” you purr hoping he gets the message.

he smirks when he hears you purr. he slowly slips his thumb further into your asshole as he slams into you, massaging both of your inner walls. “fuck, baby.” he moans as he pounds his cock into you with even more force, watching your tits move back and forth with each movement.

the new sensation of his thumb makes you breathless — shallow and quick breaths, barely able to fill your own lungs. “ohh daddy, you're gonna make me cum!” you feel your asshole tightening around his thumb. almost pulsing like your cunt does when he sends you over the edge.

he moans as he tries his best not to cum, and has a much better idea. he slumps his body forward so that his chest is touching your back as your juices surround him. “baby?” he says, waiting for your attention as he pushes his thumb all the way into your ass.

when his chest touches your back, you turn your head wondering what he is up to. “mhmm, yes daddy?”

“i want to cum in your ass, baby. will let me try? if it’s too much, you have to tell me, okay? but for now, daddy wants to cum in that tight little asshole of yours.” he says breathlessly, feeling how good you felt around his thumb.

a shiver runs through your body — you never imagined you'd let someone fuck your ass, but this man? _i love him so much and he is so gentle when we try new things. and well his thumb does feel incredible in there. “_ okay, yes daddy… please, yes, i'd love that.”

“mmm.” he hums when you agree. you are always up for trying new things and he loved that. “would you like me to get some lube, baby? make it easier or do you want to try it right now?” he asks, his hard _eager_ cock nesting between your legs.

the fact that he even thought of that and offered was honestly endearing and reminded you of the best parts of him. “maybe you can just rub my pussy and put some of that on your cock.” you don't want him to have to get out of the shower just for that in the heat of the moment. you are dripping wet anyways, seems like a good enough solution.

he shivers when you made that offer. _how did i not think of that?!_ he takes his cock in his hands and rubs it over your clit and slips it inside, coating himself if your juices. he removes his thumb before spitting on your ass, letting the saliva drop down slowly. he rubs it in a circular motion until your ass became more relaxed. he removes his cock from your dripping wet pussy and moves it to your ass, slowly easing it in. “tell daddy if it hurts too much, baby. tell daddy if you want to stop, don’t be scared. we don’t have to continue if you don’t want to. i won’t be upset with you.” he says, the last thing he wants is for you to hate him, to resent him even.

when he presses his cock against your pussy and plunged in again it felt so gooood, he is so hard, you can’t wait to feel stretch your asshole. as he prepares your ass, you are breathing heavily — nervous but thrilled to experience the sensation. as you feel his tip touch your asshole you breathe in and out very deep and slow trying to relax your body. he is so gentle with you, and that makes you love him even more — if that is even possible. “mmm okay daddy, i promise.” you reach your right hand back to touch his hip gently as a gesture of love, and you feel his hand grab yours and hold it tight while he enters your ass all the way. you love that he is so protective of you.

“ohhh baby, you’re so _fucking_ tight.” he shudders as he enters you. he waits until you adjust around him before slowly and sensually fucking your ass. “you’re so good for daddy aren’t you, baby? hmm? god your ass feels so good. you’re my little fuck doll, aren’t you? _mine_ to do with as i please.” he groans, suddenly feeling more lustful and possessive as he fucks yet another part of you.

“mmmm daddy, yes.” you purr as he slowly goes in and out of you. “i love it.” this new sensation is filling you with so much pleasure you can barely contain yourself. he always manages to make your body feel so good, and it only feels better when you know you’re being good for him.

he groans as he grinds against your ass, holding you close to him by your hips. “you’re daddy’s, do you understand? daddy’s alone. only i get to fuck you. only i get to fill your sweet little _tight_ holes.” he growls, feeling himself on the verge of climax.

you brace yourself against the glass as he quickens his pace; hearing his familiar groans, you know he is about to cum. “yes daddy, i don’t ever want anyone else to fuck me.” when he says ‘ _holes_ ’ you shiver now knowing that includes your ass. you love when he spreads you and fills you with his cock.

“because you’re _mine. my_ little fuck toy, aren’t you? _my_ little fuck doll that will do anything to please daddy. _ohhh,_ baby. ohhh take daddy’s cum. let me fill you up inside until you can’t bear to take anymore. _arghhh._ ” he groans as he reaches his climax, his body slumping forward. his left hand presses against the glass next to yours, his right still tightly grasping your hip. he sighs as he empties his load into your ass, moving his left hand over to yours — anything to feel your skin.

you whimper with every hard thrust he makes into your ass. “oh daddy, you make me feel so good… and special,” you moan as you feel your asshole throbbing around his cock. it feels similar to an orgasm when he touches your clit, but different. still pleasurable. good. but different. “mmm, oh yes daddy! cum!”

he sighs as he feels each and every drop of cum spurt into your ass. he supports himself on the shower wall, just as you have. “ _oohhhh_ , baby.” he moans as he feels your ass still pulsating around his shaft. he moves his head forward and rests it on the back of your shoulder blade. he moves his left hand from the wall and hugs your waist. as emotions began to warp his mind he finds himself feeling terrible about the things he had said to you. “i’m sorry, sweetheart. you’re not a fuck toy or a possession, and i swear i’ll never do anything to you that you don’t want to do.” he states, a tear rolling down his cheek. he is _so_ broken, he is a monster. he fears that he is going to corrupt you, make you like him. he doesn’t want to do that, he would never forgive himself he broke you too.

to be continued…


	4. III

you hum at the warm sensation of his hot cum in your asshole and his head on your back. when you feel his arms embrace your body, you sigh and completely arch your back into his body. you turn your head slightly to see his face, “aww, raymond, it’s okay. i know you didn’t mean it like that. it was just in the heat of the moment.” you lean your cheek closer to his face to feel his skin on yours. “i love you so much, i know you would never do anything to hurt me.” you begin feeling emotional seeing him be vulnerable with you and turn your face slightly away so he can’t see the tears forming in your eyes.

his breath gets caught in his mouth as you say such sweet things to him. “you deserve someone different, someone… better than me. someone who won’t turn every single thing we do into another way to fuck you. someone who won’t… pressure you and influence every decision you make.” he cries. when he had asked you if he could cum in your ass, he double, if not triple checked that you were okay with it… but that didn’t stop guilt from racking his brain.

you try to stand up with his body and feel his now soft cock slip out of your ass. cum dribbles down your leg. you turn to look him in the eyes, filled with tears, causing you to well up even more. you wrap your arms all the way around him and try to look at his face even though he shys away. “i love you so much, and i knew from day one how much you love me. i saw it in your eyes even when you didn’t say it. i love how wild and passionate we are together. i love you and nothing will ever make me stop loving you. i love fucking you just as much as i love making love to you. you are the one for me. i promise i will tell you if you are ever actually hurting me. we have a safe word, remember?” you stop. worried you’ve rambled too much. but not one word was a lie. you really do love him, even though it had not been that long. more than anything or anyone in this world and you never want to be with anyone else. he is perfectly imperfect. your heart fills with so much joy and you tuck your head into his chest as the water streams over your bodies together. the both of you molded into one human knot.

tears stream down from his eyes and onto his cheeks as you tell him such beautiful things. he hopes that they would pass for water drops but doubts it. he hesitates when you hold him completely, your head resting just below his chin. he eventually places his trembling hands on your hips before wrapping them all the way around you, his fingertips ghosting over your skin. “you… you smell good, sweetheart.” he says, cursing in his head.  _ why is it so hard for me to just admit that i fucking adore you?! that i need you?! that i… that i love you?! _

you feel him lean into the embrace and eventually relax his muscles slightly in response to your words. he doesn’t have to say anything right now for you to know he appreciates what you said. you feel his hands shaking a bit as he runs them around your body and know he is feeling emotional, but don’t know how else to respond to him. you hear his voice crack and turn your head up to look at him and just grin. it is a nice gesture and you can tell he was trying his best. you squeeze him tight once more and pull back to look at him with your hands on his waist, puckering your lips for a kiss and pressing your body up on your tiptoes to reach his for a soft peck, before turning the water off.

he smiles at you weakly after you gave him a soft kiss. he feels the warm spray stop hitting his skin. when he sees you leaving the shower he reaches out and brushes your wrist slightly. you turn back to him and he opens his mouth to speak, he  _ needs _ to tell you. he needs to let you truly know how he feels. “i… i feel… … … you-you should go get dressed.” he smiles falsely, freezing up.  _ why is it so fucking hard?! _

“it’s okay, you don’t have to say anything right now.” you say in the most genuine tone. you can tell he is still slightly uncomfortable. so you get out of the shower, hand him a towel and grab your own towel to distract him from his anxious thoughts. it is perfectly okay with you if he communicates his love through rough sex, you know his true feelings without a word. you fondle your breasts with the soft towel, and look at him standing in the shower almost frozen with his towel in hand.

he wraps his towel around his waist and walks toward you. he looks into your beautiful eyes — left to right, left to right. “ca-can i hug you, sweetheart?… please?” he asks nervously, needing to feel you… needing comfort — but he’ll understand if you aren’t comfortable with it and tell him no.

you watch his every move, trying to empathize with how he is feeling right now. “ _ always _ .” you wish he would just give in to his emotions and express them fully, but you know he struggles and don’t want to rush him.

he holds you, his entire body shaking. he’s never felt this way before — about  _ anyone _ . it hurts him to be vulnerable, to need something…  _ someone _ . he circles your waist with his right arm and feels your smooth back with his left. he sighs warmly, comforted by your embrace — the heat of your body on his. he moves his left hand and cups your face with it, brushing his thumb over your cheek. he wants to ask if he can kiss you, but this is enough — he doesn’t deserve more right now.

you let him hold you, hoping it helps and you hum at the warmth of his body completely surrounding yours, and the small hairs on his chest lightly tickling your skin. when he pulls back and caresses your cheek, you stare deeply into his eyes. you feel him hesitating again. without any hesitation of your own, you lean in to kiss him… pressing your lips into his.

he moans when you kiss him, your lips feel so good — so  _ very _ good. he makes sure to keep his right hand on your waist rather than sliding it lower down. he does however coax you against the wall behind. he kisses you passionately, savoring every single moment. “you’re so beautiful.” he compliments breathlessly, backing away from the kiss and resting his face in the crook of your neck as he wraps both arms around you.

you let him guide the kiss, feeling his tongue in your mouth. so warm. you grin when he comments and lean into his warm hug. you love the feeling of his chest hair against you, it is somehow so intimate. you feel your bodies press completely together. skin to skin, except for the towel around his waist. you feel so close to him even when he can’t get the words out to express it. “i love you, daddy,” you whisper as he rests against you on the wall.

he hums and perks up when he hears you call him his special title. he picks you up suddenly and leads you through to the bedroom where he places you on the bed and removes his towel. he sees you pout as you eye him up and down. “ _ insatiable _ .” he chuckles. “we need to get you dressed. daddy’s taking you shopping and daddy’s going to spoil you rotten.” he says, drying himself off a bit and putting on his briefs.

there he is. the part of him you love to see.  _ happy _ . you feel bad he has to suppress some of his real emotions to be that way, but also know this part of him was as genuine as it gets most of the time. you eye his crotch as he exposes it before putting on his underwear. you smile back at him as he talks about what you’re going to do  _ together _ today, and try not to get too distracted by how the fabric caressed his dick, but it is so attractive and you love every part of his body — aroused or not. “ _ hmm _ , what should I wear today, daddy?” you grin, knowing he will enjoy the little bit of control you’re granting him on such a simple decision.

he sits down on the bed next to you and moves to lay the both of you down together, he runs his hand down and squeezes your ass slightly. “hmm, something that makes your butt look delectable that’s for sure.” he smirks. “… and those breasts of yours, mmm…” he moans. “wear something that you won’t mind daddy ripping off later.” he states, admiring your beauty.

you love when he compliments you, even though that made you feel shallow sometimes. you giggle as his fingers dance along your body. “hmm, okay i can do that for you.” you grin at him.  _ a cute lace bralette and a scoop neck thin top should do the trick.  _ you slide them on, the bralette pattern showing through your shirt, and around your neck. but you can’t decide on bottoms that will be easy to rip off, looking at him hoping he will help you decide.

he grins when he sees you contemplating what to wear, really giving thought into what he will love. “bring them over here, baby.” he tells you.

you walk over to him with a few options in hand, still without panties on, and look up at him. you stare at his chest hair for a moment, and then into his eyes.

he sits up and holds out his hand. you place the options in his hand one by one. he rubs the material and tests — lightly — how stretchy they are. he looks up at you, your hands in front of your intimate flesh coyly. “you have  _ nothing _ to be shy about, baby. you’re beautiful.” he reassures, handing you back his choice so that you can put them on.

you look up at him, happy with both his comment and decision. you slip on a pair of panties and the leggings he chose. “what shirt are  _ you _ going to wear?” you ask as you turn to look at him, frozen and mesmerized by watching you get dressed.

he finally snaps out of his reverie and takes in what you had said. “indulge me… go and choose one for me, baby.” he smiles.

you smile, excited that he wants your opinion. you pick out some of his favorite jeans — your favorite too because of the way they accentuate his ass and a plaid short sleeved button up shirt. it feels like a casual day, so a casual outfit will do.

he chuckles when he sees you holding up his outfit. he stands and looks at them. “you have  _ excellent _ taste.” he whispers. taking them from your hands and putting them on before doing a sarcastic twirl for you.

you watch him slide on his jeans, eying his dick as it rests in between the zipper before tucking it in. when he zips up and slides on his shirt, you smile at how handsome he looks “i love it!”

“i’m glad.” he chuckles, smiling at you warmly. he puts on his socks and grabs a pair of his brown brogues from his closet and puts them on. “well, i’ll grab my stuff and then we’ll get going if you wish. would you like to get something to eat before i spoil you? we haven’t eaten after all.” he suggests.

“hmm, just a quick bite like a bagel that we can take in the car will be plenty. i’m sure we will have a delightful lunch in a bit.” you smile at him, the anticipation of where he is going to take you today is almost making you boil over with excitement. spending time with him in a different way is thrilling.

“if that’s what you want.” he smiles. he grabs his keys, wallet and phone before making the quick breakfast you requested. when you both get in the car he leans over and gives you a light peck. “you have such beautiful eyes.” he tells you.

his kiss fills you with butterflies, he is so handsome and takes such good care of you. he is always showing you the depth of his love by his gestures. “well i love you and your handsome eyes more.” you say playfully with a grin hoping he is okay with the nature of your comment.

“is that so?” he teases, placing one arm behind your headrest and a hand on your upper thigh. he leans into your neck and kisses you sensually, hearing a sigh escape your lips. he rubs your thigh, slowly moving further up. just before he reaches your pussy he pulls back and gazes into your eyes. “let’s get going.” he says with a wink, turning back suddenly and starting the car engine — hiding a smirk, knowing that he has you all hot and bothered.

a shiver of pleasure runs through your body as he teases you and you make a pouty face when he pulls away. but you are excited he is teasing you now… you’ll be that much wetter for him later. you reach over to rest your hand casually on his thigh as he pulls the car away.

it takes all of his willpower not to look over when you place your hand on his thigh. to be honest, he is surprised that you even dare to… but knows that he will punish you for challenging him later. he keeps one hand on the wheel and placed the other on yours, rubbing it with his thumb lightly.

you love the sensation of his large hand resting on yours. it felt normal. comforting. you watch the surroundings, trying to figure out where you all were going.

it isn’t a long drive since the traffic wasn’t too bad. once the two of you arrive at the newly opened shopping mall, he gets out of the car to open the door for you. he’s aware of some of the stores you are fond of, others he isn’t too sure of. either way he is determined to spoil you no matter what. “ma lady.” he says mockingly when you step foot out of the car.

you chuckle as he jokes with you and you grab hold of his hand and get out of the car. the parking lot isn't very full, and you are excited to not be surrounded by crowds of people while you are hanging out with him. but then you remember it is a random weekday morning and that explains the lack of traffic… time somehow flew by and stood still with him all at once. you hold his hand as you walk towards the entrance. "where to first?" you look up at him, enjoying how tall he looks next to you.

to be continued…


	5. IV

“well, i did say i was going to spoil you… so where would you like to go to, sweetheart? there’s just about everything here.” he states, looking down at you and smiling, holding your small hand in his.

“hmmm, i guess first let's go look at some new clothes, maybe you can help me pick some out that might be appropriate for work… or other things.” you glance up at him to gauge his reaction, hoping to see him grin.

he lifts your hand up and kisses it as he smirks. “right this way.” he whispers, walking with you to where he thought would be a good place to start.

you trail next to him, enjoying holding his hand in public and look around the mall at all of the stores. he takes you into a store that you'd never heard of, but looking around you like what you see. “ooh! i love this top! what do you think?” you ask pointing at a casual top in the display window.

“you can try it on if you’d like, sweetheart. i’ll wait,” he smiles. he adores when you are passionate and excited about pretty much anything… and he  _ loves  _ when you ask for his opinion.

“okay! good idea!” you grab one from the rack, and you see another top you like on your way to the dressing rooms. you look behind you to see him slowly following you, assuming he is just trying to give you space to shop the way you like. you go into the fitting room and come out to show him the first top. “what do you think? it's so comfy, and i love this color blue.”

he smiles at you warmly when you give him a little show. “you look stunning baby and i love that color  _ on _ you.” he states.

you smile widely at his approval. you look around and see that there are no employees around and reach your hand out to gesture him into the the dressing room with you.

he also looks to see if there is anybody around before following you, assuming that you are just innocently inviting him in so that you could show him your next top quicker.

you smile playfully at him as he follows you into the fitting room… typically you wouldn't dare to be so naughty in public, but it is one of those large fitting rooms with enclosed walls and a door — practically an invitation for naughtiness. you sensually strip the first top off, looking up at him with just your bralette on… so thin your nipples protrude as they harden with the cool air around you.

“baby, don’t be naughty.” he whispers, an erection already forming in his pants.  _ i can’t get enough of you god damn it! _ he is trying so hard to hang back — he can’t give in, can he?  _ he _ is the one supposed to be in charge, the one supposed to be teasing — not you… but looking at you standing there in just your bra — it’s driving him wild.

you step closer to him and and run a finger from his shoulder, down his bicep, forearm, and gently grab his hand and place it on your shoulder.  _ he is irresistible _ , you can’t possibly hold back — even if it is  _ quick  _ at least you’ll both be satisfied for a bit while you shopped.

the moment you place his hand on your shoulder he spins you around to face the mirror. he moves his hand from your shoulder to your throat. he looks at your reflection and smirks before pulling down your leggings and underwear suddenly. he dips his fingers in between your lips and feels how wet you were. “daddy’s going to finger fuck you, if you’re a good girl… you’ll get his cock later today.” he rumbles. he has to have some form of control, he can’t allow you to get your  _ complete _ own way. “do you understand?” he asks, looking at how small you are in comparison to him in every way.

his sudden actions resuming true control turn you on even more. you meet his eyes in the mirror and show your teeth playfully, snarling as if you are an animal. you nod in response to him. as soon as his fingers reach your pussy, you hold back a loud moan. being in public made his actions far more arousing. you feel yourself gush as he toys with you, not knowing how you'll wait for his cock, but his fingers would surely do for now.

he spreads your legs further and puts two fingers inside of you without warning.  _ you want to fuck in public? i’m not going to hold back how i do it. if you want to be loud, i’ll just have to put my hand over that sinful mouth of yours. _ he loves that he can watch your face, watch how  _ he _ makes you feel.

you lean back into his broad body when you feel his fingers enter you and choke back a moan. you feel him pause for a moment to lean back against the wall and a little bench, pulling you with him. he keeps you lined up in the mirror so you can see each other. you whimper softly as he resumes fucking you and whisper, “daddy, you make me feel  _ soooo _ good. i wanna be a good girl for you, but sometimes i can't help it.”

“look at that little pussy, baby. you love stretching for daddy, don’t you hmm?” his gravelly voice whispers into your ear as he witnesses your body squirming from what  _ he _ is doing to you.

you look up in the mirror and watch his fingers disappear inside of you and listen to the sound of your juices moving with his fingers. you breathe heavily as he holds your body up against his tightly. you haven't looked at yourself in the mirror like this in a  _ long  _ time. watching him handle you makes you so horny for him.

“does daddy make you wet, hmm? look at that  _ dripping _ wet pussy.” he groans quietly, your juices causing wet slapping sounds every time he moves his fingers. at first he hadn’t wished to do anything besides flirt with you in public, but now he has to admit that finger fucking you in the dressing room is  _ certainly _ a better idea.

you moan softly trying to hold back loud screams as he slams his fingers into you, tickling your clit every time he gets close to it. “yes daddy, you make me so wet. please. oh... ” you say in a low voice. god he is going to make you scream when you orgasm and you don't know  _ how _ you'll hold it back.

he pulls his fingers out of your pussy and adjusts the bench before laying you down on it, kneeling in between your thighs so that his back is to the mirror —  _ this time you will get to watch just how beautiful you are when you cum. _ he puts his fingers back into you and licks your clit with his tongue to make you feel  _ so fucking good _ .

you look at yourself in the mirror as he begins stimulating you again. when his tongue touches your clit you feel like you could release almost immediately, but hold back for another few moments. “oh daddy, ohhh… daddy…  _ yessss _ .” you feel your body begin to tense up as you near your peak. you arch your back up and his tongue touches just the right nerve on your clit. “don't stop,  _ ohhhhh _ … don't stop, don’t stop.” you reach your hand up and cover your own mouth, hoping you can hold back a scream as he sends you over the edge. you moan loudly into your hand as your orgasm hits and you feel him continue to slowly finger you as your pussy throbs around them.

he moans around your clit as he feels your pussy clamping down on his fingers. he is so fucking hard for you —  _ if she only knew _ . he fingers you slowly as you calm down from your orgasm. he eventually takes his fingers out and holds your legs up, groping the backs of your thighs as he spreads them. he dips his tongue into your opening and feels just how wet you are. he inhales your scent and licks your juices as he caresses your legs.

just when you think he is pulling away as your body relaxes, you feel his hands on your thighs, spreading you even more. you feel his fingers spread your lips to look at your intimate flesh, and feel his hot breath on you. suddenly his smooth strong tongue is parting your entrance.  _ ohhhh fuck is he going to make you orgasm again?!  _ he clearly loved taking advantage of your invitation.

he allows some of his saliva to trickle down from his mouth and onto your already dripping wet pussy. he slowly runs his tongue up from your ass to your clit. he teases your asshole with his thumb as he uses his other hand to part your lips and dip his tongue in and out of your pussy.

you press your head back into the bench and try to choke back a loud squeal as he teases so many parts of you. he certainly knows how to control you…  _ satisfy _ you. his tongue was so big as he toys with your sensitive flesh. you hum softly as his tongue explores you… desperate to feel his cock, but he did say that you'll have to wait.

he smirks when he listens to you trying your best to hold back moans. “ _ mmm _ .” he hums, vibrating around your clit slightly. “cum for daddy, baby.” he moans, looking up at you as he laps his tongue around your dripping wet pussy and inserts one… two… three fingers this time.

“ohhh daddy… yes… make me cum!” you encourage as he touches you in all the right places. you reach down and grab your breast with your right hand and place your left hand against the wall trying to brace yourself for another orgasm. you turn to look at yourself in the mirror and bite your lip.

he fingers you as fast as he possibly can, not caring how loud your juices are as he licks your clit and toys with your ass a little. he looks up at you as your hips push up against his face, and watches as you brace yourself and bite your lip —  _ god you are beautiful. _

as he speeds up his movements, you can't hold back any longer and let yourself spill over a second time. “ohhhh fuck… yes…  _ mmmmm… _ daddy.” you moan as your body arches up off the bench, your arm flexes and you push against the wall causing his fingers to press as far into you as possible. your pussy pulses around his three fingers, and  _ god it feels so fucking good. _

he groans as he feels your pussy clamp down around his fingers again, seeing your hand  _ gripping _ the wall and pushing against it as best you could made him shiver. “good girl.” he praises as he slowly moves his fingers inside of you. once you calm down from your orgasm he takes his fingers out of you and pulls up your panties and leggings — knowing that you’ll be soaking wet for a good while. he puts his fingers to your lips, so you can lick your juices from his fingers. “so… the other top?” he asks, sitting down — palms on his thighs, his legs  _ wide _ .

you had never thought that you would enjoy the taste of your own pussy, but apparently you do when daddy makes you lick it off. as he sits there and you stand up, you can’t help but glance down at the crotch of his pants to see if he is hard. although it is difficult to tell because of the jeans he is wearing. “yes, the other top.” you quickly slide it on and give him a twirl.

he notices you glance at his crotch as you get up. “mmm, come closer baby.” he says, wanting to see it better.

you walk towards him and stand between his legs, fully spread, and look down at his face with a grin.

he reaches his hands out and places them on your hips to pull you closer to him. “ _ beautiful _ .” he compliments as he runs his hands over the soft material. he sits you down on his lap as he runs his hands over the back. when you feel his  _ bulging _ erection and he hums — y _ ou clearly wished to know whether or not he was erect, now you know.  _ “let’s get them both.” he says, looking at you in the eyes before making you stand up with a pat on your ass and change.

you feel his strong hands on your skin and his hard cock pressed against your thigh. he doesn't even flinch as you breathe in heavily, and continues with his comments on the purchase. you carefully take off the second top and stare at him to watch him watch you. you wish so badly you could feel his cock right now, but you knew his intention was to maintain control and make you wait.

he stands up and watches as you put your top back on. “where to next?” he whispers in your ear, watching as you shiver. he  _ loves _ being in control, having such a  _ wonderful _ effect on you.

his hot breath teased your ear and drives you insane. you are going to be so distracted by him the whole shopping trip, _ and fuck, i started it in the dressing room. _ you try not to make a face as he teases you. “hmm, how about we go look at lingerie?” you tease, hoping you may be able to tempt him while you shop.

“fair enough.” he says simply, grabbing your two tops and opening the dressing room door for you — giving you the most difficult to read expression he’d ever given. he isn’t going to give into your teasing. no —  _ he _ is the one that will be teasing you.

you walk out of the fitting room and he follows as you approach the register to pay for the items and move along. once you are out of the store, you reach to hold his hand, as he leads the way to the lingerie store.

when you reach the lingerie store he removes his hand from yours and instead places it on your back, a little  _ too  _ low down on your back.

you turn your head slightly to eye him from the side,  _ knowing _ he is trying to tease you a bit. but you don't break your composure. you walk towards a section with cute matching sets and keep your lips zipped trying to force him be the first to speak up.

_ i know what she is trying to do, and i’m not falling for it. _ he is behind you as he backs you into one of the tables filled with lingerie. he lifts up the back of your top, like you were a child, as he looks at your bra to find what size it is — he could’ve lifted it up completely, but there are a lot of people around and he didn’t want to embarrass you like that. despite his attempt to be discreet, a  _ lot _ of people look at you as he tries to locate your bra size.

you snap your head around to look at him as you felt him pulling your shirt up a bit. “what are you doing?!” you say stern and low between clenched teeth.

he pulls your top back down and takes a pair of red lace panties and a matching bra into his hands. “these should fit.” he says calmly, holding them out to you.

you give him a snide look, your jaw muscles clearly tight and don't utter another word.  _ why is he being like this?! it is so annoying. _ you only want to enjoy your time in this store and, here he is exerting his control in a way that you didn't expect.

“be careful, sweetheart — grinding your teeth like that can be dangerous.” he states, teasing you a little. he notices how annoyed you are with him and he feels bad, but he isn’t going to give you control. he takes in a deep breath, “have you seen anything you like?” he asks politely.

you take a deep breath and sigh as you relax your jaw and put on a fake smile for him. “hmm, i think i'd like to find something black, that would be really pretty,” you say as if nothing is wrong.  _ just try to stay calm, he is only trying to push your buttons. you can still salvage and enjoy this day. _

“let’s have a look, shall we?” he says rather enthusiastically. he knows that he’s hurt you. he’s acted like an asshole and embarrassed you — he knows it. he should have just accepted defeat, but he couldn’t… he just couldn’t bend the knee like that. he brushes his hand over yours, wanting to hold it, but brings it back and puts it in his pocket.  _ fuck raymond, i hurt her. why can’t you just understand that? you can’t just snap your fingers and make it all go away, raymond. you ass... _

you try to maintain your composure so that you two can move past the uncomfortable annoyance caused by his stubbornness. you love him, but that doesn’t mean that you never get annoyed at him. “ah! i think i see something over here!” you walk towards a different section of the store, hoping he is quick to follow. “what do you think of this, daddy?” you say in a soft voice so that no one around you can hear. you try so hard to bring him back to this moment with his nickname — if you can even call it that.

he follows you to the side of the store and hears you say his name… well, his title. “hmm? if you like it im sure i will too,” he smiles weakly. he is used to getting what he wants, he should be happy… but his mind is plagued by what he has done, by how he has embarrassed you.

you look at his face as he responds. he seems off after the little incident a moment ago, but you didn't know how else to make it better. maybe after you both get some lunch things will be better, so you make the proposal. “hey, what do you think about taking a break for some lunch after this stop?”

“if you’d like.” he smiles. this day was about you after all, he only wished that he hadn’t spoiled it. that you can forgive him later. if you can’t he’ll understand. _ hell, if she tells me she doesn’t want to see me anymore i’ll understand _ . this is the second time he’s fucked it up… in the same day?! you truly do deserve someone better than him.

you grab his hand, and look at him. “okay, let's get this black set and the red one you picked out earlier and go find something delicious to eat,” you say cheerfully. you feel responsible for picking him back up, even though he is the one who made a scene earlier. you don’t want him to feel that way no matter what caused it. you love him. you always have. since the very first day.  _ unconditionally _ . sure sometimes he can be an ass, but you still love him. “are you in the mood for anything in particular? i wonder if they have a fancy food court here.”

he is surprised when you take his hand. he shrugs. “i’m not sure. is there anything you’d like?” he asks. he pays for your new lingerie and the two of you leave the store.

“hmmm, you know what i haven't had in a while? pizza! will you enjoy that? i’d love to share it with you.” you get visibly excited as you think about the idea of pizza and how good it sounds. you squeeze his hand a little tighter to let him know it is okay, because you truly don't have the words to tell him in a way he will understand. even in the short time you’ve been with him, you have come to learn to just take a deep breath and communicate in the way he feels most comfortable — physical touch and silence. pushing him into vulnerability or backing him in a corner is not going to work, especially after earlier.

“pizza sounds nice.” he smiles, walking with you to the food section of the mall. he feels you squeeze his hand and he’s comforted a little more. “is there any place in particular?” he asks.

"i'm sure whatever pizza place here at the mall will be fine. what's your favorite topping?" you hope that your excitement over such a small thing will warm him back up to you. some days you want this relationship to be  _ normal _ and you push him too hard. you need to learn to back off a little more often and let him be himself just as he is.

“i don’t really have any…” he chuckles. “pepperoni… that’s quite literally the only topping that comes to mind.” he laughs.

“ _ whaaaat _ ? you don't have a favorite pizza topping?!” you are shocked sometimes when he acts so bland about stuff because he tells you about all of these extravagant meals he's had. “okay, well here is the real question: do you have an opposition to pineapple on pizza?” you turn to look at him awaiting his response.

he looks at you, a neutral expression on your face. “oh come on, you could’ve at least give me a hint to what the correct answer is… i don’t want to sleep in the dog house tonight.” he laughs, his hands moving all over the place — just as they usually did.

as he jokes with you, you feel a little bit better about the rest of the day ahead of you. “well, i personally love it, but whatever you prefer will not hurt my feelings! my favorite pizza is hawaiian — pineapple, black olives, and ham or pepperoni.”

“… hmm, i’m still going to say yes — i like pineapple on a pizza. i’m not taking  _ any _ chances.” he jokes. “… a-and if you’d like to get a hawaiian pizza then please do.” he smiles warmly, he is happier that the two of you are feeling better now. that you are both laughing and joking about.

“well i promise i'll still love you the same even if you don’t.” you smile back at him and truly hope he likes it and isn't just lying to make the situation less anxious. “… and besides, you don't have a dog house. so how could i make you sleep there?” you say jovially back to him, hoping he catches that you are joking.

he smiles at you and gives your hand a little squeeze. he chuckles loudly. “well, i hear the grass is nice this time of year.” he jokes, grinning at you.

you feel infinitely better now that you two are poking each other back and forth as you stroll through the mall and you grin when you feel his hand squeeze your's. “hey! i see a pizza place! i'm so excited!”

“i’m glad, sweetheart.” he smiles fondly at you. you both walk on over and he allows you to enter first, happier that you’re both getting along better.

to be continued…


	6. V

the hostess leads you to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant where there are no other customers. you look forward to this almost intimate time with him, and tried to push the earlier event out of your mind. you both sit down on opposite sides of the table, and order a couple of drinks. when the hostess leaves you stare deeply at him and grin, sitting on your feet in the booth like a child. you decide to get up and walk around to his side of the table to sit next to him.

he watches you grin at him and it takes all of his willpower not to grin back. he follows your every move as you get up and join him at his side. “sorry, this seat is  _ actually _ taken.” he jokes, waving his hand over where he is sitting.

you chuckle at him, and scoot over even closer so that your thighs are touching. you enjoy this physical closeness, and hope he appreciates the gesture for what it is. a waitress returns with your drinks, and takes your order. when she asks for the order, raymond nods at you, and you order a hawaiian pizza, just as you had described to him earlier. she walks away and once again you two are alone in the corner of the restaurant.

he begins to get hot under the collar when your thighs touch. his erection had only just began to calm down and yet it is increasingly difficult to keep it down. he hopes that it will stay down, since now isn’t the best timing. for now, he just sips on his drink.

you don't intend to arouse him for once, just want to enjoy being together, but you notice him place a napkin in his lap wondering if he is covering up for a reason. you decide to ignore it because he doesn't seem interested and you don't want to push the limits right now. “so, tell me something i don't know about you. or ask me something you want to know about me.”

he contemplates which approach to take, but decides that perhaps he should open up about himself a little more. “what would you like to know?” he asks, interlocking his fingers together and resting them on his lap.

you didn't expect him to give into the conversation so easily and fully expect a joking response. “ _ hmmmm _ , i'd like to know what going to public school was like for you? were you different back then?”

“oh god.” he chuckles. “i could be quite the rascal at times. and the girls,  _ adored _ me, might i add.” he grins. “… but yes, i was very different back then. for one my hair wasn’t thinning.” he jokes. he supposed he was sharing enough, but knowing himself… it is hard for him to share something truthful about himself without joking beforehand or afterward.

“ _ aww _ , i bet you were so cute! i wish i had a picture, but I've got a pretty good idea in my head.” you say with a grin. “i'm glad i know you now.” you follow up hoping it doesn't make the conversation awkward since he clearly has some insecurities.

“i may have one hidden somewhere. i’ll have a look for you if you’d like.” he suggests, opening up felt good — like a burden has been lifted from his shoulders. even telling you the simplest of things felt nice.

“i would love that so much.” you enjoy that he seems to be softening a bit in this moment and hope it isn’t temporary, although you know it takes a lot of time and energy for him to become vulnerable. “did you have a lot of friends? were you popular?”

“i was popular, but they weren’t my friends. they were just people i would speak to, people i would copy homework from. i was popular… but i was a loner at the same time.” he states, shrugging his shoulders. “even at that age ‘i don’t have any friends’ was my motto.” he jokes, chuckling.

“well, i guess i was similar except i didn't even make the popular title. but i've never had a ton of friends, just one or two is plenty for me. so we are kind of the same.” you say smiling at him and reaching a hand out — palm up — hoping he may place his in yours.

“i suppose.” he smiles, putting his hand in yours. “i’m sure all of the boys were crazy for you.” he grins, giving you a sly peck on the cheek.

you blush at his compliment, despite the fact that it was far from the truth. “far from it. i didn't have any friends that were boys and i definitely didn't date. all the boys my age were stupid and still are.” you look at him and smile, hoping you didn't crush his kind words too much. “you were my real first, you know? i wasn't joking when i said that before… i mean, sure i’ve done  _ stuff _ and i’ve had  _ sex  _ but… what i’m trying to say is that i… i’ve never felt this before. felt  _ this _ before.” you say with a nod towards him.

he smirks and kisses your hairline. “well they missed out, that’s for sure.” he smiles, you are so very special. he is  _ so  _ lucky to have even so much as a second in your presence.

you blush again as he gives you attention, reminding you how special you are to him. you look at him with a glint in your eyes. “did you have any girlfriends in high school? what was it like?”

“just the one… married her.” he states, smiling as he reminisces on just how different he was back then, but he sharply stops, worrying that you may get the wrong impression. he glances over at you shyly.

your eyes widen a bit when he says ‘ _married_ ’. sure, you kind of assumed he was before you came around, but you also choose not to think about it. you like the thought that you both only ever belonged to one another, but knew that was unrealistic for his age. _i mean,_ _he obviously wasn't a virgin when you two met because of the wild things he knew how to do._ you shake your head and look at him trying to keep an expressionless face. “oh okay.” you say and move along in the conversation to a new question. “what were your favorite things to do outside of school? sports? band? hobbies?”

“not really. i mean… i liked football. i used to watch the game every once in a while, the people i spoke to in school did too… but i wasn’t allowed to do much.” he shrugs, stroking your hand for comfort.

“you weren't  _ allowed _ to do much? i guess just the way you seem now I would've expected you to be… rebellious.” you press your thigh into his, wanting to hug him in this moment, but resist.

“i learned the hard way where being rebellious would get me.” he states simply, allowing you to take your own interpretation. “i’m rebellious now because i can be. i’m my own man, with my own funds and my own roof. i can do whatever i want now.” he shrugs, grinning at you.

“ah, i see. i guess i understand.” you say, not wanting to spend anymore time on the topic. “is there anything you want to know about me?” you ask, turning the conversation, hoping he is interested enough to ask something.

“your parents. what are they like? are they still alive? are you close?… what was your childhood like?” he asks eagerly.

“no. they aren't. we weren't particularly close, just kind of neutral i guess. our relationship was purely there because the world decided that fate for us. ya know? and they passed away tragically when i was in college. i miss them, but just because they are gone, not because we were close… my childhood? pretty normal, we lived in an okay neighborhood and i played with the kids on my block, but nothing to brag about, that's for sure.” you turn to look at him, realizing this is some of the first deeper information you've shared with him as well, but feel relieved that it is happening now.

he listens into every single word, intrigued and fascinated by your life. even though you had said it was simple, it seems like it was nice. “what were the kids like? what did you play?” he asks, intrigued.

you like that he seems interested despite the fact that your answer was very dull. “the kids were nice, you know how neighborhood kids are. you really just play with them when everyone is around, but otherwise you aren't all that close. we played games like flashlight tag at night, or flag football in the day.”

“sounds fun.” he smiles warmly. “what did you do with the rest of your spare time?” he asks, wanting to know more about what it was like for you as a kid.

“i didn't do much, i guess. i stayed at home, i wasn't very rebellious either. i read quite a bit, and hung out in our yard.” you hope you aren’t boring him with your answers. he seems much more interesting than you ever were and will ever be.

he takes an arm and leans it over the back of your shoulders, pulling you in. “that seems lovely, sweetheart.” he smiles, kissing your hair.

you feel so relaxed now that you’ve taken a moment to be real with each other. you lean into the warmth of his body and reach your left arm across your breasts to grab hold of his hand and squeeze it tight. just a few moments later, the waitress returns with a massive pizza!

raymond says his thanks to the waitress once she places it on the table. he kisses your hair again before unwrapping his arm back so that you can dig in.

you smile at him as he watches you, and your excitement for this pizza is reignited by the smell of it and the steam rising from the pan. you hand him a plate, and grab one for yourself and place a slice on your plate. you look at him to gauge his reaction to the pizza and truly hope he likes what you chose.

he takes a bite of the pizza and grins as he keeps you waiting. once he’s chewed it enough he swallows his and looks at you. “it’s quite nice. refreshing in a way.” he states and sees you smile happily.

you stare him in anticipation, as he works on his first bite. “do you really love it? please be honest!” his reaction seems genuine and you go in for a bite of your own.

“what?!” he laughs. “i am. i think it’s quite nice.” he chuckles, hoping that you’ll believe him. “what about you, are you enjoying it?” he asks, taking another bite.

“ah! it is amazing! always my favorite pizza!” you smile at him, loving that he is enjoying himself. you are so enjoying being this close to him and being on the same level compared to the way he dominates you sometimes. you prop your left leg up over his to slightly intertwine your legs and turn to look at him to see if he is okay with this — all you want is to be constantly close to him.

he sees you intertwine a leg with his and whilst he is perfectly comfortable with the intimacy, he hopes that you aren’t going to misbehave. “is there anything you’d like to get after this?” he asks before having another slice.

"hmm, i think i'll be pretty full after another slice or two. what about you? i could go for some dessert later on." you wink at him, although you are honestly only meaning ice cream or a sweet treat of that nature. but dessert could mean  _ anything _ with you two.

“whatever you want… we will get, sweetheart.” he smiles. he enjoys spoiling you, it is one way for him to show affection and it feels good to buy you anything your heart desires.

“okay daddy, well we will just see later.” you say indulging him in what you know he likes to hear. “do you want to go to a movie shop after this and pick something out later to watch together?”

“i’d like that very much, baby.” he says, enjoying hearing you call him daddy once again.

you finish up your third slice of pizza and wipe your hands and face clean with the napkin. “i'm ready when you are.” you look at him while he is leaning back in the booth. “ _ hmm _ what kind of movie should we get?”

he too wipes his face with a napkin as well as his hands and looks over at you. “this is your day, remember? daddy will watch anything you want, baby.” his gravelly voice rumbles.

“well okay, we can just browse when we are there.” you smile softly at him and grab his hand to get up and leave the restaurant. you look through the mall to find a video shop.

he holds your hand and often gives it a little kiss as you both search for a video store. he enjoys the small acts of intimacy today — though he still feels badly about his asshole behavior from earlier.

you watch other people as you all walk through the mall together hand in hand. you are an adult, but the age gap is clear between the two of you just based on appearance, and it's apparent that people stare sometimes. you just smile even bigger because you are so happy to be with this man in public. you enjoy each gesture that he does to show how much he cares about you.

he notices a few people looking toward you both from time to time, but he doesn’t give a shit. he is happy… he thinks you’re happy and that’s all that matters. besides, he is never one to allow stranger’s thoughts influence his actions.

you see a video store at the end of the section you are in and start trying to think of what kind of movie you might want to watch with him. you don't want to pick something that might make him emotional, or feel a certain way. and suddenly you feel anxious about making a choice. you don't want to provoke thoughts or feelings that he doesn't feel comfortable confronting. your brain starts moving a hundred miles per hour trying to figure out what to do. you assume that something funny might now be the best choice, although what if he has a different sense of humor. you just don’t know.

he glances over at you and sees the somewhat worried expression on your face. it is one that you aren’t good at hiding — not from him anyway. “whatever you want to watch i’m okay with, sweetheart. i  _ promise _ .” he smiles warmly, hoping that it will calm you.

you feel immediately comforted by the sound of his voice and his words are so calming.  _ how did he know? _ he knows you so well even though you both don’t know a lot about each other’s history. he can read you like a book. you're now thinking about something in the thriller section, that seems the least likely to provoke any uncomfortable conversations for him.

he smiles both internally and externally when he sees your shoulders relax and the tension in your body disappear. he honestly isn’t bothered, whatever you want to watch he’ll be perfectly fine with. just as long as he gets to watch it with you.

you think about a couple of movies you enjoy but have not seen in a long time, and pick it out. he seems intrigued by the title, but had never seen it before. all the better. you can enjoy the moment of sharing it with him. you think about how you two might snuggle on the couch together later this evening and get butterflies in your stomach.

“this is the one?” he asks, perfectly happy with your choice. he hasn’t seen it after all so it is going to be a new experience for him.

“yes! it's  _ sooo _ good! i think you're going to love it! it's about a con man, it's pretty neat.” his interest makes you more excited to have a movie night with him than you thought you would be when you first proposed the idea.

_ well that hits a little close to home _ he thinks to himself. but it’s alright, you seem interested. “sounds like fun. would you like anything else?” he asks, he is enjoying the day so far. while he wants to continue and spoil you, he isn’t sure what you want or if your feet were hurting or if you want a rest so he figured he’d ask just to be cautious.

"nope, i think this is great!" you are excited about enjoying more time with him, but the mall is getting busy and you feel ready to go home to just be with him — alone.

“well, then… shall we head home?” he asks, hugging your side and kissing your forehead. he is excited to spend more time with you at home that’s for sure. perhaps even cuddle with you — if that‘s what you want of course. he still isn’t sure with the day you’ve both had if you’ll be up for even a slight bit of intimacy.

you lean into him as he hugs you, trying to show him you appreciate the gesture. “yes! let’s! then we can get into comfy clothes and just enjoy the afternoon.” you smile at him hoping that you are giving a sort of peace offering from earlier.

“that will be nice.” he smiles, lifting your hand up to his lips and kissing your knuckles as the two of you make your way back to the car.

you love that he is making all of these sweet, caring gestures. it feels nice to be treated this way in public compared to how he purposely dominated you earlier to make you feel small. but you decide you should stop thinking about that one incident because he clearly felt bad. it is in the past now. when you get to the car he opens the door for you and you smile and get in. as he drives you both home, you rest a hand on his thigh just to feel connected to him. although it did remind you that he promised  _ daddy’s cock _ later today.

to be continued… 


	7. VI

the moment the two of you step through the door he hugs you from behind. “i’m sorry about earlier.” he apologizes. he knows he should have said it before, but he feels much more comfortable now that he is in a safe space — able to show his vulnerability a little more.

you feel his body press into yours and his voice in your ear. you turn around within his grip and kiss him. “it’s okay raymond, we’re good, i promise.” you look deep into his eyes and smile at how handsome he is. you know how tough it is for him to say that aloud instead of just showing you with his actions.

he keeps your head turned with an arm as he kisses you erotically and gazes into your eyes. he keeps his arm firm as he hugs you. a part of him wants more… wants you, but another still feels guilty — like he didn’t deserve you… now or ever. he pulls away from the kiss and smiles. “are you hungry still? we can order food or just eat snacks while we watch that movie of yours.” he suggests, holding you with both arms around your waist and his head resting on your shoulder.

you moan softly into his mouth as he kisses you, and you feel yourself begin to get wet. you see the look in his eyes… you had been waiting the whole day for his cock again. you look at him playfully, “i’m definitely hungry for real food and excited about the movie, but i’ve got my mind on an idea for appetizers.” you wink at him, hoping he feels okay now that you’re back home.

“oh… and what might that be?” he chuckles, unwrapping his arms from you and kissing your forehead before walking through to the kitchen to make himself a whiskey.

you follow him into the kitchen and bite your lip hoping to seduce him. “well… i can think of one thing i’ve been waiting all day to taste.” you twirl your hair and graze your hand over your breasts.

his minds goes straight to the gutter when he catches a glimpse of you biting your lip and oh my when you go near your breasts. he feels a stirring in his pants and somewhat curses himself for reacting. “can you now?” he says, trying his best to stay composed.

you do your best to keep the control for just a moment, making him want you. want to taste you. to  _ fuck _ you. “yes, daddy… can’t you think of something you have a taste for?” you purr at him, turning your head to the side to expose your neck. you run a hand from your neck to your collarbone and again rub your breasts, but a little firmer this time.

he shudders as he watches you rub your breasts. he walks over to you and holds the back of your hair in a fist gently. he lowers his head down, inches away from your lips. he can feel your breath. “nothing comes to mind.” he whispers, before giving you a slight peck teasingly.

you knew it wouldn’t be long until he reminded you he was in control. you snarl your teeth at him almost rebelliously — animalistic passion boiling up inside. you remain silent and just run your hands from your breasts down to your crotch and bite your lip again and moan softly, as you feel how hot and wet you are for him. hoping he gets the message how badly you want him.

“ _ ohh _ , we’re going to play this little game are we, hmm?” he chuckles, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it aside. he then reaches his hand down to his crotch, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before taking his cock out, stroking it in his hands. “ _ please _ … do continue, sweetheart. daddy’s quite happy stroking his  _ hard _ cock while he watches you.” he teases, knowing deep down he is having quite the effect on you.

you hold your ground as he teases you, even though you could drool over how hot his cock was making you right now. you strip off your shirt and toss it aside, exposing the cute bra you put on earlier, and strip down your leggings and be sure you rub yourself in a way that hints to him just how wet you are. you lick your lips and bite the bottom one on the side to keep teasing him as you eye his cock. you love to watch the way he holds himself, and what he does to himself so you can always do what he loves most.

“that’s my girl.” he moans, stroking his thumb over his tip. he longs to touch you, to  _ fuck _ you.  _ but i can’t give you that control… or can i? _ he removes his jeans and underwear completely before pacing his way over to you. he looks into your eyes before once again, dropping to his knees. he holds your hips as he inhales your scent. he kisses your panties before hooking his fingers into the side and pulling them down.

you watch the precise movement of his thumb on his cock. every place he touched himself, you want to touch him there. as he walks towards you, and you hold your composure. _ is he giving in? _ you moan a little louder as you feel his face next to your pussy. " _ mmmm _ daddy." you are dying for his cock, his mouth,  _ any _ part of him to touch you.

he presses a flat tongue to your pussy and places both of his big hands on your bare ass, pulling his mouth away and giving a little spank before turning his attention back to your pussy, giving your clit a slight lick every once in a while. “you like that don’t you, baby.” he says, running his tongue along your folds.

your breathing picks up as he dives into you and spanks you. "yesss daddy, i love it!" you shout as he hits the right nerve. his tongue is so strong as it dances around your intimate flesh. you place one hand on your breast and the other you rest on his head. not in a forceful way, but just a gentle loving touch.

“ _ mmm _ .” he moans, loving how loud he made you. he almost decides to give into you, to do as you ask — but while he was, he also wants some form of control. “beg me.” he says. “beg for daddy.” he repeats, looking up at you.

"oh daddy… … i need you…  _ mmmmm _ " you moan, giving into his request. "mmm i love when you fuck me with your tongue." you arch your back and lean your hips further into his face with your hands behind you on the counter.

he licks your clit some more before picking you up and carrying you through to the living room. there, he sits you down and leans you back on the sofa. he kneels in between your legs, almost submissively and spreads them apart widely. “tell me where daddy makes you feel good, baby.” he says, already running his hands up and down your thighs.

the feeling of his strong arms carrying you and then spreading your legs apart, and his hands on your thighs is  _ sooooo _ arousing — he is taking care of you. his tongue on your clit is perfect. he always finds the right amount of pressure to make you feel incredible. "mmm, yes daddy that's perfect."

he moans as he sucks your clit, his hard cock eager for attention. he spreads apart your lips and his fingers toys with your opening. “how many do you think i can fit, baby? how far do you think you’ll stretch?” he wonders, already dipping one in slightly to tease you.

you arch your back when he sucks your clit, it feels so fucking good you can barely keep yourself from screaming as you squirm. " _ mmmm _ at least three daddy… maybe four." the feeling of his strong fingers spreading your lips and circling your entrance is driving you insane.

“mmm… let’s see shall we?” he says, dipping one finger in as he sucks your clit, then another… and a third. he decides to wait before fitting another in, loosening you up a bit. he then adds a fourth and smirks when he sees your blissful face.

with each finger he places into you, your back arches even more to make room for him. you are so horny for him you can barely stand it — dying to feel is cock inside of you, but enjoying every second of attention he is giving you with his tongue and fingers.

“i think we can fit another. what do you think, hmm? would you like daddy to fist you?” he asks, a part of him  _ really _ wants to see you scream in pleasure as he is  _ completely _ coated in your juices. but the other part of him feels guilty, as though he is pressuring you — again.

you hum at the thought of his entire fist being inside of your pussy. "mmm, yes daddy, i'd love to try that… … but be gentle, i’m a little nervous." you say, still stuck in your blissful moment of pleasure. you are scared, but will do and try anything for this man. you love him so much and know that he will never intentionally hurt you.

he holds out his other hand for you to hold. a form of intimacy that he enjoys. he loves to intertwine his fingers with yours. “tell me to stop if it hurts too much, okay?” he says, hoping that you will — that you won’t allow him do whatever he wants just because he is in control. he gives your hand a kiss before taking his hand back and keeping your hips in place. he presses his thumb into his palm and eases his way into you cautiously, trying his hardest to make it as painless as possible.

you appreciate that he offers his hand. he is so sweet to you, and you love when he shows it. you squeeze his hand as you feel his hand pressing against your pussy. you moan out as he makes it through the tightest part of you, "ohhhh daddy!" you shout. not making any comment about pain. you don't want him to stop, even though it isn't the most comfortable thing you've experienced. you squeeze his hand a little tighter and unclench your eyes to look at his face and see how much he is enjoying it.

the moment you shouted out he is startled. you didn’t say anything about whether or not it hurt, but even as he eases his hand in he has to pause it. “tell me to stop,  _ please _ … i don’t want to hurt you. you have to tell me to stop if it is.” he states, looking up at you — a mixture of nervous and scared, but also lust hiding behind his eyes.

“i promise it’s okay daddy,” you say between heavy breaths. “i love you.” you hope that will calm his nerves. it is just a much different sensation than you were used to.

“okay, baby… but you can tell me. i’ll stop whenever you want me to.” he smiles, needing you to know that you have a choice. he eases his fist further into you until only his forearm is visible. he then waits for you to somewhat wrap around him before sensually pushing it in and out, his tongue working wonders on your clit.

"okay daddy," you smile softly wanting him to know that you were truly okay with it. you hum as he begins moving his fist inside of you slowly, you can barely focus on how good he is making your clit feel because of his fist filling you up. you close your eyes and lean your head back into the couch cushions and arch your back to open yourself as far as you can for him. you wonder how long he will want to fist you, as you think about his cock and how hard it must be right now, although it is out of your sight.

“ohh baby.” he moans as he watches how your pussy wraps around his fist and forearm perfectly. a part of him feels a little insecure with that fact that his forearm has more girth than his cock. but he is more focused on pleasuring you and that was that. he buries his face into your clit as he fists you gently.

"mmm daddy, that feels good," you moan as he strokes your g-spot. your body is overwhelmed with sensations and you feel close to orgasm. "daddy… .don't… stop… yessss… oh yes…  _ ohhhhhhh _ !" you moan out loudly as he takes care of you in the best way. moments away from spilling over the edge your body writhes under his control.

he moans around your clit as he fists you, trying his best to keep you from squirming with his other arm around your waist. “cum for daddy, baby.” he says, sucking your clit. he is so turned on by watching his arm go in and out of you, your juices lubricating his arm with every stroke.

“daddy… fuck… yes…  _ oohhhh _ daddy… ohhhh  _ daddyyy _ !!” you moan loudly as you orgasm around his hand. your pussy clenches around his fist, and your body is overwhelmed with pleasure. as your breathing slows a bit, you open your eyes to look at him, and smile sweetly.

“mmm… baby.” he moans as he quickens the pace a little bit. he shudders as you orgasm around of him. he has to try his hardest not to come with you there and then. once you begin to calm down a little bit he slips his hand out as gently as possible and looks at all of your juices nicely coating it.

you try to catch your breath as you ride the waves of your orgasm. you feel a little strange once he removes his hand from inside of you and need a moment to recover before he puts his cock in you. you motion for him to get up to hug and kiss you gently. “i love you so much,” you say softly.

he moves from his place and wraps his arms around you, his cock resting on your abdomen. “beautiful girl.” he says as he kisses you. he holds you for a short while until he feels that you would want him — that you will be ready. “do you want more?” he asks, not wanting to assume.

his body is warm against yours, and his arms feel so nice wrapped around you. you feel the heat of his cock on your stomach, and it makes you hornier despite the slight exhaustion from his fisting. "mmm yes daddy." you whisper into his ear.

he gives you another kiss before lifting you up again and bringing you into the bedroom. he kisses you passionately as he crawles atop you and starts to pump his cock, your juices coating him. “are you ready, baby?” he asks, running his cock over your clit teasingly.

the weight of your body against his arms is so comforting. knowing he can take care of you, hold you, carry you and the fact that he does makes you love him even more. you bite your lip as you look up at him seductively, and moan when his tip touches your sensitive clit. "oh god yes, daddy." you whimper, practically begging him.

he takes your arms and places them on his bare back — the one part of himself that he is most insecure. he hopes you won’t mind, if you do it will be fine. he likes it when you touch his chest, he likes it when you touch him anywhere. he pushes his cock into you gradually and groans when he is fully in. “mmm, baby.” he moans, loving the feeling of your slick walls.

you never touch his back and are shocked he is allowing you to play a more active role in this particular sexual encounter. but you love every moment of it, him allowing you to touch him. you moan softly as his cock enters you — still wet from all of the teasing he has done all day. you can never get enough of him. you press your head back into the pillow as you feel the ridge of his cock graze over every inch inside of you.

he cups your face with the hand that isn’t completely soaked with your juices and gazes into your eyes as he thrusts into you slowly and lovingly. he kisses you softly and moans as you make him feel good — hoping that he is returning the favor.

this moment together feels so intimate and connected. in a different way than when you normally fuck. like he is making sweet sweet love to you, with the kindest most gentle version of himself. you savor every moment of his cock sliding in and out of you. you enjoy submitting to his control, but also like the occasion that you feel on the same playing field. maybe he still feels bad from earlier and just wants to be soft and vulnerable with you for a moment. you rub your hands along his back as he makes you feel so good with his hard cock.

it’s hard for him to know whether or not you’re fine with touching his back. and honesty, it’s even harder for him to feel it, though when he feels your hands brush along it he feels a slight tingle. he smiles shyly at you and kisses you. “you smell  _ so _ good. so  _ very _ good.” he tells you, hoping you’ll get the message. you feel so good around him, but he is feeling much more than that in this moment.

you run your hand up his back and place one on his shoulder, where you know he can feel your gentle touch. you smile back at him, knowing he is trying to let himself be vulnerable with you. the intimacy you are sharing in this moment is so deep and loving that you almost don’t know how else to respond other than with touch. you know by now that was his love language, especially when he cannot say something aloud. as he speeds up the pace, but still thrusts gently, your breasts begin to shake under the force of his strength.

he closes his eyes as he quickens the pace, trying his best to not ravish you. to not go back to his primal instincts. he is trying so hard to show you how much he cares, he doesn’t want to turn back now and give you mixed signals. he opens his eyes and kisses you softly. he smiles warmly at you before tucking his head into your neck and breathing subconsciously near your ear, feeling his release nearing.

you breathe faster as he leans his body against yours, knowing by the sound of his breath he is getting closer. you whisper into his ear to feed his arousal, "yes, daddy, that feels so good… … you feel so good… your cock is  _ soooo _ big and hard." hoping you haven't crossed any boundaries. you are not attempting to give him any orders, but rather cheer him on, excited to feel his cum fill you up, wanting him to feel as good as humanly possible when he reaches his orgasm.

he holds your head with his dry hand and kisses your forehead from the side as he nears his finish. he feels himself becoming emotional but tries his hardest to keep it in. you don’t need to see that, don’t need to see him vulnerable. he truly hides his face in the crook of your neck this time and holds your waist as best he can as he thrusts gently into you, tears swelling in his eyes. “i'm going to cum, baby.” he states, so close to coming.

you feel his face bury into your neck and his hand on your head. you leave one hand on his shoulder and the other you place gently on his head to hold him. you can tell he is having some sort of moment, but don’t want him to know you knew. “oh yes daddy.” you moan as he tells you he is about to cum. you know you won’t orgasm big from this, but it feels so amazing and his cum inside of you will feel incredible. you know a moment like this one is rare so you enjoy it while it lasts. you breathe even heavier as you feel him thrust long and hard into you, ready to fill you up.

he hears your heavy breathing and moans as he nears his climax, breathing in your ear. “ _ oohhhh _ , baby.” he groans. he picks up his pace a little before spurting deep inside of you, shuddering as he does so. he turns his head slightly to the side and kisses your neck lazily as he feels himself filling you up. your pussy feels different this time however. he begins to panic, thinking maybe he’s came too early. so he reaches a hand down to your clit and plays with it while still thrusting into you a little.

his deep voice in your ear makes your eyes roll back into your head. his grunts as he pumps slowly into you while he cums drives you insane. you certainly hadn’t expected him to reach down and pleasure you while he was still finishing his orgasm, it almost startled you, but you immediately moan as he sends you over the edge. "ohhhh… yes… daddy… don't stop." between his cock inside of you, your pussy filled with hot cum, and his strong finger on your clit it only takes a moment for you to orgasm. " _ ohhhhhh _ !" you moan out as you feel your pussy clenching down on his cock. you arch your back as you feel him thrust into you to experience the fullness of your orgasm.

he moans as he feels your pussy clenching down on his cock, practically milking him until there is nothing left. “ _ please _ .” he begs weakly, whispering in your ear as he awaits your orgasm — eager to feel you cum again.

his whimper in your ear pushes you the rest of the way over the edge. "ooohhh… daddy." you moan softly as you reach your peak — a full wave of pleasure overcoming your body. you feel the skin on his chest pressing against your breasts and stomach as your body convulses under him. the weight of his body pressing against yours keeping you from fully writhing, but that doesn't lessen the strength of your orgasm. fuck this one felt different. better because of how vulnerable you know he is this time.

he grinds against you as you rode out your orgasm. he eventually pulls out of your pussy and lays, curled up in a ball against you. his head resting on both your breast and shoulder, his arms wrapped around you. he doesn’t give you eye contact, he can’t. he’ll break down from being so overwhelmed. he’s never felt like this in so long, never felt as though he belonged to someone just as they belonged to him. he hopes you don’t mind him being vulnerable — he hopes your impression of him hasn’t changed because he hadn’t been as rough and raw with you as usual.

you lean into his body as he holds you. this wasn't quite what you'd expected of him, but you enjoy every moment of his soft demenor. you close your eyes and place a hand on his arm that is across your body. you whisper, "i love you so much." hoping that you aren't pushing him too far into being uncomfortable with the moment you are sharing. but this all feels too good. too right.

a tear escapes his eye the moment he feels your hand on his arm — just so much as a touch of intimacy overwhelms him, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. “i know, sweetheart. i know.” he says, pulling you in closer. he hopes that he doesn’t sound arrogant. he wants nothing more than to tell you how he feels. but with his track record? the moment he gets close to someone, becomes vulnerable they get hurt. he can’t do that to you — he  _ needs  _ you.

just the sound of his voice in response and the squeeze he gives you is comforting. you know he loves you even if he doesn’t say it all that often. you intertwine your legs with his attempting to get your body as close to his as possible. this is a moment you will never forget as long as you live. he is clearly pushing the boundaries of his comfort level and that is a big deal to you. and a big step in your relationship.

he hugs you and pulls you closer to him. he feels surprised with how lovely and comforting it felt to hold someone. he closes his eyes and inhales your scent. god he  _ loves _ the way you smell. when he next opens his eyes he lifts his head up lazily and looks at his watch. “sorry. i must have fallen asleep on you.” he chuckles nervously, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. “would you like to watch your movie now or?” he asks, putting on some underwear. the fact that he had fallen asleep in your arms has thrown him off a little. questions began to flood his mind. what did you do? did you watch him? did you want to push him away? were you angry at him for being a little submissive? he doubts they are the case but his insecurities were certainly getting the better of him.

you feel his breathing get heavier and slower as you hold each other. you wonder what is swirling through his mind at this moment, but decide not to let yours wander too far from this special moment. you hear a light snore escape his mouth and figure he must be asleep. you let your body relax into his embrace and watch him sleep for a few moments. he is so vulnerable and sweet right now, you can barely contain yourself. you feel like a teenage girl and just want to squeal over how adorable he is in your arms. after you focus on the rhythm of his breathing, you feel yourself drift off as well. when you feel him stir, your eyes open and look at him. he appears startled almost, and you wonder why he is that way. you have no agenda together today, and the nap was a nice surprise. "it's okay babe, i fell asleep just a few moments after you." you want to tell him how much you love the way he made love to you, how much you love holding each other and napping, how much you love his vulnerability, but don’t want to make him anymore uncomfortable. you eye his soft cock as he puts on his underwear, and watch him tuck it away. something inside of you just wants to kiss it, caress it, hold it, while it was soft. you appreciate every bit of him and his body, aroused or not. and you want to show him that. "uh… yeah, if you still want to," you say hesitantly. you had honestly forgotten about his proposal to order food and watch the movie however long ago that was.

he looks at you, trying to hide the fact that he’s scared. he’s scared of how fast he’s moving, how fast he’s getting sucked into it all. “yes, i should go order. anything you want… o-or do you want snacks or both?” he asks, putting on an undershirt and some loose bottoms. he needs to hide himself, put on a shield of armor. putting on a suit seems a bit over dramatic so he decides that something comfy would do. he’d been perfectly fine with being somewhat vulnerable with you — but falling asleep?! he just can’t deal with that right now.

"oh whatever you decide on will be perfect," you say quickly. he seems like he is trying to get out of the room rather urgently and you're not entirely sure why but you let it happen. he must have a reason, he usually does. you eye his outfit, it's kind of cute to see him in comfy clothes for a change. he usually sleeps naked or just in underwear, so you rarely see him in this type of outfit. you hope that he might want to snuggle some more on the couch when you watch the movie together, but aren’t too sure if he will be comfortable with that since some snuggling already happened today. you so desperately want him to know it is okay to be vulnerable more of the time and that it is safe. you love him. you won’t hurt him and you trust he won’t hurt you.

he nods before leaving the room in a hurry and making his way through to the kitchen. he sighs shakily before pouring himself another whiskey. he’s never been so vulnerable before. sure he’s slept with you many times, but not once had he been in your arms. it was always him holding you and when he went to sleep he was prepared for it. that’s how it  _ has  _ to be. this time on the other hand, it just didn’t fit his schedule and that bugs him for reasons he can’t possibly begin to fathom. it just bugs him and that is that. he take out his phone and order some food for the both of you, hoping that you’ll like it when it arrives. he has to admit to being slightly frightened to watch the movie with you. a part of him wants to be close to you but the other wants to instinctively put his walls back up.

you get up slowly, trying to understand why he might be uncomfortable right now and go to slip into some comfy clothes — a long oversized tshirt and some shorts. no underwear or bra. you walk softly into the kitchen and see him leaning over the counter with a glass of whiskey. you try to not say anything eliciting further vulnerable feelings, but want to also make him feel comfortable again. you look up at him and his face is burdened with emotions he clearly doesn't want to be feeling at the moment. "would you mind if i had a little bit of your whiskey?"

“would you like me to pour you some or?” he asks, not wanting to assume that you want what was left out of his glass but if you do he’ll gladly let you have it.

"oh, well maybe i could just taste yours first, and then decide if i want a larger glass?" you don't know if he is even comfortable sharing something so simple right now. today has clearly been a rollercoaster for him and you didn't want to push it.

“of course.” he smiles weakly, passing you over his glass. “i ordered chinese by the way… i hope that’s okay.” he says as you look down at the amber liquid.

"that sounds perfect." you say with a smile before you take a sip. you’ve had whiskey before, but not as fancy as the kind he drinks. it actually tastes quite pleasant. "hm, that is really good. would you mind if i had a glass?"

he nods before moving to get a glass out for you. “tell me when to stop.” he says, slowly pouring the whiskey for you.

"stop." you say with a grin on your face. he was so cute and you want to tell him so bad just how cute he is. "thanks babe."

he is surprised when you call him babe but he just tries to brush it off. “so, the movie. you probably have more chance of putting it on than i… being the technological moron and all.” he jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood — or rather his mood.

"ha, okay i can do that right quick." you say cheerfully and skip over to the living room with the dvd. you queue up the movie and return to the kitchen. "it's all ready once the food gets here, we just have to hit play." you smile at him, and reach a hand out — palm up — wanting to hold his for a moment.

“seems simple enough.” he says, putting his hand in yours. “but you should still be responsible for it because i am truly hopeless.” he states, coming closer to you only to give your hairline a slight kiss — if he can even call if that. it was more of a brushing of his lips if he was honest. he squeezes your hand lightly before letting go and making his way over the the sofa to take a seat.

"aw, you're not hopeless!" you say jovially hoping that he knows you don't mean to push him into a vulnerable space. you appreciate his touch in response and follow him into the living room. you look at him with a smile as he is sitting on the sofa before you plop down right next to him in a childish, excited kind of way.

“with technology? oh but i am.” he chuckles as he take a seat. he pretends not to notice where you decide to sit but deep down he’s a little anxious. he wants you to sit next to him but for him to be the one to initiate the intimacy — although it is hard. though at the same time he wants a little bit of space to prove that he isn’t vulnerable — although he is. his head is spinning in circles, though when he sees you sit next to him he is glad that he hasn’t pushed you away with being an emotional wreck.

while you wait for the food to arrive, you try to distract him from his clear discomfort. you aren’t planning to scoot away from him unless he asks you to, so maybe a distraction will help. “do you have a favorite movie or book?” you feel part of your legs touching on the couch, but try not to draw attention to it.

“hmm… i don’t really have a favorite though my most recent read was to kill a mockingbird.” he shrugs, not failing to notice how close the two of you were. he doesn’t mind it really, though it is slightly throwing him off from time to time.

"oh, that's a good book! i definitely prefer fiction over non-fiction. it's more fun to live in that type of world sometimes." you grin at him. "you ask me a question like that. what do you want to know?" you try to push him just for small talk to keep his mind off of the physical closeness.

“ _ hhhmmmm _ .” he began, thinking of something to ask. “favorite musician/band.” he asks, that being the first thing that came to mind.

"hmmmm." you look up at the ceiling as you ponder his question. "i enjoy so many different types of music, it's tough to pick. i do kind of secretly love jazz, but don't really talk about it much. what about you?" his body seems to be relaxing a bit.

“i’m the same to be honest. there are so many to choose from. the rolling stones, dean martin, guns n’ roses, frank sinatra… it honestly depends on the mood.” he shrugs, looking over at you.

you smile softly at him, and just as you are getting lost in his handsome eyes you hear a knock at the door. “that must be the food!”

“ahh yes.” he says, snapping out of his reverie and standing up. he walks to the door and pays for the food before grabbing two plates and some knives and forks. he returns to the sofa and handed one to you. “im not sure if you prefer to eat it on a plate or not.” he states, nervous in case he’s overstepped somehow.

“this is perfect! wow this looks amazing.” you smile at him excited about this new thing you’re doing together. “ready to start the movie?” you ask as you reach for the remote.

“ready when you are.” he says, opening his meal and smiling at you. he is glad that you still wanted to watch the movie. he wasn’t too sure if you want to be near him after the whole emotional incident — but he is certainly happy with the closeness.

you smile widely at him, showing how thrilled you are to be spending the afternoon with him like this. "i love you… like a lot a lot." you say gently hoping he gets the message that everything is okay. you press play on the movie and as the opening soundtrack comes on you scoot just a tiny bit closer to him. you decide to wait to try to snuggle until after you both are done eating. you take the first bite, "yum! i don't know what this is, but it's amazing!"

he chuckles slightly when you declare your love for him. perhaps it was the childish almost teenager-in-love way of saying it. he wasn’t sure, but he liked it. he appreciates it when you scoot closer to him. he makes a start at eating his food and grins when you enjoy it.

you like how comfortable and satisfied he seems right now. a few moments into the movie you turn to look at his face, and see how enthralled he is with the action on screen. you grin as you watch him for just a moment, but quickly turn your head back to the screen so he doesn't catch you.

he finds himself enjoying the movie. he wasn’t quite sure about it at first but he figured he’d get into it — and get into it he did! he almost didn’t notice you looking at him. “do you like it?” he asks, gesturing to your food.

"oh… yes! it's terrific. i'm so full." you smile at him softly and turn your attention back to the movie

“would you like me to get rid of it?” he asks, already standing up to put his leftovers into the kitchen.

"oh, that's okay, i can take it." you get up to walk with him to the kitchen, and realize he will miss a good part of the movie.

he smiles as you follow him. he takes your leftovers and sets both of them down on the countertop before reaching his hand out and stroking your face slightly. he comes nearer to you and tries to hug you — but you both go in for it at the same time, on the same side so he backs away slightly, almost embarrassed. “sorry.” he says.

"oh, what're you sorry for." you say in a cheery tone and go in with your arms wide and wrap them as far around his body as you can. you hum as you feel his arms embrace you warmly.

he smiles as he hugs you, the fresh smell of your hair making him feel comforted. he kisses your hairline as he sways his hips slightly with yours. you are so warm and small… in comparison to him of course — and he loves it. “what do you say we get back to that movie, hmm?” he asks, leaving out how he wants you in his arms.

your movements together and head buried in his chest makes you want to slow dance with him. maybe you would get the courage to propose the idea later. "that sounds perfect." you say softly. you grab his hand and lead him back into the couch, "we might have to rewind a bit."

“oh that’s fine.” he says simply, sitting down — spacing himself out a little in case you don’t want him to be close.  _ why wouldn’t she want you to be close for fuck sake, raymond?! you’ve just hugged?! you’ve just walked in here hand in hand?! stop letting your sad insecurities get the best of you! _

you look at him to gauge his demeanor, and when it seems okay you scoot over closer to him and nestle yourself into his side.

he smiles when you come closer to him. he wraps an arm around you and kisses you head lightly before turning his attention to the movie.

you quickly rewind the movie, and start back to where you had left off. you rest your head on his chest and breathe in deeply the scent of his fresh laundry and cologne.

he begins to truly love the intimacy the both of you are experiencing. it is some peaceful domestic bliss. he loves having his arm around you, embracing you. he couldn’t get enough of seeing your head on his chest. every single question you have about him he wants to answer. every single photograph he had from his childhood he wants to share… there weren’t many, but he still wanted to show you them. he felt comfortable with the idea of you knowing who he once was. though telling you would be a slippery slope, it is only fair you know. he quickly snaps his head back into reality and began to watch the movie.

you felt happy that he was embracing you and allowing for some snuggles on the couch. the happenings of this day had clearly pushed his boundaries a bit, but he seems more comfortable with what was happening now. you enjoy the feeling of your head rising and falling on his chest as he breathes deeply.

not only is he happy and content with the intimacy, but he is also overjoyed with your taste in movies. you’d managed to pick something that was somewhat emotional, but packed with action and a few witty sayings. that way it is enjoyable and isn’t difficult for him to watch.

you enjoyed the changes in his breath and the small grunts he made while watching the action parts of the movie. before long it was already over and you were sad that the cuddling might be over for now. but you lay there, now on his belly and roll over to look at him. " _ soooooo _ , what'd ya think?"

“it was good. something i’d definitely watch again.” he says, running his fingertips up and down your side. smiling at your cute little face.

you move your head side to side to rub your cheek against his belly as he touches you. "mmmm." you hum at him. "i'm so glad you enjoyed it, i loved watching it with you." you smile sweetly up at him.

he smiles as you hum. “ditto.” he states simply, stroking your hair. he holds you in his arms before deciding that he needs to sleep. “sweetheart, im going to go to bed early. it has been a busy day after all… you’re welcome to join me. but don’t have to of course.” he smiles, almost encouraging you to hop up.

"of course i'll join you daddy." you say quietly hoping that he isn't trying to escape your presence. you move your body lazily and get up off the sofa to follow him back to the bedroom.

he smirks when he hears his title. he brushes his teeth and gets ready for bed — still deciding to wear the undershirt and bottoms. he doesn’t feel ready to get undressed yet. he silently hopes that you didn’t take offense… and that you won’t ask. it is just something that he needs to overcome himself. he’ll likely be better once he has some sleep anyway. he waits for you on the bed, lays back as he always does — hoping that you’ll want to be in his arms like always.

you follow his lead and get ready for bed and are only a few steps behind him. when you look at him laying on the bed you his gaze is so soft and gentle. you see his open body language telling you it's okay to snuggle, so you climb into the bed and lay your body completely against his and place a hand on his belly and your head on his chest. you smile at his warmth enveloping you and you feel your body begin to relax.

he holds you tightly, loving how warm you are. loving  _ you _ . he hopes that you truly do know and that every time he tells you in different ways you realize the message he’s trying to communicate. it was just hard for him to open up, to make himself  _ that _ vulnerable. to admit to depending on someone. “goodnight, sweetheart.” he says as he kisses your forehead.

his gentle snuggles make you feel so safe, despite the way he dominates and controls you sometimes. as you fall asleep in his arms, it feels as if nothing bad can ever happen to you. the deepness of his voice lulls you further into relaxation. “goodnight raymond.” you say in your sleepiest voice before you drift off.

to be continued…


	8. VII

when he awakens he is spooning you from behind. he turns his head and notices that the both of you have slept for a good while — in fact it is shortly after lunch time. he turns you gently onto your back and lays with his head hovering above your abdomen. he lifts up your loose t-shirt and kisses your stomach lightly, moving his way down to your intimate area. he runs his big hands over your thighs before pulling your panties to one side carefully and dipping his tongue into your slit. he blindly locates your clit and begins to lick it softly. it is unfortunate really, he wishes that he has full access so that he can taste you properly.

you stretch as you feel him move your body, but keep your eyes closed as you try to wake your body up. you feel his sweet kisses and moan softly, “mmmm, good morning daddy.” the moment his tongue touches your sensitive area, your eyes pop open. you arch your back slightly, still trying to get out sleepy stretches, but also press your clit further into his mouth. “ _ ohhhhh _ .” you moan out as he suckles you. your body tenses up with pleasure as he laps up your wetness.

the moment he hears you moan he coaxes you into bucking up your hips and pulls your panties off, throwing them on the floor. he curls his arms around the backs of your legs and practically plunges his face into you, licking and sucking your clit every chance he can get. he looks up at you as he eats your pussy and loves the way your lips are parted, a moan escaping your lips.

you squirm as he pleasures you — your head pressed back into the pillow and your arms holding onto the headboard. "oh… daddy… _yessss_ … that feels so good." you moan between breaths. you already feel your orgasm building up, and are desperate to feel his cock inside. you feel him unwrap one of his arms and begin to circle your entrance with a finger as he continues to flick your clit with his tongue, your breathing getting heavier with every movement he makes.

“mmm.” he moans around your clit, making you feel as good as possible. “ _ mmmmm _ .” he moans again as he feels some of your juices trickle their way into his tongue. he teases your entrance with his finger, bringing you closer to orgasm.

the vibration of his moan on your clit almost sent you over the edge. "yes daddy… ohhh fuck… yes, yes!" your hips writhe under his control and you arch your back as you feel a finger plunge into you and start finger fucking you so fast to make you cum.

he finger fucks you harder as he laps your clit with his tongue, making you feel even better. “mmm, baby.” he rasps against you, adding in another finger and watching your pussy clamp down around him.

"ohhhhhh!" you scream out as you feel yourself spill over, orgasming around his fingers. " _ dddaaadddyyy _ !" you call out when he doesn't stop fingering you and puts his tongue back to your clit as your nerves become overwhelmed with pleasure.

he smirks when you begin to push into his face, the pleasure becoming too much to bare. he takes his finger out and instead moves it to your ass. teasing your asshole as he dips his tongue as far as he possibly can into your pussy.

your body continues to squirm uncontrollably under his touch. you weren’t expecting the touch on your ass but still raise your legs up farther to spread your ass a little for him. "oh daddy, you're driving me crazy this morning.” you giggle.

he lifts his head up from your legs and crawls his way up to your face. he leans down and kisses you, rubbing his clothed erection over your bare pussy. “where’s your vibrator?… don’t look at me like that, i know you have one  _ and _ brought one. you  _ really _ can’t get  _ fucking _ off your mind now, can you?” he grins, grinding against you slowly.

a shocked expression crosses your face when he asks about your vibrator, but you figure it will be fun. he is  _ so _ good at getting creative with you to make each other feel good. you moan slightly because you don't want to part from his erection pressing against your thigh. you just want to feel him  _ now _ , but you get up and go retrieve your vibrator and hand it over to him.

he sits on the edge of the bed and puts the vibrator down. he strips off all of his clothes, throwing them to one side. he pulls you closer to him, in between his legs and lifts up your t-shirt. he cups both of your breasts and circles your nipples, giving them a little nibble. he lays you down beneath him and grabs some lube from the bedside drawer. “daddy’s going to fuck you in the ass while you play with your pussy, okay?” he says, needing you to agree to it first.

you watch him carefully as he takes his clothes off and eye his erection. his touch on your skin is so gentle and the touch on your nipples sends tingles through your body. every time he holds you or moves your body, his strength just makes you love him even more. “okay daddy, i can do that.” you agree and wait for him to position your hips and give you further instructions.

“good girl.” he coats your ass in lubricant and slips a finger in gently. he pumps it in and out a few times before hearing you moan. “you like it when daddy plays with your ass, don’t you?” he hums, getting you familiar with the movements as he lubes up his cock and gets it ready.

“mmmm, yes daddy.” you moan in response. you reach a hand down to feel how wet you are and begin to slowly rub your clit. you feel your asshole tighten around his finger as he moves it in and out of you.

he removes his finger and replaces it with his cock. he practically growls as he enters you. “ _ mmmmmm _ . you’re my good little slut aren’t you? you’ll do anything to please daddy, won’t you? even let him penetrate that tight little ass of yours.” he groans, leaning forward and stroking your throat — his fingers wrapping around it slightly.

you look up at him innocently as you feel his cock filling up your ass. "mmm, yes daddy." you say obediently, knowing he expects a response. after a moment you look up at him, "daddy, can i put a pillow under my back so it feels better?" you hope he won't be mad at your interruption of the moment, but propping your ass up will open it up more for his cock and give you easier access to your pussy.

he pauses his thrusts to reach over and grab you a pillow. “lift yourself up for me, baby.” he says gently. he slides the pillow underneath your back. “is that okay, sweetheart?” he asks, willing to adjust it if need be.

"yes, thank you." you say as you feel his cock wiggle around inside of you while he adjusts the pillow. you reach for the vibrator and turn it on and begin slowly rubbing along your entrance.

“mmm, good girl. it’s a shame i can’t fuck all of you at the same time.” he groans, gazing at how wet your pussy is while you rub your entrance and he fucks your ass.

"mmmm yes daddy.” you moan as you feel the ridge on his tip graze over every inch of your asshole. you are nervous about double penetration, but slowly slip the vibrator inside your pussy. it is so wet that it slides in without any effort. you slightly widen the spread of your legs and arch your back against the pillow to get the vibrator as deep as you can.

“ohhh yes, baby. give daddy a show.” he shudders, running his hands up and down your legs as he thrusts into you slowly.

"mmmm, daddy, you make me feel so good," you moan out as you feel his cock and the vibrator filling up your body. you hope he doesn't think it's weird to watch you touch yourself… you enjoy watching him, but maybe you are just weird. you almost feel embarrassed, but keep going because he told you to. the touch of his strong hands on your legs, pressing them farther apart turns you on. you slowly move the vibrator in and out as you get used to the feeling of both your pussy and ass being filled at the same time.

“that’s my girl, fuck that tight little pussy of yours.” he groans, his eyes filled with lust. he quickens his pace but still keeps it nice enough so that you are sturdy. he watches as you fuck yourself and he can’t possibly be more aroused by the sight.

you speed up your pace to match his thrusts and you breathe heavily as you feel your body begin to tense up with pleasure. "mmmm daddy… you make me feel so  _ fucking _ good." you moan out as you reach your other hand down to rub your clit with your fingers.

“cum for daddy, baby. let daddy feel your  _ tight _ little asshole pulsate around him.” he growls, lowering himself down and squeezing your breasts — giving them as much attention as he possibly can at his angle.

every part of you feels so overwhelmed with stimulation right now that you don't know how to let yourself spill over. the touch of his hands on your breasts certainly didn't hurt. "oh… ohhh… ohhhhhh… daddy! yes! fuck!" you shout as you feel yourself reaching your peak. your pussy and asshole both tightening around the respective members.  _ god _ you can’t even manage to interpret the level of pleasure you are experiencing in this moment.

he groans as he feels you pulsate around him, it feels even better than the first time. he thrusts into you fast, his hands holding the backs of your thighs as he holds your legs up. “that’s my pretty little baby.” he growls.

as he speeds up you take the vibrator out of your pussy and lift your ass and legs up for him to move fast and hard inside of your ass. “oh daddy, your cock is so hard.” you moan hoping that it turns him on when you compliment him.

“mmm, my little fuck toy.” he groans as he fucks you as hard as he possibly can, watching your tits bounce up and down. “you like daddy’s cock in your ass, don’t you?” he hums.

you moan every time his hips pound hard into your ass, “ohhh yes daddy!” you feel your body shaking the entire bed as he gets harder with each pump into you.

he quickly pulls out of you and flips you over so that you are on all fours, relaxing on the pillow beneath. he puts his cock back into your ass, pulling in and out teasingly before fucking you hard again. “you’re  _ mine _ , mine to fuck, mine to play with, mine to do with whatever i want.  _ mine _ .” he groans, finding himself on another level of possessiveness. being dominant with you, owning you — it turns him on to another level.

you let your body be somewhat limp as he turns you over and spreads your ass again. you enjoy when he takes control in this way because you don’t have to do anything except be there for him to fuck and feel good. and you love when he feels good, almost more than when he makes you cum. “mmm, yes daddy, i will  _ always _ belong to you.” you feel his hands forcefully hold your hips as he slams his cock back inside of your ass.

he continues to slam his hard cock into you and slaps your ass to make him feel even more in control. he takes one hand and bends your left arm, pulling it back before moving his other hand under your neck and pulling you up, slightly squeezing your throat. “ _ who _ do you belong to?” he asks, knowing  _ exactly _ what he wants to hear.

you feel him grabbing your body fiercely, reminding you he is in full control. you feel your breath choked back a little by his hand. "you.  _ always _ you." you reply in a strained voice.

he pounds into you harshly, ready to cum any moment. “say it again… say daddy owns you!” he calls out, feeling himself ready for release.

"you  _ own _ me daddy!" you shout with your strained voice. so ready to feel his hot cum in your asshole, you arch your back for him.

he lets out a low groan leading to a long moan as he shoots his cum deep inside of your asshole. he clenches his palm around your throat, practically strangling you — loving the strangled moans you make.

you feel his hot cum literally fill you to the brim of your asshole. as he slowly pumps during his orgasm, his cock displaces the cum making it dribble out down the inside of your thighs. “oohhhh.  _ fuck _ me, daddy.” you moan despite the hold he has on your throat.

he lets go of your throat and slumps forward as he finishes his mind blowing orgasm. he breathes heavily against your back, trying to keep as much weight off you as possible — placing his hands down at either side of your body.

you take a sharp breath in as he lets go of your throat and appreciate the comforting warmth of his chest on your back. you feel his heavy breathing pressing you further into the bed. his cum still dribbling out of your ass as his cock softens in you.

he rolls the both of you over so that you’re laying face up on top of him. he thrusts into you gently until his cock softens almost completely. only then does he finally pull out. “i’ve got a meeting in half an hour. i completely forgot about it.” he sighs, running his hands along your skin and cupping your breasts.

"oh.” you say, disappointed that there won't be any snuggling afterwards. but you enjoy the warmth of his body and hands on your skin in this moment.

“i’ll make it up to you, baby… i  _ promise _ .” he says, already having an idea up his sleeve. he coaxes you into laying next to him and he kisses you passionately before getting up. “why don’t you take a nice long shower, hmm? i’m sure i won’t be too long.” he states as he walks on through to the bathroom and cleans himself off — the door still open so that you can bear witness to everything.

you look at him with a disappointed look, but agree with what he says. you watch him get ready while you lay in the bed — paying special attention to his soft cock swinging around and his belly.

“would you like me to bring you anything? do you have any cravings?” he asks as he puts on his briefs, socks and pants.

you are distracted by watching him tuck his soft cock away and it takes you a moment to register what he asked you. "hm? no… i'm sure i'm fine, i'll call you if i think of something." you smile warmly at him.

he buttons and tucks in his shirt before putting on his vest and tie. “alright, baby. have a nice day. i’ll be back in a while.” he smiles, putting on his jacket and shoes before giving you a quick peck.

"okay daddy, i'll just be right here." you watch him walk out of the room and think about what you're going to do while you wait for him. you lay in bed for a few minutes before getting up to take a quick shower.

as he meets with a high end client who’s equally if not even more paranoid than him all he can think about is you — how beautiful you are, how you bring out the best in him. sure, there are times like this morning where he is overly possessive… but he doesn’t truly mean it. at least not in a bad way, it just turns him on. makes him feel good, makes him feel in control. makes him feel dominant.

you try to be patient waiting for him to come back from his meeting, but it is so hard. you put on an oversized t-shirt after the shower and walk into the den to sit on the couch and watch tv while you wait. all you can think about is him. what you might do next. your next snuggles. the next time he fucks you.  _ i love him so much, _ you can barely keep from squealing.

once he is finished with his meeting he decides to call you. “hey, sweetheart.” he says cheerfully as he leaves the building, gets back into his car and starts driving.

you hear the phone ring when you are lost in a day dream, "hey, babe… i've missed you!" it doesn't seem like much time has passed, but also feels like forever since he was here.

“i have too.” he smiles warmly. “i’m on my way back now. i’ll be about twenty minutes or so.” he says, failing to mention how he couldn’t resist buying you a little something.

twenty minutes feels like  _ sooo _ much longer to wait, you just wanted him to be back already. how can you fill a whole twenty minutes waiting for him. “okay daddy, i can’t wait to see you.” you say excitedly. you decide to stay only in your oversized t-shirt with nothing else for when he returns.

as he makes his way home he can’t wait to see you. he is so excited, it feels like it’s been so long. he’s surprised with how much he feels like he depends on you. he arrives just under half an hour later and knocks on the door with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a handful of gifts in the other.

you pace around the apartment for about half an hour waiting for him to get home. _he said twenty minutes._ _where is he?_ you decide to put on a jazz record you found on his shelf for his arrival. a few moments later you hear a knock at the door and are confused. _why would he knock?_ but you open the door and see him presenting you with flowers and you can’t help but run into his arms, despite how full they are and hug him so tight — never wanting to let go.

“that’s my pretty girl.” he chuckles, wrapping his arms around you and holding you as tight as possible. he kisses your cheek in an almost gentlemanly manner before backing away and handing out the flowers for you to hold. “how about we go and open these up, hmm?” he suggests, gesturing to the bags of gifts in his other hand.

you smile widely at him, “that sounds great!” you follow him into the kitchen and watch as he sets them out on the counter and gets a vase for the flowers. you watch his movements, missing the sight of him, as if only a few hours has you even more enthralled by everything he does.

he watches you rapidly, eager for you to open up one of your gifts. he gently pushes the gift in your direction for you. sure, he’s spent  _ a lot _ on you, but no amount of money would come close to how much he loves, adores, and cares for you.

you are so excited he surprised you with gifts, even though it doesn’t matter to you so much if he ever bought you anything. you open the package and your mouth drops open at how gorgeous the diamonds are, and how gorgeous the whole necklace is! you look up at him, small tears forming in your eyes. “you are so gracious and kind, you didn’t have to do this for me.”

he is happy that you like his gift. “would you like me to put it on for you?” he asks, hoping that you’ll want to wear it. yes, you  _ are  _ wearing clothes ideal for lounging, but he still wants to see it on you.

“that would be perfect.” you say with a smile and a glisten in your eyes. he is so good to you. you don’t know why you ever question it when you get a little bit annoyed. it is apparent how much he loves you even if he doesn’t know how to say it aloud sometimes.

he smiles widely as he leads you to the nearest large mirror and puts it on for you. he gazes into your beautiful eyes as he rubs your shoulders before hugging you from behind. “i want you to be with me, officially… i want you to be my girlfriend.” he mumbles as he kisses your neck erotically.

your eyes brighten up when he asks you to officially belong to him. be with him. “ _ awww _ , I would love nothing more!” you turn around in his grip and hug and kiss him excitedly.

he moans as you kiss him, bending backward and lifting you up slightly. “oh and before i forget… from when i was a boy.” he says, pulling out a photograph of himself. “that’s me, a couple of my friends — well, they weren’t  _ friend _ friends you know… and… and my wife.” he frowns, not quite realizing how much pain it gave him to show another.

you lean fully into his body as he lifts you off the ground, a rather romantic moment in the scheme of your relationship thus far. you took in every second of him loving on you. "oh! wow! thank you for showing me this, you were so handsome, but i think you're even more attractive now." you wink at him playfully. you ignore the comment about his wife, because you don't really want to talk about her and churn up vulnerability in him, or detract from the moment you are sharing right now. there would be later times to talk about that. you hug him again and lean your head into his chest and listen to his heartbeat for a moment.

he chuckles when you wink at him —  _ playful little minx! _ he holds you tightly before picking you up and setting you onto the countertop. he pulls you closer with one arm wrapped around your waist and cups your cheek with the other. he kisses you zealously, loving every single moment of it. he moans into your mouth as he feels your soft lips against his. “how about i make us something to eat?” he pulls back breathlessly.

you love how he ravishes you with kisses — so loving and passionate. you spread your legs so he can lean all the way into you and you wrap one hand around and run it along his ass and the other you place on his back. his moan turns you on. when he pulls back, you place your hands softly on shoulders. “okay daddy, that sounds nice.” you say with a small smile. you were ready for him to make sweet passionate love to you in that moment, but decide you are okay waiting. more time for subtle foreplay.

he smirks when you call him daddy before giving you one little peck on your lips before backing away and opening up the fridge, seeing what there is. “do you have any skirts?” he asks. “and tights… or fishnets?” he adds, getting out some sandwich ingredients.

you feel taken by surprise when he asks you something unrelated to food with his head in the fridge. “i do have a skirt and tights… but no fishnets. do you have something in mind… daddy?”

he gets some bread out and butter then begins to make you both sandwiches with some of your favorite meats and other things such as lettuce and tomatoes to pop in. “i want you to dress up like a school girl for me sometime and i want to punish you for being naughty, for being…  _ bratty _ . i want to bend you over my desk and fuck you  _ hard _ .” he begins, coming over to you with the sandwiches. “i want to hear you apologize to me, tell me how sorry you are, tell me how much of a bad girl you’ve been.” he tells you, sliding your plate over to you with one finger. “i want to bend that pretty little ass of yours over and spank it with my hand, with my belt, with anything  _ i  _ deem fit.” he says as he strokes your thighs teasingly. “but most importantly… i want to hear you  _ beg _ for my forgiveness.” he states sternly, knowing that he’s having an affect on you.

as he goes into his fantasy, you watch as he casually moves about the kitchen like he is talking about classical music or something completely innocent. the way he carries his body, his belly poking out slightly, his back arched to support his belly, his head held high — sometimes tilted to the side, just casually carrying your food across the kitchen to you. all while discussing a  _ naughty  _ fantasy of his. once he gets closer to you and looks to you for your reaction, you smile at him sweetly. "i would love to do that for you, daddy." it does sound kind of kinky and exciting, you just hope he maintains his composure enough not to actually hurt you. you trust him, but there is always a slight fear in the back of your mind. but maybe that's just part of your submissive personality — fear.

he grins devilishly when you agree to it. he stands in between your legs just as he once did and takes a large bite of his sandwich. once he swallows it he pulls you closer to him quickly, causing you to let out a startling yelp — but not one of pain. “i want you to wear the skimpiest of shirts, no bra — i want to see those beautiful breasts of yours, i want to see your nipples become hard from excitement while daddy teases you. i want to fuck you so hard you can  _ barely _ walk, spank you so hard that your ass is  _ red raw _ … i want to choke you from behind as i  _ pound _ into you, hear your throaty moans.” he shudders, he is becoming too dominant — is he scaring you? he notices the fear plain in your eyes. he just began a sentence and it became awfully graphic, awfully kinky, awfully…  _ sadistic _ .

your body kind of freezes up as he describes what he wants, at first with arousal and then with slight anxiety. you always want to do anything and everything for him, you love him. you want to be with him. but on occasion a much darker side of him came out. you stare into his eyes as he describes his desires to you and then you look away and pick up your sandwich to take a bite. you don’t want to turn him away or deny him, but in this moment — not long after he asked you to be with him — it just feels like too much.

he notices your shoulders tense up a little, your lips freeze in their place. he takes note of how you haven’t exactly agreed, nor have you told him no. “would you like that?” he asks, realizing that he hasn’t exactly asked for your opinion. he takes another bite of his sandwich as he awaits your response.

you turn your head back to look at him. "i would daddy, as long as you are careful." you didn't know if you should add the second half of that sentence, but you wanted him to at least know you had a little bit of concern about some of his desires.

he pulls his head back, his eyebrows furrowed, his jaw slightly to one side. he is shocked, in disbelief that you would say that to him. “i’m always careful with you.” he states. “aren’t i?… i’ve never hurt you have i?!” he asks, demanding an answer. his anxiety, his self hate began to flood on back to him. he needs you to tell him that he hasn’t ever hurt you, he needs to feel good about himself. but at the same time, if he has hurt you in the past he needs to know.

you feel bad that he got worked up over your words. "no, daddy. no! you haven't hurt me!" you drop your sandwich and wrap your arms around him burying your head in his chest. "i like trying new things with you, but sometimes i just get a little nervous, that's all… … i love you so much. i'm sorry daddy." you apologize and begin to sob against his chest. you don’t want him to feel this way, you feel terrible for even mentioning it. you should've trusted that he was always careful with you and that he will continue to do so.

he wraps his arms around you hesitantly. he feels terrible for what he’d done.  _ how many times have i made you do something you didn’t want to do? how many times have i made you feel uncomfortable? how many times have i… exploited you? _ he feels somewhat sick. he figured that since you’re officially together he could tell you about his fantasies, about what he wants and you’ll be okay with it. even if you didn’t want to do it you’d at least make that much fucking clear?! but you aren’t okay with it — with him. he knows that now. “we don’t have to do it. i’m sorry i mentioned it.” he states as he hides his disappointment — mainly in himself — hoping that it will comfort you. hoping that you won’t hate him as much as he hates himself in this very moment.

"i absolutely want to do all of those things with you, i would never trust anyone else to try them, i just got a little overwhelmed. i'm really sorry." you say with your head still buried in his chest. you don’t mean to make him feel hurt. you squeeze him a little tighter, hoping that it helps.

he pulls your head back and makes you look at him. “do you trust me? do you really think i won’t hurt you?” he asks, sternly. his dark side was taking over in this moment. he is angry at himself for being so fucked up. but asking you like this, almost forcing you to fear him. he knows that would give him the truth.

"yes, raymond. i trust you never to hurt me." you say with a straight face. you don't want to start crying again or make any expression that might make him think otherwise.

“if you’re uncomfortable with something you  _ have  _ to tell me. i can’t live with the thought of you resenting me because i get off on being rough and fucked up.” he states, looking you dead in the eye. he truly could never live with the thought of you hating him over something he’s done — he wishes you had just told him that you didn’t want to be a part of his fantasy… well, that you weren’t comfortable with it. that you were scared. he begins to wonder if you are scared of him, scared of what he could do if you tell him no.

"i don't resent you or hate you. i never will. i was just trying to be honest up front. i love everything we do together." you say with a plain look on your face. you hate yourself for bringing up the topic in the first place. you didn't feel as strongly as he had taken the initial comment. "i love you, and trust you so much." you lean in to kiss him passionately hoping the moment will pass soon.

he kisses you back eagerly, he pushes his tongue into your parted lips and tastes you. he connects your tongue with his and swirls it around a few times before pulling back. “you might one day — resent me that is… and if you do, tell me to leave and i will. same goes for if you tire of me, of my mood swings or my trust issues — tell me to go and i will.” he states, smiling bitersweetly. he hopes that day never came, but if it did so be it. he kisses you on the cheek before finishing his sandwich. “… … would you like to travel with me some time? maybe go abroad for a weekend or just whenever you're free. if you’re too busy or not interested that’s okay.” he says, wondering if perhaps inviting you on a trip to another country was a bold and eager move. after the whole misunderstanding just then he isn’t sure if he is right to of suggested it — maybe he is coming across as needy or too forward and you don’t like that.

you lean into his kiss and allow his lips and tongue to completely envelope yours. when he pulls away you look deep into his eyes in response to his statement. "god no. i will never leave you or resent you, raymond. i love you so much." you smile at him hoping that he knows how much you mean it. you watch him as he bites into his sandwich again. "oh my gosh, i would love to travel with you! i've never been much of anywhere." you say excitedly thinking about all the places he might take you. still worrying that he is concerned too much about your comment earlier.

he smiles when you reassure him, but only time with truly tell. he constantly reminds himself of that. he chuckles at how excited you seem. “well, my personal favorite is italy but there are so many beautiful places to see with so much amazing culture. do you have anywhere in particular you would like to visit?” he asks, stroking your thighs again — hoping that you don’t think of him as a creep for doing so. it is just something for him to do as he stands in between your legs.

"i'd love to see new zealand, but also there are so many places i can't even think of right now. i can't wait for you to show me your favorite places." you smile feeling comforted by his touch now. it is gentle. soft. you appreciate his closeness in this moment. you both have relaxed after talking about fun things you aspire to do together. as a couple.

he reaches up and cups your cheek before kissing you gently. he is just so enthralled by listening to you speak, hearing the happiness in your voice. he breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against yours. “new zealand it is, if that’s where you’d like to go — that’s where i’ll take you. whenever you wish, whenever you’re ready… i’ll be happy to whisk you away.” he says wryly as he tilts his head and kisses you again.

you blush as he talks about  _ whisking you away _ and imagine, what it'd be like to travel with him on his private jet. you lean into his kiss and wrap your arms around his body pulling him closer. you run your hands along his back and over his head, bringing your hand to his cheek. you reach your other hand down to his ass to pull his hips further into your spread legs

he moans into your kiss, trailing his own hands down your back until he reaches your ass and grips it. he groans as he feels his hard erection press against the countertop. he picks you up with ease and walks with you over to the bedroom. he places you down on the bed and looks you in the eye. “we  _ seriously _ need to find something to fill the time. in case you haven’t noticed i’m  _ considerably _ older, fatter and most likely to die mid way through orgasm… i  _ need _ to rest every once in a while.” he chuckles wryly, hovering atop you.

you hum into his mouth as he picks you up at your ass and walks you to the bedroom. you chuckle at him and smile playfully. "sorry daddy, i just have a lot of… …pent up energy." you say as you bite your lip and stare into his eyes ready for him to devour you.

“is that what you want to call it?!” he scoffs before chuckling. he rolls over so that you’re on top. yes, he is wrinkling his suit but he doesn’t really give a fuck right now. he encourages you to slide down to his crotch, so that your body isn’t blocking his view. he unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants… but he leaves his button done. he takes his hard cock out between the zipper and puts his hands behind his sides. “get comfy, baby. then suck daddy’s cock… and  _ don’t _ unbutton my pants. this is as much access as you’re going to get.” he states, praying that you’ll obey. there is something about still technically being fully clothed that makes him even hornier.

to be continued…


	9. VIII

you smile at him seductively when he pokes fun back at you… then you watch rapidly as he takes his cock out,  _ always _ aroused by how much you love to see his dick — hard or soft. when he gives you orders you are  _ very _ careful to follow them. you look up at him as you slowly move your face towards his cock, hoping to tease him a little bit by hovering near and sticking your tongue out near his tip. you hold it with your right hand and tuck your hair back with your left. you want so badly to fondle his balls, but they are inside his pants, so you figure you should get over that. the fact that he could keep his clothes on during sex almost gave him that  _ much _ more control over you. as you eye his tip, you wrap your tongue around the head and watch his eyes to see how much he enjoys it.

he throws his head back into the pillow the moment your tongue touches his head. “fuckkk.” he groans, loving the feeling of your hot wet tongue on him. you are hitting one of the most sensitive parts of his cock already.  _ god _ does it feel good!

you love how he reacts to your movement. you love making him feel good. aroused. satisfied. you swirl your tongue around the tip and form a tight circle with your lips before slowly sucking him into your mouth. you moan onto his cock… forgetting how much you love having him in your mouth. after a few times in and out of your mouth, you pull back to see precum on his tip. naturally you lap it off and plunge it back into your mouth hitting the back of your throat.

the moment you begin to circle his tip he groans in almost agony, pleasurable agony. “arghh.” he lets out, gripping the bedsheets beside him. when you take him fully into your mouth he growls and can’t resist moving his hands to the back of your head, bucking up his hips and encouraging you to take him further in. as he feels you gag against him he pulls your head back and coaxes you into coming up to him. “daddy likes it when you gag on his cock, baby.” he chuckles, cupping your cheek and kissing you as he feels your hand wrap around his shaft. he lets go of your cheek and guides you back down in between his legs.

you love hearing his deep groans as you make him feel good. the moment he forces your head farther down onto his cock and presses his hips into you, you moan and gag  _ knowing _ how good you are making him feel. when he tells you what he likes, you smile warmly at him, "okay, daddy." in this moment he is so kind and gentle, but still controlling. it's a nice change of pace for the day. you pump his cock a few times with your hand before putting it back in your mouth and pressing your lips firmly around his girth and begin bobbing your head around him. you reach a hand up towards him,  _ hoping _ that he will hold your hand or place it somewhere else on his body. you want to feel him. experience him fully. making him feel so good.

he smiles warmly as he feels you wrap your small hand around his big cock. he moans as you pump him. when you put your firm lips on him and start to take him deeper and deeper with each movement he can’t help but arch his back. “ohhh fuck, baby.” he shivers, despite being fully clothed — the goosebumps making their way throughout his body. he takes your free hand in his and intertwines his fingers, resting it by his side. you were making him feel so  _ fucking _ good, even better than he anticipated!

every time you reach the tip of his cock you swirl your tongue around the head making sure to put pressure on his sensitive spot. you suck his cock back into your mouth all the way into your throat.  _ bob twice… circle the tip… bob twice… circle the tip _ . you begin to speed up your rhythm hoping to push him to the edge and back off. teasing his release.

“ _ fuuu-huuckkkk _ !” he groans as he arches his back, still holding your hand tightly. every part of his body began to tense up, eager for his release. “oh baby, fuck, fuck... i’m gon... arghhh.” he moans, his head jolting up slightly as well as his hips before slamming back down into the pillow and mattress. he eases off the pressure on your hand as his fingers spread widely, his orgasm taking over the entirety of his body.

the sound of his growl drives you insane, you feel your pussy hot and throbbing between your legs. you keep bobbing your head quickly as you feel his cum spurting into your throat, and you tease his sensitive spot as he cums — hoping to tickle the sensitive nerves. you swallow his cum as it hits the back of your throat. you squeeze his hand tight and lap up every last drop from his hard throbbing cock.

he shivers when you tickle his sensitive spot. he moans when you clean his cock with your tongue, making sure to get everything you possibly can. he lifts your head up and makes you straddle his lap. he coaxes you into removing your panties then practically picks you up and moves you to his face. he looks up and saw some of your warm arousal trickling it’s way down your thigh. he soon licks the trail up before devouring your pussy.

you smile widely at him as he helps you up onto him, excited at how he might make you feel good this time. you giggle softly as you realize what he is about to do. the thought of him looking at your pussy that close was incredibly arousing, making you want him even more. you lean forward a bit to prop yourself on the bed, and as soon as his tongue touches your skin you moan out, "ohhhh…  _ daddddyyyyyyy _ !"

“mmm.” he moans as he explores your dripping wet pussy. “you’re soaked, baby.” he chuckles, loving how you feel practically sitting on his face. he takes his mouth off you for a moment to spank your ass before gripping both of your asscheeks and pushing your further into his face.

"ohhh yes daddy… you do this to me." you moan out. your eyes roll back into your head as you feel his tongue play with your clit. even though his dick is probably soft by now you want to touch it, hold it, look at it, while he makes you feel good. you are so horny for him you don't care, you just want to be touching him somewhere, somehow.

he spreads your lips apart before pointing his tongue and entering your pussy, loving the feeling of your inner walls. once his face is truly buried in your pussy, he then gropes your ass cheeks again. he moves his tongue in and out of you as deep as he can get it until he comes back up for air. “does daddy make you this wet, hmm?” he asks, sliding his middle finger through your folds and getting a load of your juices on his finger. he licks his finger before going back to eating you out.

you love the feeling of his firm fingers spreading you apart while his mouth is near you. you feel his warm breath on your sensitive folds as admires you. as his hands grip your ass and presses your hips as far into his face as he can get them, you moan out, feeling his long tongue deep inside of you. "ohhhh god yes!” you moan just as you feel his finger enter you. "mmmm daddy, you make me feel so good." you arch your back slightly further opening your pussy for him to explore.

he fingers you as he suckles your clit, making you feel good in both places. he loves hearing the wet noises you make, every time he makes you horny for him. he adds another finger into you and just looks this time, looks at how your pussy expands for him. “i want you to ride my face, baby. whatever it takes to make you cum.” he says as he removes his fingers and presses a flat tongue to your clit. he holds your ass firmly and starts to make you grind against him.

you are slightly shocked by his request, usually he takes full charge of the situation, but this feels more mutual. "mmm okay, daddy." you say compliantly as you begin rocking your hips over his face. you feel his tongue slipping from your clit to your entrance and then back to your clit. you are so overwhelmed with pleasure and your breathing gets heavy. "oh daddy… oh… daddy… yes." you moan out as you feel your muscles begin to tense.

he moans as you take control, as you use him. he hopes that you don’t mind his request, that you don’t mind him being a little submissive.  _ sure i’m dominant, but i can still give in a little sometimes… right? you’ll still want me even if i can be a little submissive at times… right? _ he quickens your pace a little, eager to feel you cum on his tongue. he grinds your ass quicker and quicker until you have to hold onto the wall for support. in the final movements he lets you do what you wish and go as fast as you wanted —  _ anything _ to make you cum.

you love every moment of grinding your hips on his face and your pussy along his tongue. with every thrust over his mouth you moan louder and feel your body getting closer and closer to release. you feel his hands grip your ass and encourage you to move quicker. you rock your hips as fast as you can over his tongue, feeling your pussy throb as you get closer to your orgasm. “ohhh… yes… oh… fuck… daddy…  _ ohhhhhhhhh _ !” you scream out as you feel your body letting go and a wave of pleasure coming over you.

he is  _ soooooo _ turned on by you using him to make yourself feel good. though, it is a shame that his cock is still soft. he would give anything to fuck you right about now. “mmm,  _ that’s _ my girl.” he moans, his tongue still pressed against you. he feels your warm juices dribble onto his tongue and he waits for them all before rubbing them back and forth on your overly sensitive clit and swallowing.

you almost let out a squeal as he plays with your clit after you orgasm. you begin to pull away, but you feel his hand firmly grasp your thigh and look up into your eyes. you feel his tongue lap a couple more times along your pussy and then he releases you. you turn your body to lay on the bed beside him. eyeing his soft cock sticking out of his pants. you want to touch it so bad but don't want him to get mad or upset.

he turns to look at you. he removes your t-shirt and rests a hand on your stomach. “will you turn over for me, baby? i would like to touch your back, if that’s okay with you.” he says. it is a strange request and if you don’t wish to do it then that will be okay, he doesn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.

you look at him puzzled, but happily comply. you have been dying to feel his gentle touch in other ways. you roll over onto your stomach — now completely naked. then lay with your head looking toward him. you want to see his face as he touches you. the soft gaze in his eyes as he looks at your body fills you with warmth.

he looks at your back and hesitantly grazes his fingertips over it, starting from in between your shoulder blades and drawing shapes into wherever he wishes. “you’re skin is so smooth.” he smiles, looking at you in the eyes. he leans down slightly to kiss your lips before kissing your back and resuming with drawing shapes.

his touch is even more gentle and loving than you could've ever imagined.  _ how can his strong fingertips be so graceful as they dance upon my skin? _ you hum with pleasure as you look into his handsome eyes. you reach a hand up to cup his face softly as he kisses you. you have never been happier than you are in this moment. realizing just how much he loves you.

he spreads his palm out flat on your back and closes his eyes, loving the feeling of your smooth skin. “can you feel all of it?” he asks, opening his eyes and moving his hand around gently again.

"mmm, yes… it feels so nice.” you say looking to meet his eyes with yours. "i love you so much." you couldn't hold it back. you start to feel like you say it too often and hope he doesn’t mind since he doesn’t say it back — not directly.

his fingers graze your back but he suddenly stills when you say that you love him. _i love you so damn much, more than anything… but admitting it is difficult for me. please understand that. please tell me that you telling me isn’t a subtle hint into getting me to say it back._ _me buying you gifts, making love, fucking you, spending time with you is the way in which i tell you._ he leans forward and kisses your lips gently, his tongue dancing around in your mouth. “you smell good.” he says, smiling — that is his version of _‘i love you’_. it is easier for him to say, he sincerely hopes you understand.

you know at this point never to expect those words back, but you say them anyways. as long as he doesn’t act uncomfortable, you will continue to say them. his anxious reactions and gentle kiss are more than enough to tell you how much he cares. you smile at him when he comments on your smell. "you smell good too, raymond." you say with a wink hoping he knows what you mean. you close your eyes for a moment and enjoy the soft touch of his big hands on your body.

he smiles as he hears you say it back. it makes him feel understood in a sense. he turns you over, so that your stomach is facing upward and rests in between your legs. his soft cock is now pressed against you. he hopes that you don’t mind that he isn’t hard. he can’t exactly control it. he does  _ need  _ time to recuperate after all. he looks into your eyes and sees a hard to read expression. he quickly sits up and begins to tuck himself away, assuming that he is making you uncomfortable.

you smile as he turns you over and your bare body is exposed again. the feeling of his weight on you is comforting, but you give him a puzzled look as soon as he tucks his dick away. "what are you doing?"

he freezes when you ask him, almost as though he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t. “i thought… i-i just.” is all he could get out, his eyes wide as he looks down at you, his lips parted — his breaths are heavy. he’s nervous.

"please don't." you look at him almost with a sad face. you like when any part of his body is touching you. although most people might not enjoy it, you like it even when is cock is soft. it's a part of him. and you love him. every bit of him no matter what state it's in.

“i’m not going to harden for a good while… if you’d like me to pleasure you i’ll have to use my hands or my mouth… sorry.” he apologizes sheepishly, hoping that you wouldn’t be upset with him.

"i'm not asking you to right now… it's okay if you're soft. i love it no matter what and i like to see it and feel it no matter what." you hope you didn't say too much or make him feel weird, but it was true.

“oh.” he says in surprise. “i’m sorry. i assumed-” he begins but can’t bring himself to finish it. he’s never had anyone enjoy looking or touching him while soft… not even his wife. this time he stood up and removed all of his clothing, even his undershirt. “you don’t mind, do you?” he asks, hoping he doesn’t overwhelm you.

"i don't mind at all. in fact, i'd love it if you were completely naked with me." you watch his body release some tension as he strips his clothes off. you look at his body up and down admiring every part of him as you watch him crawl back on the bed.

“where do you want me to go?” he asks, not so much being submissive as he is cautious. he wants to make you as comfortable as possible. he knows deep down that he is being over dramatic, that you are likely perfectly fine with whatever he chooses — but nonetheless, he decides to let his doubts and insecurities get the better of him as per usual.

"anywhere you feel comfortable. i enjoyed when you were resting on top of me a few moments ago." you smile warmly at him hoping he is okay with your bodies being meshed together even if it wasn't in a moment of heated passion.

he smiles as he rests in between your legs, he leans down for a kiss but waits until you accept the invitation. only then does he kiss you softly. he is surprised with how nice it feels to be skin on skin without feeling horny, without being bothered about the sex. it is quite romantic now that he thinks about it.

you nod your head and raise your eyebrows at him to let him know it's okay to kiss you. and midway through the kiss a big smile just fills your face, you just couldn't help it. he is so handsome and sweet, and this was a really vulnerable and nice moment together. you hum softly as he kisses you and enjoy the feeling of his warm skin against yours. you reach for his hand and intertwine your fingers with his and squeeze, hoping he understands how much you're enjoying this moment.

as the both of you kiss, as your bodies are pressed against one another in a way they never have before, he begins to feel different. he is enjoying it.  _ i love you. what would i do without you? you look so pretty when you smile. _ so many sentences flood his mind of what he should say. almost all of them were alternate responses to  _ ‘i love you.’  _ he feels your hand intertwine with his and he loves every moment of it. “my beautiful girl.” he mumbles against your soft lips.

you love the way he is looking at you. his gaze is so soft and warm and inviting. you smile gently at him, and take in a deep breath smelling his skin. “my handsome man.” you mumble back — hoping it’s okay to compliment in the same way. you feel so content in this moment, like it truly solidifies that you belong to him and he belongs to you.

he smirks against your skin as he moves his head from your lips to your neck, kissing it erotically. he feels you rest your hands at either side of his back and wrap your legs around his, just below his ass. he loves the effect he has on you — even if he can’t take care of you at that very moment in time, he still enjoys teasing you.

you wiggle under him and grin as he teases you with kisses, and grip him with your legs not wanting him to stop. “mmmmm.” you moan out as you bring one hand up to rub his short hair as he plants kisses all over you. you shift your hips to remind your body that his soft cock is still between your legs, and you smile as you feel it press against your pussy.

he kisses you just beneath your jaw, causing you to lift up your chin. he loves it when you rub his hair, although it is short… just the feeling of your fingers on him, he loves it. “ _ god _ ! you’re so beautiful!” he groans as he presses himself closer to you, wanting to be even nearer.

your body responds to every kiss wanting more. you press your head back into the pillow and turn it as he kisses you all over — you’re almost ticklish about it, his wet lips on your skin feels so good and is making you so horny. you feel your pussy gush a little bit and as he wiggles on top of you his soft cock slips with ease along your sensitive folds.

“insatiable.” he mumbles, laughing on the inside at just how much you want him — how much you can’t get enough of him.

you continue to squirm under his kisses, and rock your hips up slightly to feel his soft cock slip between your lips. you moan softly and scrunch up your face as you feel him place a kiss on a sensitive spot near your ear. you press your chest up to perk your breasts up.

“mmm… someone’s a little sensitive.” he teases, tickling the sensitive spot close to your ear and gently using his hips to position himself correctly and coat his soft cock with your fluid.

“oh yes daddy, you make me feel so good.” you say as you look at him kissing you. you feel his cock pressing against your wet pussy and rubbing your clit slightly. “ _ mmmmmmm _ .” you love every minute of his teasing, knowing it is just making you hornier in anticipation for him to fuck you later.

“i enjoy it when i make you feel good.” he says, continuing to kiss your neck tantalizingly. it is a bit of an understatement. truth is that he loves it. he  _ loves  _ making you feel good.

“mmmm, i love feeling your lips… hands… skin… cock… on my body.” you feel your breasts press into his chest and your nipples harden with arousal.

“is that right?” his chuckle rumbles, against your ear — vibrating it’s way through your whole body giving you goosebumps. he grinds his hips, his soft cock rubbing the inside of your lips.

his hot breath tickles the hair in your ear and you press your head back into the pillow. you feel his lips on your earlobe, so smooth. and then you feel his teeth graze over it. oh he is driving you absolutely insane with his teasing.

he nibbles your earlobe and hears you sigh from pleasure. “stroke my hair, baby.” he says. he loves the feeling of your hands on the back of his head. sure, he doesn’t have much hair but that doesn’t stop him from loving your touch.

_ mmm. you don’t have to say that twice. _ you love touching his head but didn’t want him to think you are trying to take control. you run your hand along his head and feel his short hair almost prickling your palm, but at the same time it is so soft. “ _ mmmmm _ , i love touching your head, daddy.” you say, hoping to turn him on a little more.

he moans when you begin to rub his head. it feels so good, so  _ intimate _ . he runs a hand down your ass and cups it with his large hand. he brings his head to yours and kisses you passionately. “beautiful… beautiful girl.” he smiles, choking on his words.

you love how he is now responding to your touch, you watch his face react to the sensation with his moans. you lift your hips up to allow room for his hand on your ass. you part your lips to allow his tongue to enter your mouth in the passionate kiss. you smile so warmly at him when he tells you how beautiful you are — knowing what he really means.

he rolls over on the bed, but ends up with you still beneath him. he kisses you, swirling his tongue around yours. he breaks the kiss and immediately ducks down to begin to suckle your breasts.

you lean into his mouth as his tongue grazes over your breasts. “ohhhh.” you moan out as he swirls your nipples with his tongue. “ _ mmmm _ , daddy.” you moan softly as you reach to touch his chest hair.

he grazes a hand over yours in hope that you’ll take it. he slowly swirls his tongue around your nipples, going back and forth between the two as they become even more erect.

you interlock your fingers with his and squeeze his hand as he makes your nipples feel so good. his chest is so broad and strong and you run your hand along his chest, making sure to run over his nipples to see if he is sensitive there before going to feel his biceps.

he shivers a little when your hand touches his nipples every so slightly. he gives your nipples a slight nibble before coming back up to your face and looking at your beautiful eyes.

you see his body twitch as you touch his nipples, so you run your hand back over to touch them again. and look up at his face with a grin as he brings his eyes to meet your gaze. you hope it’s okay that you are touching him so sensually. the mood of both just touching each other as much as you can in all the right places without the more aggressive dom-sub roles is nice. literally just teasing each other, so romantically, fills you with so much joy and love for this man.

he closes his eyes for a slight second as his body is filled with pleasure from something so simple. he opens them back up and leans down to your lips. he feels your breath on his. he bites your lips teasingly, loving every moment of this intimacy.

watching his face as he is so relaxed with you makes you so happy. his nibble on your lip was so cute.  _ god, how is he so adorable yet he can ravish you in a moment if you ask?!  _ you glance down at his belly and then his cock, still soft. you reach your hand down to rub the hair on his belly and playfully stick your finger in his belly button before reaching down farther to hold his soft dick in your hand. you just want to hold it, kiss it, love it.

he moans as you run your hand down his soft cock. it feels so loving, so intimate. he is glad that you aren’t bothered, that he is soft and glad that you are just enjoying it.

you look up to see his reaction to your touch, and he doesn’t pull away so you figure it is okay. you roll his balls around in your hand, and caress his dick carefully loving that he is being so vulnerable with you.

“mmm.” he moans, enjoying the feeling of you caressing his soft cock. “sorry i’m not hardening.” he apologizes, just in case you are hoping he will. “it does feel nice though.” he adds, hoping that you won’t stop just because he won’t be getting erect any time soon.

you look up at him. “please don’t apologize, i actually love it soft too… it’s…  _ arousing _ to me.” you hope he doesn’t think you’re weird for wanting to love on him when it’s soft. “i can kiss it if you’d like.” you say with a smile.

he’s glad that you still love him even when he is soft. it somewhat gives him a little closure in a strange way. the fact that you love him just the way he is, although he can seem fucked up at times… well, he  _ is  _ fucked up. but the fact that you’re okay with him being him that way makes him feel happy and accepted. “if you’d like.” he chuckles, giving you a passionate kiss.

the glint of passion and happiness in his eyes when he gave you permission to kiss his dick made you so happy. you smile and reposition your body on your side with your pussy not far from his face and hold his cock up and begin lightly kissing him all over — on his thighs, balls, the tip, the shaft. it is so pleasant to smell his scent down there and love on him without the pressure of finishing to be the current goal.

“what the fuck did i do to deserve you?” he chuckles, stroking your smooth skin. you are everything he could ask for and more. just when he thought things couldn’t get better you go ahead and make them reach a new level, a one he didn’t even know existed.

you just smile at him and don’t know how to respond to that with words so you just give him more kisses and caresses on his soft cock. you decide to put it in your mouth and suck even if it is still too soon for him to get hard again, you love the sensation of his dick on your tongue. you love this newfound intimacy with him and that he is allowing it. as you lay on your side, you prop your top leg up to spread your legs a little bit, hoping he takes the invite to touch and look at you however he wants.

he’s surprised when you go ahead and suck him. he certainly wasn’t expecting you to accept him in such a way. as you spread your legs he notices that you really are wet. he reaches out a hand and cups your pussy with it, feeling how warm and wet you are.

the taste of his dick in your mouth only makes you wetter. the touch of his gentle hand on your pussy and the thought of him looking at it carefully made you gush. you want him to just tease and touch and love your pussy the same way you are loving him.

he cups your pussy, dipping his thumb into your opening and then lubricating your clit with your juices — his fingers resting on your asshole. he pushes his thumb back into your opening and gently moves it around.

you moan softly as he begins touching you, something feels extra good when he uses his thumb to touch you. you suck his cock a little harder into your mouth slightly stretching it out, and you let it slip out after you lick his sensitive spot — unsure if it will feel as loving and pleasurable when he isn’t erect. you hold his balls in your hand and then suckle them one at the time.

his cock slightly twitches when you go over his sensitive spot. you always know how to make him feel good. he pushes his thumb in and out of you distractedly as he watches you. he moans when you touch his balls. ready to fuck or not, they’re still awfully sensitive. “you make me  _ so  _ weak.” he says, his nose tingling — almost as though he is going to tear up. he has to avert his gaze and close his eyes in order to keep himself together.

you love that he seems to be feeling so good from your actions, you love that he is letting you be this way with him. you get slightly distracted by his movements in and out of your pussy. he is being so gentle with you. you stop kissing him to take a breath, “me too, babe. me too.” you say appreciating him admitting to weakness. you love him so much, you can never find the words to describe it and you hope your small actions will add up to let him know.

“ask me a question. anything you want to know.” he says, feeling the need to open up to you. you are both enjoying one another’s company. you were naked on the outside, may as well strip yourselves of secrets, of things that make you both vulnerable.

you look up at him, slightly confused, but love that you just keep playing with each other casually as he starts a conversation. this is one of the most intimate forms of connecting that you’ve ever had in your life, let alone with him. you decide not to go too deep at first, just keeping it casual — you don’t want to dig too deep and push him farther out of vulnerability. “hmmm, have you ever had any pets?”

“a dog. the moment i moved out. he was a  _ beautiful _ husky. one blue eye, one amber eye. i don’t know why but i named him sphen.” he chuckles, trying to recollect how he came up with the name.

your face softens and a huge smile breaks out as you watch him share this vulnerable tidbit. “ _ awww _ , he sounds so cute, i bet he was such a good dog.” you smile, hoping he will ask you a question back while you continue to fondle him. you look at his belly and rub a hand over it gently, feeling how soft it is.

“he was, loyal, loving… he’s one of the things i miss having around.” he smiled fondly, remembering how soft he was. “did you, have any pets?” he asks, not sure if you will accept a more personal question or not.

you can’t help but smile so big at him and you can’t hide how enthralled you are by how sweet this man was. “well, since we moved around a lot when i was a kid, we didn’t have one. but i was the same as you, as soon as i was out on my own i got a dog too. she was some sort of hound mix, so sweet and gentle. her name was ginger. she was a good girl… only lived to be ten though, she got really sick.” you say, not having thought about it… it has only been a little over a year since you lost her. you blink away a tear and look up at him.

“i’m sorry to hear that.” he says, feeling guilty for making you upset. “come here, baby. you don’t have to keep doing this.” he says, gesturing to your wandering hand. he’s made you upset and he just wants to hold you, make it better… apologize to you.

you crawl up into his arms not wanting to stop touching him or him to stop touching you, but you welcome the intimacy of him wanting to hold and comfort you. “it’s okay, i guess i just haven’t thought about it recently-” you trail off as you nestle into his arms. “can i be completely honest?”

he holds you gently but tightly. he runs his hands through your hair, loving how smooth it is and kisses your temple. “always.” he replies, a little nervous as he waits in anticipation for you to voice what it is you’re thinking.

you love how he is holding you right now and almost don’t want to speak up for fear of reminding him how vulnerable he has been with you today. “i love what we were just doing and what we are doing right now… just as much as having hot passionate sex.” you lean your head into his chest as he touches your hair.

he holds you and speaks up after what feels like forever in silence. “me too.” he says, his jaw trembling slightly. “i-im sorry that i get rough with you… a-and for what i suggested earlier on. that whole fantasy, the way i described it. i-i just got overly passionate. i won’t ask you to do that for me.” he states, truth be told he wishes he could do it. get kinky with you… but you are clearly uncomfortable and frightened of him — even if you don’t realize it. he can’t forgive himself for that — not even now. “i’m sorry that i turn into a different person overnight, in a space of hours, minutes, seconds. i really am.” he apologizes, holding you tightly for comfort.

you are shocked to hear him agree that he enjoyed this time just as much, but sad to hear him continue that he thinks you don’t like it rough. you truly do, but sometimes it’s overwhelming. you squeeze him tighter and tears begin streaming down your face. “please don’t apologize, it’s really okay… i love to play rough with you, but i… i think i just need… time like this intertwined to balance it out.” you trail off again… you pull your face out of his chest to look at him, even though you don’t want him to see your tear stained face. you still  _ need  _ to look into his eyes. “raymond, i love you… so much… with my being… … and i want to be with you… forever… just you and me.” you stare into his eyes waiting for a reaction.

a tear escapes his eye and he immediately hides his face into the crook of your neck to hide, ashamed. “what if i can’t give you this? what if it’s all too much? if i can’t handle it. if i can’t handle what you want, what you need?.” he cries into your shoulder. “what then?” he asks. he is  _ so  _ afraid of losing you. of you needing more than him. it’s what you deserve after all.  _ what if you finally realize that you deserve soooo much more than me?! _

you put your hand on his head and rub his hair as he cries into your neck. “babe, i promise you — you are everything i’ve ever wanted. you make me so happy. please.” you try not to keep crying and just hold him as close as you can. you hate how worried he seems, you just want him to be happy. with you.

“i’m sorry im like this.” he cries, choking on his own words. he is either dominant, a fucking asshole or crying. and as if that isn’t enough to make you leave, he can’t tell you how he feels because every time he freezes up and issues flood his mind.  _ why haven’t you left yet? surely i make you miserable. why don’t you hate me by now? why are you sticking around? _

"it's okay. it really is. i love you. please. i love you." you feel like you are almost begging him to get it together, to stop beating himself up. "i love you just as you are, i told you that not too long ago… i may have been referring to a physical part of you, but i mean that. i love you just how you are." you feel like you are word vomiting at this point and don't know if it is helping or hurting. you just want to comfort him.

“why? why do you feel that way about me? i’m so fucked up, i’m fucking broken for christ’s sake. you can feel that way about anyone in the entire world, why the fuck is it me?” he cries, hugging you tightly. it just doesn’t make sense to him why you want someone so different, weird… _ broken. _

you feel a sense of almost anger build up in his voice — not at you, but at himself, maybe for being the way he is. you squeeze his body tight as he embraces you. "because, raymond… i feel like i'm broken too… no one ever seems to fully understand me, but you do… … even when i know you can't find the words to say it, i feel it.” you can't decide if you should keep talking or not so you pause for a moment, but when he doesn't say anything you continue talking. "the instant i looked into your eyes — the few times they weren’t filled with lust… despite how closed off you are sometimes, i saw your soul… and it felt… familiar… like we belonged together. and i've loved you since that first moment." you can't believe all of these words and feelings are spewing out of your mouth, you normally can't find the words for this type of conversation, but it makes it feel more authentic that you were able to express how much you love him and how much you have known that.

he cries into your shoulder, tears free falling from his eyes as you explain to him how you feel that way rather than just saying  _ ‘i love you.’ _ he sniffles before pinning your underneath him forcefully and holding your wrists above your head. his eyes change and so does his entire demeanor. “don’t you see?” he says quietly. “a matter of seconds and i'm a different person. i’m dominant and intimidating. how can you  _ possibly  _ want someone like me. you barely know where you stand.” he states, staring into your teary eyes with his.

you are slightly shocked by his quick change, but you know he is just trying to prove a point so you stay calm under his grip… you know he is just fighting with himself and his personal struggles. you do not strain against his grip, you just lay there and look into his eyes. you don't want to be a smartass, just want him to understand that you love him. "but i  _ do  _ know where i stand because you've shown me you love me and that you won't hurt me. so i  _ trust _ you." you try to speak plainly and not let your tears choke you up.

his eyebrows furrow and his eyes become filled with sadness as you tell him that he has indeed been vulnerable and shown you where you stand in his actions before shaking his head and snapping back into it. “n-no... no.” he chokes, not believing that you truly know how he feels about you. he is battling his inner ravenous beast and it isn’t making it any easier for him.

you strain against his grip to try to embrace him, but feel him still holding you down. you don't know what else to say to him in this moment to convince him, to pull him out of his own head. tears fill your eyes, you just want him to feel okay and loved.

he glares into your eyes, breathing heavily through his nose. he was angry, not at you… but at himself. being an emotional wreck and then a dominant, intimidating presence in the space of minutes isn’t exactly something he loves about himself. he notices tears filling your eyes and snaps out of it. he lets go of your wrists and sees you immediately wipe away a tear. “hit me. slap me. please…  _ please _ do something.” he begs, he doesn’t know why he wants you to do it. a strange part of him wonders if it could make him feel better. make him feel less numb inside.

you can't bring yourself to do anything to hurt him, he is clearly already hurting. you wrap your arms as far around him as you can and squeeze his body into yours. you hope he doesn't reject the hug, or become upset. you feel terribly for the way he feels right now, but you're doing your best to navigate it and comfort him.

he presses himself against you, but keeps his weight off you as best he can. he just stares blankly at the bed beneath you. he can’t bring himself to wrap his arms around you. he’s angry, in a grump… he hopes you won’t hate him for it later. “i’m sorry i forced us to have a conversation. i should have just kept my mouth shut.” he mumbles, somewhat lazily, completely in a huff. the day would have gone very much different had it not been for him fucking it up.

you try to meet his eyes with yours, but you see he is just staring off. you squeeze him even tighter. "please.  _ please _ . do not apologize. i enjoyed every moment of that conversation, and i hope we have more." you feel a few more tears spill out of your eyes. "i’m sorry if i pressed you to be vulnerable when you weren't ready." you feel so bad for him. you shouldn't have pushed him.  _ how are two broken people like you two going to make it together? will love be enough? _

he finally meets your eyes when you apologize. “it’s me. it’s my fault, okay. you’ve never done  _ anything _ wrong.” he states, hesitantly reaching a hand out to cup your cheek. but when your eyes flicker to it he chickens out and stops mid air.

despite him taking the blame for the direction things went this afternoon, you still feel guilty. when he stops his hand from touching your cheek, you reach a hand up and grab it and lay it on your cheek. you don't know if it is the right thing to do to push him when he is trying to be vulnerable or not, but you are desperate to feel his gentle touch.

he cups one cheek and kisses your other one. he loves the feeling of your smooth skin on his. he rolls you both over and sits up with you in his lap. he looks into the nearby mirror and freezes, his eyes are so red. he looks a mess. he quickly averts his gaze and focuses on holding you.

you are glad that he leans into your invitation to touch your cheek and kiss you. as he rolls you over you smile while you sit on his lap, he is so handsome and you are so glad he seems to feel a bit better in this moment. you notice him looking in the mirror and then looking back at you.  _ what is he so concerned about? _ you don't give him any time to think about it and dive in for a heated passionate kiss. you place your hands on his head and run them over his hair.

he moans as you kiss him unexpectedly. he’s shocked for a second but the moment he feels you playing with his hair he sharp kisses you back. he cups your cheeks with both hands, running one down your throat every so often. when he pulls back he smiles at you and kisses your forehead. “god i need a drink!” he chuckles, hoping that you’ll take it as a joke.

the feeling of the warmth of his skin against yours feels different now… moments ago it was warm, but heavy emitting is angsty emotions. now it is warm with passion. when he jokes about needing a drink you just smile at him and wrap your arms around his body pulling yourself closer and pressing your breasts into his chest.

he chuckles when he feels your breasts press into his chest even further. “is that a ‘stay in bed with me, ray’ or a ‘take me with you, ray’?” he asks, amused by your warm smile.

" _ mmmmm _ ray… i love your name." you say as you bite your lip. "maybe it's a 'take me with you, but come back to bed with me, ray’" you smile at him seductively, excited that he basically just invited you to call him ray.  _ god _ he is handsome as fuck and you are so lucky to be with him.

“hmm… i never thought of that one now did i?” he chuckles. he gives you a kiss before standing up and hoisting you further up him, holding your ass cheeks causing you to squeal slightly. he carries you on through to the kitchen and sets you down on the countertop. “would you like a drink?” he asks, gesturing to the whiskey.

you love the feeling of your bodyweight in his arms, he is so strong. your legs are wrapped around him and crossed right above his ass to hold on, and your arms are gripping his shoulders. you feel so silly for being so excited about him carrying you — both naked. when he sets you down the granite countertop is cold on your ass. "hmm i would love one.” you smile at him warmly.

he pours you a few fingers as well as himself. he takes out some ice and puts two cubes in either glass. the both of you clink glasses and he takes a sip, allowing it to lie in his mouth before swallowing. he spreads your legs apart and steps in between them. he takes another sip as he ponders a little something “i wonder which tastes better.” he rumbles, gazing down at your bare pussy on the countertop just resting there like a sandwich ready to be ate.

to be continued…


	10. IX

the look on his face as he gazes at you makes you so horny for him. you giggle when he poses the question, hoping he will say you taste better, but you don't speak up. you look down at his naked body in front of you as you take a sip of the whiskey he poured you. his cock catches your eye, still soft, but you can tell it is growing a little bit.

he runs a hand along your upper thigh and takes a final sip of his whiskey and sets it down in the sink. “hmm.” he sighs. he spins you around a little. he grabs a stool and positions it so that he can get the angle right before taking a seat on it. “let’s find out, shall we?” he suggests enthusiastically before diving in and licking the most sensitive part of your clit.

the anticipation building up of his mouth on your pussy makes you that much wetter for him. you are still plenty wet from earlier when you were fondling each other gently, so there should be plenty to taste. you moan out the moment his tongue touches you. "ohhhh yes!" you lean your hands back to prop up on the counter and arch your back a little as you feel his tongue lapping you up.

a chuckle escapes his mouth and slightly vibrates your clit. he grips your thighs with his hands and pulls then both apart, squeezing them. he spreads your pussy and dribbles some of his saliva down to let it fall directly onto your clit. he then harshly presses his tongue back where he left off and dips it into your opening as his teeth graze slightly over your clit.

you love that he is enjoying teasing you in this moment, it makes you feel better about a recovery from the way things were ten minutes ago. the sensation of his tongue on your pussy right now was beyond incredible. you can barely stand it. you want something to grab onto, but the counter won’t do. you lean your body back and lay down fully on the counter and wiggle your ass to the very edge of the counter for him. the countertop is cold on your back and makes your nipples hard, and the warmth of his tongue on your clit even more sensational.

he grins as he feels you wiggle your way down the counter. you are enjoying it, that is good. he had been wondering whether or not you wanted it right now. whether or not his sudden mood change was overwhelming for you — but apparently not. he parts your inner thighs even more with his big hands, moving both of your legs until your ankles graze over his shoulders, your knees bent over to both sides. he begins to devour you, your warm juices coating his tongue with every single movement.

you want nothing more than for him to completely devour you in this moment, his mouth is so hot on your dripping pussy. you press your head back into the countertop and arch your back — it isn’t the most comfortable thing, but it is all your body can think of whilst under the control of his tongue. you squeal out as he repeatedly hits the most sensitive nerves on your clit.

he moans when he hears your squeal, your head jolting up in pleasure. “you like that don’t you, baby.” he chuckles, slipping a finger inside of your opening and slowly moving it in and out as he flicks your clit with this tongue.

when his finger enters you, your hips automatically buck against his hand. he is driving you absolutely wild and you didn't realize just how horny you are until he touches you. no one has ever made you feel this good before. you moan breathily as he finger fucks you so fast, "ohhh.....yes.....daddy!"

“ _ christ _ ! you’re fucking soaked!” he groans, easily slipping in another finger. your juices were dripping from your opening. he chuckles deeply and vibrates your clit, sending pleasure to you throughout.

his comment about how wet you were just made you even more so. “mmmm, daddy.” you moan as your breathing gets heavier. you reach a hand to grab on the edge of the countertop to brace yourself as he teases your clit with his mouth and you feel yourself edging closer to release.

“my wet baby girl.” he says with a throaty chuckle. he keeps the pace of his two fingers the same, feeling you pulsating around him. however, he begins to suck your clit… occasionally grazing his teeth over it.

the feeling of his teeth on your clit is unreal, you take in a deep breath and moan out so loud. god he makes you feel so good. "oh… daddy… ohhhhh… ohh fuck." you yelp out as you feel his fingers working all of the best places sending you over the edge into a full blown orgasm.

he curls his fingers inside of you and locates your g-spot, rubbing it at exactly the right angle for you whilst he licks your clit and looks up at you as you arch your back and grip the countertop harder.

“ _ ooohhhhh, _ fuck!” you scream out as he continues to tease you while your pussy pulses around his strong fingers. your body wiggles and you clench your legs tighter around his back.

he moans against your clit as he feels his pussy pulsating. he keeps his fingers at the same pace despite wanting to finger fuck you furiously. he feels his cock throbbing, standing perfectly upward — already  _ dripping _ with precum. though he’s not too sure if he’s ready to feel you yet. it’s been an emotional day after all. but, if you want him he won’t deny it…  _ anything _ to make you happy.

"mmmm, daddy! stop!" you say with a giggle, it's so sensitive he is almost tickling you at this point. you squirm under his movements and you press your heels into his back. you try to catch your breath from your orgasm, hoping he will send you over the edge again in a few moments. you are desperate to feel him, but need your nerves to recover for a moment.

he’s not quite sure how to take your request. after all, you did giggle so he didn’t think you were upset with him. nonetheless, he immediately stops what he is doing and stands up. he eventually helps you to sit up and looks into your eyes. he hesitantly wraps his arms around you and rubs your back soothingly. “are you okay?… have i hurt you?” he asks, cringing at the thought.

his abrupt change in demeanor concerns you, but you lean into his hug. “oh, yes, i’m okay. i’m sorry. it was just sensitive and ticklish… maybe we should have a safe word so you know if i’m truly not okay.” you squeeze him tightly in your arms hoping he’s okay. you can’t resist, with how close you are to his ear — your pussy still slightly throbbing, so you gently kiss his earlobe and whisper in his ear. “i’d love to feel you inside of me… daddy.” you hope he is okay with continuing.

he loves it when you pull him closer, whisper in his ear, call him daddy. he’s tempted, he really is. his dick is throbbing, pulsating near you… but his head, his mind… he just doesn’t feel ready for some strange reason. he doesn’t want to say no and cause an argument with you, make you angry because you want him.  _ i’m supposed to be the dominant one after all. i shouldn’t be hesitating like this — should i? _ “would you mind if we just… if we-” he begins but your face is so hard to read… he chickens out. “would you like to go into the bedroom? it’ll make things comfier.” he suggests, putting on a weak smile.

you look at him, he seems confused and your face drops. "raymond. we don't have to if you don't want to… … i care just as much about you feeling safe and comfortable, as you are about me."

“no, no. if it’s what you want you can have it. honestly, i don’t mind.” he says, he cares about you an awful lot. he just wants you to be happy. it doesn’t matter to him what it takes.  _ i’m just confused… that’s all… right? _ he tries to smile,  _ actually _ smile… but he just can’t. he doesn’t quite understand what is going on.

you can't think of any words to say, so you place your hands gently on his cheeks and give him a soft kiss on the lips. "please. be honest with me.  _ please _ . that's the only way i'll feel comfortable." you say as you look deep in his eyes

“please don’t be angry with me. i really don’t want to argue… but can we just… can we wait until another time? i know i clearly look as though i  _ need  _ to fuck… but my head is just-” he trails off, not able to finish.

"i will never be angry with you for being honest about something like this." you wrap your arms tightly around him and squeeze his body into yours. you bury your face into his shoulder, "i love you so much.” you say quietly against his warm skin.

“that means a lot to me.” he says, choking back tears. he can’t cry — not again. “i’m sure i’ll be better later on. i just… please don’t feel as though i'm not interested in anything or in you. i am. i just don’t want to mess things up right now.” he states, being completely honest with you. there is something deep down that is making him somewhat frightened that he didn’t quite understand.

you hug him tighter hoping that he knows it’s okay. you never want him to be uncomfortable, and feel almost sad that he is struggling. “i promise. it’s okay. i love you… always.” you say, not able to find any other words.

he squeezes you a little, pulling you further into him. “i’ll be better later… i promise.” he says, truly hoping he will be. it had just been an emotional day and he doesn’t want to fuck you whilst being slightly miserable and unhappy with himself. “… anyway. how about i cook us some dinner… or we can do it together?” he suggests.

after a few moments of embrace you pull back and gaze into his eyes warmly. you smile really big when he suggests cooking  _ together _ . “i would love nothing more.” you say with excitement. you decide not to comment any further about his demeanor or how he is feeling, hoping not to further contribute to his state of mind. you peck him on the cheek and scoot into his arms for him to help you off the counter.

he smiles and helps you down from the counter. he cups your cheek and kisses you warmly. he holds you tightly and hears you moan as his hard cock presses against you. he gives you a hairline kiss and backs away. “guess i should go and get dressed.” he chuckles, rubbing his neck almost awkwardly.

you feel your body press into his as he holds you for a moment getting off the counter. you giggle back at him when he suggests getting dressed, so you hold his hand and walk with him back to the bedroom to put on some comfy clothes. “mmmm, what are we gonna make?”

“entirely up to you. got anything in mind?” he asks as he puts on some underwear, an undershirt and some sweatpants. he looks at you as you get dressed, he comes closer and holds your hand — pressing it to his lips. “you do look beautiful.” he smiles, hoping that you’ll believe him.

you watch him get dressed out of the corner of your eye, admiring his body — not necessarily sexually, but just for who he is. you quickly slip on some underwear, sweat pants, and a t-shirt. when he compliments, you can't help but blush and tuck your cheek to your shoulder as if you are embarrassed, even though that's silly. "i love you.” you say shyly, completely forgetting that he asked what you wanted for dinner as you are enthralled by this moment of gentle attention.

he picks you up and wraps your legs around his waist. he holds you by your ass and smiles at you warmly. “you have  _ no  _ idea how much that means to me.” he says, kissing you passionately. he loves to feel you close to him, he hopes that you aren’t confused by his behavior. or annoyed at him for being hesitant to pleasure you, but perfectly happy to kiss you. he bites your lip before tucking his head into your neck and giving you a warm hug. he closes his eyes and savors the moment.

your face breaks into a huge excited smile when he tells you how much this moment means. you don’t completely understand it, but love him so much that it doesn’t matter. you just want him to feel safe and okay. you close your eyes and lean into his shoulder as he leans into yours and feel his warmth around you.

he sets you down on the bed and hovers over you. he smirks before going in to kiss your lips but pauses and then backs away. “i’ll wait in the kitchen.” he smiles before almost hurrying out. he’d told you that he didn’t want to have sex, that he wasn’t… god he doesn’t know… but there he is, teasing you. he has to get out of there before he does something bad.

you don't understand why he pulls away from the kiss, but there is a lot about him that you don't understand so you just let it go. because you love him, and that's enough for now. you lay there for a moment as he retreats from the bedroom, but then you get up and run to catch up to him, sliding on the hardwood floor in your socks and wrap your arms around him from behind as you collide into his body — giving him a big cuddly hug.

he’s surprised when you quite slide into him. he lets out a long sigh before chuckling teasingly and holding your arms around him. he feels your head rest on his shoulder blade and he closes his eyes, feeling content. “just for the record… when i said _we_ can cook _together_ … i actually meant _you_ cook, while _i_ sneak bits and bobs into my mouth.” he smirks, chuckling when he feels a slight slap on his stomach and your lips grin against his back.

his t-shirt feels so soft against your face and arms while you hug him, and you feel his belly move in your arms as he laughs. you were glad to hear him laugh since he was being kind of wishy washy just a few moments ago. you love when he jokes around with you and you can playfully slap him back — it makes you happy that you’ve made it to this place in your relationship. you squeeze him one more time and then let go, and before moving away you decide to test the waters and touch his ass, giving it a little squeeze.

he’s surprised when you squeeze his ass a little. he smirks as he feels you do it again. “someone’s feeling a little playful, hmm.” he chuckles.

you love that he is letting you touch and squeeze his ass, it’s somehow very soft but the muscles were firm. you decide to indulge him and you squeeze it once more before you run around him and around the kitchen island like a child playing a game.

he chuckles and smiles at you. he loves it when you’re more curious and daring than usual. “ _ ohhh _ … you wanna play this game, hmm?” he smirks, placing two hands down on the countertop as he looks to see which way you’re going to run next.

you can’t help but giggle as he gets into it with you. you dodge back and forth to try to fake him out and make a run for it.

he mistakes the direction and runs in the opposite, landing where you once stood. “don’t antagonize daddy, baby. it can be  _ such _ a dangerous game.” he grins devilishly.

you grin back at him, hoping you aren’t going to get seriously punished in bed for this. but you try to keep it lighthearted, and decide not to test your luck. you begin running towards the couch while he stands still opposite you and you bounce onto the cushions and wait for him to catch you.

he quickly jumps on top of you, straddling your lap but keeping his weight off you. he pins your arms back behind you. “look at my beautiful little baby girl.” he groans, feeling you squirm beneath him.

you feel the heat of his body hovering above yours as he holds you down. you turn your head to meet his eyes and grin at him, followed by a giggle.

“daddy can’t stay mad at you. not even when you’re a little brat.” he says. it wasn’t exactly true, he’d enjoyed your playful flirting… but he just wanted an excuse to call you a brat,  _ his  _ little brat.

you make a playful pouty face at him for calling you a brat, but then you can’t help it and break out in another giggle and stick your tongue out at him followed by a grin.

he’s shocked when you stick your tongue out at him. he notices a grin flicker it’s way onto your face. “if you act like a child… trust me when i tell you, i’ll treat you like one.” he says, bending his face down to yours and looking you dead in the eyes — a slight smirk on his face.

he is so close to your face you can feel his breath so you pucker your lips in an animated way and reach your neck up to peck him, followed by another huge smile.

he chuckles heartily when you give him a peck. he loosens his grip on your wrists and moves so that he is in between your legs. he leans his head down and kisses you passionately, exploring your mouth with his tongue.

when he lets go of your wrists and leans into your body for a kiss, you press your body up towards his passionately — leaving room behind your back for him to wrap his arm around your waist. you twirl your tongue with his.

he curls one of his arms around your back and strokes your leg up and down with the other. he gropes your ass before cupping your cheek and deepening the kiss.

you lift your leg up and wrap it around the back of his leg under his ass as he caresses your body. you don't want to push him into something he isn't comfortable with in this moment, but you love how passionate this moment is becoming.

he moans into your mouth as he feels a stirring in his crotch. he wants to do things to you...  _ with  _ you — but he suddenly realizes that he doesn’t feel deserving. yes, it is petty… but you’d told him to be careful with you. now he just doesn’t want to mess anything up, he doesn’t want to be rough with you till the point it hurts. for now he wants to pleasure you… but knew he doesn’t deserve anything in return — he is fine with that, he really is.

you raise your hips to press completely into his, you want to  _ feel  _ him against you. inside of you. you moan back in response to him. when you break for a breath of air, you want to tell him how much you want him, but feel afraid that he might not want to right now. it has only been a few minutes since he said he didn't want you. you worry, not wanting to push him.

he moans when you press against him… maybe if you’re in control… maybe if he’s just there to guide you, to help you… it’ll be okay then right? “what do you want, baby?” he asks.  _ anything _ to make you happy.

him asking what you want is unusual, but you didn't want to hesitate questioning it. "mmmm, i want  _ you _ , daddy." you moan between heavy breaths.

he gives you another kiss before sliding down his sweatpants and boxers. he lays back on the sofa and makes you straddle him, helping you out of your clothes in the process. “do whatever you need. i promise i won’t pressure you,  _ hurt _ you… i’ll keep my hands here, okay?” he says, leaving them at either side of his body. he hopes that you don’t take offense. he’d give anything to touch you… but you’d told him to be careful, he was going to make sure that he didn’t hurt you, grip too hard, make you go too fast.

you look at him puzzled by his comment and sit on his legs for a moment. “daddy, please. i want to do this together… i want you to… touch me, however you'd like or feel.  _ please _ . you… you won't hurt me. you  _ haven’t  _ hurt me." you feel sad that he is still feeling this way and hung up what you had talked about before. all you want is to make love with him, sweet  _ beautiful _ passionate love. that's how it was going a moment ago.

he smiles at you and encourages you to lean down and kiss him. “how about i keep my hands here, hmm?” he asks, stroking your calves. it was a step forward he supposed, he really just doesn’t wish to make you uncomfortable as he had before.

"well, if you insist, but i'd love if you touched… my back… my breasts… my ass…  _ anywhere _ ," you say hoping that you don't make him uncomfortable. it's not as fun for you if it's not mutual. but you lean in and kiss him as he suggests hoping that in the moment he will touch you other places.

he keeps you in place as he kisses you, wrapping an arm around your back and resting the other on your ass. “i’ll do anything for you…” he says in between kisses. “just tell me if i touch you and you don’t like it… or if you want to stop all together.” he says, needing you to know that it’s perfectly okay. when he’d first agreed to it, when he thought he wouldn’t be touching you he planned to dissociate himself from it — to stop himself from cuming and just let you use him to satisfy yourself. now he feels terrible for even thinking about it. though, he still isn’t sure if he should cum or not… if you’ll like it or even if he deserves it.

you smile when he says that he will do anything for you, and how careful he is trying to be, but you hope you didn't ruin him ever being rough with you again. you like that sometimes. but you try not to think too hard about it, and just enjoy being naked with him. "are you sure you're okay doing this? you didn't want to a few minutes ago, i don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

he smiles at you slightly, trying to figure out how exactly to word what he is about to say. “… if-if this is what you want, you can have it. this isn’t about me. i only want to make you feel good. so if this is what you want, yes, i’m sure.” he smiles. it is true… he doesn’t care what he has to do, he is determined to give you what you want.

you are confused by his demeanor and can't decide if you should ignore it, but you don't want to proceed if he isn't comfortable. "i want you to enjoy this just as much as me, ray.  _ please _ . what's wrong?" you smile warmly at him and place a hand on his cheek, leaning into kiss him softly.

he places a hand on your cheek and kisses you back, “i have this affect on you…” he begins and sees you smirk. “no, well yes. that kind too.” he chuckles lightly. “… but earlier, with my fantasy — one of them at least — i-i don’t think that you would have said no, that you were uncomfortable unless i had asked… and that scares the  _ hell _ out of me. knowing that i would have done something that you never wanted. maybe i've already done it. it makes no difference as to whether or not you enjoyed the outcome because it's one that you never should have met… so it's not about me, sweetheart… it’s about what you want.” he states, rubbing your cheek.

as he talks you relax your body to be resting more on his. you don’t exactly know how to respond to that, wishing that there was an easy answer. “ _ raymond _ … you have never made me uncomfortable or hurt me while we we’re… having sex. i’m so sorry i made you think that from my reaction earlier. i don’t want you to be scared…” you trail off for a moment. “what if we come up with a safe word, and then we both have an out if things get wild? would that make you feel better?” you hope this compromise will help. all you want is to enjoy sex together, mutually. you. him.  _ together _ . you want him to respond to the heat of the moment, not just lay there unresponsive.

“if that’s what  _ you  _ want then yes… but you choose and make sure it’s good because i don’t want to have to stifle a laugh when i've hurt you.” he says lightheartedly. he only cares about how you feel. he’s been miserable since he was a child. that wasn’t going to change — but he’ll make damn well sure that he doesn’t drag you down with him.

“okay, then let’s do that… how about ‘pineapple’?” you ask hoping that he feels more into the moment after you make this decision together. you run your hands up his biceps and onto his shoulders while you gaze into his handsome eyes.

“pineapple?” he chuckles, is that really your idea of a safe word. he teases, booping your nose.

you giggle. “ _ welllll _ it has to be something we might not actually say, so yeah  _ pineapple _ , unless you have a better suggestion?” you smile widely at him, glad that he seems to be in a good mood now.

he chuckles at you and runs his hands down your smooth legs. “forgive me, sweetheart but if you or i say pineapple during sex i  _ will  _ laugh… how about ‘fermare’? it’s italian for stop… and won’t make me laugh.” he smiles, giving you a peck on the lips.

you bust out laughing picturing him breaking his dominant role by laughing if you were to say pineapple. “fermare, sounds like a much better option.” you grin and lean into kiss him passionately after his small peck.

he moans into your mouth and gropes your ass, pressing you into his excruciatingly hard cock. “even if you want me to slow down, go a little easier but not stop… just tell me sweetheart. i will.” he says in between kisses.

the feeling of his strong hand on your ass, pressing you against him was incredible and made you gush at your opening. “okay, daddy, i promise i’ll tell you.” you decide to leave it at that instead of rambling on, and you get distracted again by his cock pressing against you and his lips on your mouth.

“good little girl…” he hums as he rubs himself against you. “is it okay if daddy cums inside of you?” he asks, it is a silly question, really… but he has to make sure that you were okay with it.

you smile shyly as he calls you a  _ ‘good little girl _ ’. you loved this fantasy of being his baby girl. “yes, daddy, i would like that.” you like that he is being cautious with you, but now participating. you didn’t want him to just lay there, that would make you sad. you run your hands along his hair as you begin moving your hips over him slightly.

he reaches a hand down to his cock and rubs it along your folds before lining it up and sliding it in to you. “fuckkk, my  _ tight  _ little baby girl.” he groans, loving your walls surrounding him.

you feel his tip slip over your clit and you moan into another kiss before lifting your body up a little and resting your hands on his chest while he enters you. as his cock slightly stretches your pussy, you tilt your head back and moan out, “ohhh, daddy!” his cock feels so good and big inside of you this time, like he is extra hard from not releasing earlier.

he grunts as you begin to move on him. “give daddy a moment, baby.” he groans, holding down your hips, gripping them, his jaw tense. you feel so  _ fucking  _ good. he feels like he could cum within a few strokes, it didn’t help that he was even harder than he was before… even  _ more _ eager.

you’re so excited that going slow doesn’t seem possible, but you stop moving your hips and follow his lead. “ _ mmmm _ daddy, what if I just sit on you for a few moments, and you rub me to cum on you but not thrusting yet. you can feel me inside but not finish yet.” you feel silly making such a suggestion but hope he is open to it. you want him to just be inside you all the time even when you’re not fucking. he just feels so good in there. and when you cum, which won’t take long, he will  _ really _ feel you gripping his cock.

he moves his hand to your clit and as you position yourself on him comfortably he jolts slightly. even the slightest of movements made him feel so sensitive… but  _ so  _ good. beads of sweat are already forming at his hairline. he chuckles when he sees your curious expression but sharply moans straight after. he’s never been so sensitive before. he presses his thumb to your clit and begins to lightly play with it, directly on your nerve.

his tip presses against your cervix at the top of your pussy completely filling you up. you watch his face as he tries to stay still inside you, god he is handsome. as he touches your clit it doesn’t take you long to start breathing heavily. you sit up and arch your back while holding onto the back of the couch.

“arghh, baby.” he whines as you move slightly. he presses a little harder on your clit and gropes your ass. he rubs you a little quicker and begins to feel your pussy clamping down on him. “fuckk.” he groans weakly, his cock is throbbing so hard. he isn’t sure how he is going to stop himself from coming but he’ll certainly try his hardest.

you kind of love how much he is having to hold back his release. you didn’t mean to tease him on purpose, but you like how sensitive he is at the moment. meanwhile, he is about to send you over the edge into a full blown orgasm. you feel your pussy pulsing randomly, knowing you are almost there. “ohhh daddy… oh… fuck… daddy…  _ ohhhhhhh _ !” you shout out between heavy breaths. you feel your pussy fully grip down on his cock, almost as if it is trying to pull him in further. “oh  _ fuckk _ , daddy!” you love the feeling of him inside you while you orgasm.

he practically growls, tensing his jaw and grinding his teeth as he holds you up place. “ _ fuuuckk _ !!!” he calls out, your tight grip is just too much to bare… but still, he stops himself from coming. how? he isn’t sure. once he isn’t on the verge he grips your throat gently and brings you down to his lips. “was this your plan all along, hmm? to tease daddy?” he grits out, veins popping out of his forehead.

you hold your head back as you ride out your orgasm, but feel shock when you feel his hand around your throat. you struggle to respond, distracted by your pleasure, “no, daddy, i promise it wasn’t.” he seems slightly angry, but you decide he is just trying to hold back from finishing.

he kisses you hungrily, slipping his tongue into your mouth. he slides his hand from your throat to your breasts and plays with your nipples. he runs his hands to your ass and grips both cheeks in either hand. he breaks off the kiss and lifts them up and begins to pound into you, hearing you squeal in pleasure.

from his kisses to his touch on your nipples — you are still breathing heavily from your orgasm and you feel his cock plunge into you. butterflies fill your stomach. you are in  _ so _ much pleasure. you feel your muscles in your pussy tightening again as you near another orgasm. his cock feels so perfect against your slick walls. you feel your breasts moving, hovering just above his chest, as he pounds into you — you can almost feel his chest hair tickling your nipples.

“ohhh fuck, baby. god! your pussy is so  _ fucking _ good.” he groans as he continues to pound into you. he can feel your pussy tightening as his cock pulsated inside of you. “cum for me, baby. cum for me now!” he demands as he nears his finish.

you feel tingling rushing from your heart, to your stomach, to your pussy. “oh daddy… fuck yes… fuck… fuck…  _ ohhhhhhhhh _ .” you squeal out as if on his command. you hold onto his shoulders as you feel his hips pounding against you. your breathing is so heavy as your pussy clamps down on his rock hard cock.

he groans loudly as he bucks his hips up and spurts into you. “fuckkk!” he growls, watching as your breasts continue to bounce up and down until they still.

you arch your back in the perfect position so that your pussy completely envelopes his cock in the deepest position after he stops thrusting. “mmmmmmm.” you moan out as you feel the heat of his cum filling you up.

he breathes heavily as he calms down from his orgasm, feeling his cum trickling down his shaft from inside of you.

you look to meet his eyes, hoping that he enjoyed that as much as you did, and grin at him as you try to catch your breath.

“come… here… baby.” he says in between breaths. he hugs you against his chest and thrusts into you a little, enjoying the blissful sighs that came from your mouth.

you love the way he is being comforting, as if you've just stubbed your toe as a child. you lean your body into his chest and feel his arms pulling you close. you close your eyes when you feel him press into you again. it feels so arousing and comforting all at once. “ _ mmmmm _ daddy.” you hum.

“you’re my special little princess aren’t you, hmm?” he hums, kissing your lips, your cheeks, your nose, your eyelids, anything he possibly could as he thrusts slowly into you.

you smile as he talks to you, almost shyly like a school girl — even though his cock is still pressed inside of you. "mmm, yes daddy. i like being  _ yours _ ." you giggle when the wetness of his kisses begin to tickle you slightly.

“is that right?” he chuckles, giving you a few quick pecks all over your face before smiling at your cuteness. he loves it when you giggle like a little girl. being considerably older than you, it is nice to have someone who is young, fresh… and who can act a little childish from time to time.

you just grin and tuck your cheek towards your shoulder for a moment. you enjoy every moment of attention he gives you like this, it is so comforting and makes you feel loved. you nuzzle your cheek against his chest feeling the hair on your skin.

“such a pretty girl.” he smiles, stroking your cheek with one of his hands whilst holding your ass in his other. he notices you smile and blush. “i think you  _ love  _ it when daddy compliments you, don’t you?” he teases, looking into your beautiful, warm eyes.

his hand feels so warm on your ass, and the sensation reminds you that his cock is still inside of you — although it is softening a bit. “mmmm  _ mayyyybe _ .” you say back playfully as you grin at him.

“hmm, just a maybe?” he teases, taking the hand that lays upon your cheek and reaching for your hand. he intertwines your fingers with his and kisses your hand lightly.

"okay,  _ fineeee _ i  _ love  _ when daddy teases me," you say lovingly as you grip his hand tighter in yours.

“music to my ears.” he hums. he kisses you slowly, taking his time to explore your mouth rather than hungrily tasting you. he slips his tongue into your mouth and intertwines it with yours.

you hum into his mouth as you feel his thick tongue dance with yours. you run a hand from his shoulder up to his head.  _ god _ you love touching his head, the hair feels so perfect under your fingers, even though it is short. you twitch your hips to feel his cock inside of you slightly, just to  _ feel _ him.

he moans as you begin to play with his hair. he laps his tongue around yours and rumbles when you twitch your hips against him.

part of you wants to rock your hips enough to feel his soft cock move in and out, but you don't want it to slip out. you hold still for a moment as you focus on his tongue around yours and you rub his ear lobe between your fingers.

his head twitches slightly and he grins as you rub his earlobe, sending warm shivers down his spine. he pulls his tongue back and grazes yours in between his teeth lightly.

the sensation of his teeth on your tongue is different than if you are to rub it against your own teeth. it tickles, but at the same time makes you feel kind of fiesty for some reason. you try not to move so he doesn't accidentally bite down. you can't help but smile really big at him.

he takes his teeth off and swirls his tongue around in your mouth a little more before pulling it out. “daddy’s little princess.” he hums, taking his hand and jiggling your ass a little before giving it a light spank.

the contact of his hand on your ass as he spanks feels warm, but doesn't sting. "mmmm does that make you my daddy  _ and  _ my king?" you don't know if that is a silly question or if he will even play along. you smile at him as you bite your lip slightly.

he grips your ass tightly in his hand, squeezing it before giving it yet another jiggle. the sensation making its way through to his now softened cock. “hmm, i suppose it does.” he rumbles as he sees you bite your lip.

you smile widely at him as he agrees to your inquiry, and gaze into his handsome eyes. you enjoy the feeling of his cock still inside of you, and are reminded of earlier when he let you touch him while he was soft.

to be continued…


	11. X

he takes his hand and puts it up against the entire side of your face, seeing that it’s bigger than your head. “i love how small you are in comparison to me.” he chuckles, giving you a peck on your lips.

“mmm, and i love how big your hand is… among other things.” you grin leaning into the warmth of his hand at your cheek. part of you wants to lay on him forever, feeling his skin pressed against yours. but the other part of you wants to touch his soft cock while you snuggle on the couch together.

“ _ ohh _ , is that right?” he chuckles, surprised at your flirtatious behavior. “i'm afraid daddy isn’t exactly as big as he is when he’s hard.” he shrugs, feeling you lean into his hold.

“wellll, you are to  _ me _ … i told you, i love it no matter what.” you wink at him trying to continue the playfulness. you reach a hand down and touch his hip gently.

“hmm.” he hums, cupping your jaw and pushing his thumb into your mouth slightly. he  _ loves _ your lips against anything of his. they are so smooth and kissable… not to mention that tongue of yours.

as his thumb enters your mouth you tighten your lips around it and suck it into your mouth, trying not to smile so as not to break the seal.

“mmm. i think you’ll do just about anything for daddy won’t you, princess?” he grins, feeling your tongue press lightly against his finger as your lips wrap around it firmly.

you nod silently and squint your eyes playfully so that you can keep sucking on his finger. you release it and open your mouth, hinting that you want the next one.

“daddy’s little tease.” he rumbles, his raspy voice sending shivers down your spine as he gives in to your silent request.

you tighten your lips around his forefinger, feeling it enter your mouth as you suck on it. the knuckle causing your lips to widen ever so slightly. you carefully lick the pad of his finger with your tongue and swirl it around, moaning softly as you do.

he slowly removes his finger from your mouth and you give it a little  _ ‘pop’ _ sound before letting go. he cups your jaw and kisses you again, chuckling when he hears your stomach rumbling. “it seems that cooking dinner will have to wait…” he says, rolling his eyes wryly. “how about i order some takeout?” he suggests.

you smile at him as he reminds you that dinner was the goal not too long ago. “ _ hmmm _ takeout sounds nice.” you say trying to decide what you might want to eat, but all you can think about is his body.

“what would you like, sweetheart?” he asks nicely. “and no, i am  _ not _ an option.” he teases, noticing how distracted you are, playing with his chest hair and gazing at his broad shoulders.

“well there goes my first choice.” you say playfully as you run a hand along his chest and side. “hmmm, how'd you like either mexican or wings?” you look up to gauge his reaction hoping he doesn't give in to something he doesn't actually want.

he gets distracted as he feels your hands exploring his body. “hmm?” he asks, but once he gives it a moment to sink in he realizes what you said. “oh, i'm up for anything.” he smiles, chuckling when he sees you grin.

“well… …i really like wings and haven't had them in a while.” you say still running your hand along his body. you take the other hand and touch his cheek.

“then wings it is.” he says, leaning in to kiss you. but, you prevent him in order to tease him a little bit with your pouting lips. “you better give daddy what he wants, little one. you don’t want to see daddy when he’s angry.” he hums, grinning devilishly at you.

you can't help but give in this time, he is so handsome. so you pucker up dramatically to give him a kiss. you wait for him to help you up, not really wanting to disconnect from him.

he kisses you softly as the both of you sit up, his fists in a ball buried in the sofa pads at either side of his body. he hears you hum as his soft cock rubs against you. “you  _ love _ daddy’s cock, don’t you baby?” he hums, kissing your neck.

you bite your lip as you look at him, feeling his belly press against yours as he sits up. “ _ soooo _ much.” you say enthusiastically as you rest your hands on his shoulders.

he moans against you before spanking your ass and standing up. he walks with you in his arms through to the bedroom. he slips his soft cock out of you and sees how his cock glistens in the light and your pussy full of his cum.

you didn't expect him to pick you up, but you happily lean into his body as he carries you down the hallway. you shudder when you feel his cock leave you, and moan, almost whine, at the loss. you look down to stare at it as he stands in front of you, as cum begins to dribble out.

“so… wings hmm?” he grins lightly as he crawls over you, his soft cock dangling on your stomach.

you moan out breathily as you see his cock teasing you. touching you lightly. you feel your pussy contract one time causing his cum to gush out of you. “wings, yep. wings.” you say quickly as you feel your body unable to break focus of his dick touching your stomach.

“you sure? you seem… distracted.” he teases, gripping the bed sheet next to your head so that his veins would become more noticeable. he keeps eyes on you at all times, noticing how you will glance down at his crotch from time to time.

you turn your head slightly to look at his arms. so strong. and then back down to his cock. the weight of it moving slowly around on your stomach was driving you wild. you press your head back into the bed. you reach a hand down to try to touch it, unsure if he will let you.

he sees you eye him up lustfully. he is entranced by watching you press your head back, he wonders why. but as soon as he felt your fingertips touch his cock he takes hold of your wrist and pins it above your head. “i thought i already made it clear that  _ i _ wasn’t an option.” he grins. sure, it is cruel to tease you like this… but he is certainly getting a kick out of it.

you hold onto the feeling of the small touch you get with your fingertips as he pins you down. you show him your teeth like an animal before grinning for a moment. you stick your lips out in a pout, and stare into his eyes.

“poor baby.” he pouted. “do you expect me to feel sympathetic, hmm? do you expect me to give in?” he asks, smirking at you as he takes your other hand and pins it with the one above your head.

his arms stretched out over your body only caused his cock to dangle more on your stomach, driving you up the wall. you squirm under his grip and lift your hips up to try to press your body against his.

he chuckles at your failed attempts to best him. he’s more amused and aroused by each little whimper. “you won’t beat daddy, baby… no matter  _ how _ hard you try.” he grins.

you look back up to his eyes and resume your pouting face, and eventually turn your head toward the side looking away from him making one little audible huff in the process.

“ _ awww _ , don’t tell me it’s over so soon.” he pouts teasingly, leaning his head down to your neck and kissing it slightly. he is enjoying your little game, watching you squirm beneath him, watching you struggle — it is something he wants to see more of.

his kiss on your neck brings you back. his wet lips so warm against your skin. you turn back almost in a snap motion to look at him with sly eyes. you squirm once more under his grip thinking of other ways you could get past him.

he feels you snap back into action and begin to struggle. “ _ that’s _ my girl.” he chuckles, keeping the grip on your wrists the same. he positions himself so that rather than being in between your legs, he is straddling you. he interlocks legs with you so that yours rest just behind his kneecaps — that way you have a very little chance of escaping.

the strength of his body against yours was arousing. the way he wraps his legs around you only spreads your pussy open more, vulnerable to whatever actions he decides to take.

he holds both of your wrists and pins them down with one hand whilst he plays with your nipples with the other. “daddy likes it when you squirm underneath him…” he chuckles. “how about we make a deal? if you get free and plant that pretty little ass of yours on the kitchen countertop, you’ll get daddy’s dick after dinner… but if you  _ lose _ and i keep you in my grasp. well, then you won’t get my cock and just to sweeten the deal, you’ll get a punishment of  _ my _ choosing.” he grins, seeing how your eyes appear to be intrigued by his little game.

you look at him playfully, wishing the bet wasn’t on his cock, but that made you much more motivated to find a way out. you stare into his eyes and begin plotting your escape.

“ _ soooo _ …” he begins, moving his hand so that one of yours was in either hand. he holds your wrists a little tighter. “are you up for this?” he asks smugly.

you huff at him, but decide to oblige. besides the punishment might be just as fun, even though you wouldn’t get his dick. “sure… daddy,” you say, hoping you can tease him a bit in the process.

“better start squirming then,  _ weakling _ .” he antagonizes, though he hopes you take it as more of a humorous joke. he is just trying to mess with your head at the end of the day.

you wiggle under his grip, and survey the position of his body over yours. you think about how you might be able to tease him to distract him.

“you’re going to have to try harder than that… little one.” he chuckles, holding your wrists down a little firmly. you were back at where you left off.

you attempt to spread your legs further to get yours untangled from his. you wiggle your hips a bit back and forth to make him lose his balance.

he’s surprised when you make him lose his balance a little. you jolt your hips up and he does too from your actions. but, he keeps a hold on your wrists and rolls the two of you over until he was once again on top of you. only, he’d learned from his mistakes and decided to go in between your legs rather than straddling you, still firmly holding your wrists. “better… but you can give daddy  _ much _ more of a challenge.” he grins.

you smile at the tiny victory, even though he gets you pinned back down. you stare into his eyes sneakily planning your next move. you try to scoot your ass down to press your pussy into his legs. you figure it may distract him enough to remove one hand — at least.

“ _ ooohhhhh _ i don’t think so, baby. you only get daddy if you  _ escape _ .” he chuckles, holding down both wrists with one hand and holding down your hips with the other to prevent you as best he can from rubbing against him.

you feel more confident with both of your wrists in one hand, hoping that will give you the chance you need to get away. you release a deep sigh and wrap your legs around his thighs and press his body to the side.

he lets out a quick, “oh.” in surprise. he quickly lets go of your wrists and instead wraps an arm around your waist to hold you close to him and stop you from escaping.

you keep your legs tight around his thighs and squirm in his arms. you don't know if he is ticklish, but you poke his sides with your fingers in hopes that he is.

“ahahaha.” he laughs uncontrollably. he feels you squirming a little more now so even as he laughs over and over he makes an attempt to grab both of your arms with either hand and crosses them over your chest so there was no chance of you giving him a little dig — succeeding in his master plan. “impressive…” he says after calming down from his laughing fit. “but i will  _ not _ go down without a fight.” he states, smugly.

you giggle at the fact that he is ticklish and you can keep that fact under your belt now. you feel the pressure of his strength against your chest as he keeps you pinned down, and your breathing gets heavier. with your hips now somewhat free again under his and you buck them up against his stomach.

he moans as you buck your hips against his stomach, your pussy touching his cock he curses himself for not putting on underwear, sweatpants…  _ anything _ to remove his cock from sight. you instantly gravitate toward it and he  _ knew _ that. he wonders if perhaps that was your plan all along — to tease him into giving up. it won’t work, though he has to admit, it certainly is fun to be having a little play fight nude. “there are so many ways to have me surrender… but this. sweetheart, feeling that little pussy of your brush against my cock every so often. it feels quite lovely… but i won’t give in.” he makes clear.

you show your teeth playfully as he claims that he won't give into your teasing. you wonder if you can sweet talk him to make him horny for you. “mmmm, whatever you say…  _ daddy _ .” you say as you bite your lip and look into his eyes. you'd have to be strategic about it, and it wouldn't be easy, but you might be able to distract him enough to flinch a muscle so you could break free.

calling him daddy sends a whole load of pleasure into him. he puts his face into the crook of your neck pressing his lips against it, still holding down your wrists as he begins to kiss you distractingly.

ah, this  _ now _ seems to be a game of  _ ‘who can distract who more?’ _ just enough to lose sight of the goal. you moan out as he kisses you. his lips feel incredible, and without thinking you press your hips up into his, longing to feel his cock between your legs.

he puts one arm over both of your forearms to keep them in place whilst he slowly runs his hand down to your hips to stop them from rubbing against him. as he hears your little moans and whimpers he figures that he is having quite the effect on you. he has to give himself credit, you are the one trying to tease him into submission — all he has to do is flip the switch and you were the one trying to keep your head in the game instead.

his strong hand pressing your hips back into the bed just made you want him.  _ fuck _ . you can't have his dick unless you break free. you remind yourself of the goal. but perhaps giving into his teasing will trick him into thinking he has you under his control. “ _ mmmm _ , daddy.” you moan softly.

he smirks as he hears your moan, it must be working. you must be giving into him. he moves hand from your wrists and instead holds your waist tightly as he trails kisses down your collarbone to your breasts.

you follow his lead, hoping that maybe it leads to your escape… or his dick. you arch your breasts up, begging for the attention of his kisses on them, and you subconsciously spread your legs wider, opening up your pussy.

he pays attention to your breasts, swirling his tongue around each nipple as he holds your waist down firmly. he comes back up to your face and looks down at your legs, smirking at the fact that they’re wider than before. “a deal is a deal, babygirl…” he says, quickly holding your wrists and pinning them back above your head. “surely you know by now that i don’t go back on my word?” he chuckles. “you know… i'm starting to think you don’t even want daddy’s cock.” he taunts playfully.

his tongue feels so warm against your breasts, it's so arousing and distracting. but as soon as he pins you back down you realize your plan may have failed. you quickly decide to wrap your legs around his thighs again, wondering how you might be able to get out.

he grins widely when he sees the disappointment in your face. you clearly assumed that distracting him would work. but in actual fact he’d teased you even more and you’d ended up where you began once more. “come on, baby. i want you to really go for it. squirm under daddy.”

you follow his instructions and begin squirming under his grip. you tighten your legs around his thighs, just above his knees, slightly pulling them closer to your pussy — hoping to bring him forward just enough to collapse on your body or lose his balance again.

he jolts forward, losing his balance again. he worries so much about hitting you by accident that he takes his hands off your wrists. you squirm underneath him until you’re free and quickly make your way out of the room. just as you’re inches away from the kitchen countertop he tugs your hand and pulls you into him. he slams you into the wall and hears a glass vase smash on the ground moments later. he looks at you, making sure he’s got a strong grip on you to prevent you from escaping. “i’ll buy another.” he grins.

you smirk at him as he holds you tight, away from the kitchen counter. thankfully the glass shattered on the other side of the countertop. now that you are both standing up, you know it will be nearly impossible to get out of his grip. you try to stick your leg between his and pull one forward in an effort to get him on the floor, but you are terrified of hurting him. you look at him and bite your lip seductively.

he smirks when you place your leg in between his and try to pull the other forward. he can see all of the possibilities running through your mind. he eliminates the chance of you putting him on the floor by picking you up easily. he then pays attention to your playful lips and kisses you. “i like to think i’ve won here, don’t you? and i  _ can’t _ wait to punish you.” he chuckles, sending shivers down your spine. “but first… wings.” he smiles, giving you a quick peck on the lips.

you accept defeat as you hold onto his body. at least the punishment is only for tonight… although not getting to experience his dick was torture enough. you lean your cheek against his, and say “yes, wings!” not admitting that you have been defeated. you should've known from the start.

to be continued…


	12. XI

he lets you back down and hugs you, letting you know that it was over… but also just because he wanted to. your body felt so good against his, it was cold without your touch. “i'm going to get dressed first. i’d rather not eat messy food whilst nude.” he chuckles, kissing your lips — giving you a little peck.

you giggle at him stealing one more quick glance of his cock, since you wouldn’t be having it for dessert tonight. you decide after a moment to walk back to the bedroom and get dressed in some comfy clothes too.

“where do you like your wings from, sweetheart?” he asks, putting on his boxer briefs and sweatpants.

you try not to stare too long, and look back up at his face. “ _ hmmm _ … there is this place right down the street called ‘wally’s wings’. it’s a little hole in the wall, but the wings are to  _ die _ for.” you hope he actually likes wings. it is one of those foods you prefer to get as takeout to eat in the comfort of your own home since they are  _ soooo _ messy.

“wally’s wing’s it is.” he smiles, putting some slippers on and an undershirt. he walks over to you as you get changed and wraps his arms around your waist, sliding them down to your ass and gripping one cheek in each palm. you jolt forward, into his chest a little from the unexpected touch and he chuckles. “daddy’s little girl.” he says, his voice even raspier than usual.

you hum softly as he speaks to you, and lean the rest of the way into his chest for a hug. you feel his hand rest on your ass after the squeeze and smirk at him.

he holds you, resting his chin atop your head as he gently rubs your ass and back. he backs away, kissing your lips before grabbing your phone and handing it to you. “it's best if you order. i have no clue after all.” he smirks, giving you another kiss. he brushes his fingertips over your ass before heading through to the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

you take the phone from him and watch his body as he walks away from you before dialing for food. you shake your head and return your attention to the phone, before you hit call you shout out asking if he has a favorite flavor of sauce.

“i don’t know… barbecue?” he suggests, his voice in a much higher pitch. he shrugs as he looks back at you standing in the doorway. he’s quite alright with anything as long as it tastes nice.

“okay, you got it!” you call in the order and get some barbecue, some buffalo, and some mango habanero, with extra ranch and extra carrots as well as celery. you trod into the kitchen and ask him to pour you a drink too.

“what would you like, sweetheart?” he asks, as he pours himself a whiskey on the rocks.

“hmmm, do you have any lime? and ginger or ginger beer? if so, i’d like a whiskey ginger but it’s okay if you don’t.” you smile at him as he moves around the kitchen.

“i have just about everything.” he grins, opening up an entire cupboard filled with copious amounts of alcohol. he gets you out a drink and begins to concoct your request. he chops up some lime and puts a couple thin slices in your glass. “tell me if that’s alright.” he smiles.

you giggle as you watch him transform into a professional bartender for a moment. “it’s perfect.” you say with a sweet smile, staring into his eyes.

“is it now?” he chuckles, amused by your adoring eyes. he walks around to your side of the island and backs you into it. he brushes his face over your jaw and you move your neck to one side. he dives in and begins to kiss your neck tantalizingly.

you lean your head further over, exposing your neck for him to devour. you place your hands carefully on his hips and pull him into your body, while moaning softly from the kisses. you want him so bad, and he is probably just going to keep teasing you all night… which will make you even hornier tomorrow.

“that feels good doesn’t it, baby?” he rumbles, loving the sounds of your pretty little moans. “you like it when daddy takes control of you, don’t you?” he whispers.

“mmm, yes daddy.” you say as you wrap your arms around his back embracing him. you spread your legs ever so slightly and hope that he presses against you.

“who owns you?” he asks against your neck, moving to stand closer in between your legs — but still not pressing against you.

“ _ you _ do daddy,” you say followed by a small whimper when you feel his teeth lightly against your neck.

“louder… who  _ owns  _ you?” he growls, grazing his teeth over you as he presses his fingertips harder into your waist.

“oohhhh,  _ you _ … daddy!” you shout out. the pressure of his fingers on your waist makes you breathe heavier.

he bites into your neck a little, making sure to mark you. he swirls his tongue around the area he is biting into and growls.

you whimper softly as he bites you, and subtly thrust your hips out to try to feel his body against yours.

he pulls your hips closer his body as he bites into you a little harder. he begins to taste a little blood in his mouth. he rumbles as you move your neck even further to the side and suckles it.

“oh!” you shout as his teeth sink into your skin. you move your hips side to side to try to nestle your crotch against his, hoping he is distracted by the focus he is giving your neck.

he swirls his tongue around your neck and feels your hips try to move against his. he somewhat slams you back into the island behind you. he removes his mouth from your neck and puts them against your ear. “i thought you said daddy owns you? that means daddy controls you, not the other way around… daddy doesn’t like it when people lie to him.” he hums, sending shivers down your spine.

he is so close to your face that you feel his hot breath on your skin as he reminds you who is in control. you look into his eyes and remove your hands from his body and put them back on the counter behind you, submitting further to him.

“so i’ll ask again...  _ who. owns. you? _ ” he grits out, moving his arms from your hips to your ass and pressing his fingertips into your ass. he is determined to leave bruises here and there on you.

“y- you  _ own _ m- me… daddy.” you say, the pressure of his fingers causing you to stutter.

he spins you around, causing you to gasp and pulls down your bottoms and underwear. he spanks you harshly on the ass and presses his bulge against you. he reaches his warm hands up your t-shirt and cups your breasts.

the granite countertop is so cold on your forearms as you brace yourself, compared to the heat from his hand left on your ass. you whimper when you feel his bulge between your ass cheeks and you feel his fingers play with your nipples.

he plays with your breasts before standing back and slapping your ass cheek. right, left, right, left. he pauses for a little second and sees that it is already beginning to go red. he slaps you again and again… and  _ again _ .

his slaps get harder every time, and you press your arms harder into the counter trying to keep your body from slamming into it. you whimper softly as it stings a little more after a few times.

he quickly grabs one of his belts from the sliding door closet nearby and folds it into two before whipping your ass with it.

you have never had a belt whipping before, well maybe as a small child, but guess there is a first time for everything. you perk your ass up almost begging for more.  _ is this really turning you on? what is wrong with you? _ “mmmm, daddy.” you moan out.

he grips your throat and pulls you against his chest. “you like that, hmm?” he grins, letting go of your throat. he slaps your left cheek harshly before belting your other cheek even harder.

you turn your head as much as you can under his grip and grin at him in responses. as he spanks you, you almost feel blood rushing not just to your ass cheek, but also to your pussy in arousal.

he turns to the side and jiggles your ass cheek with one hand. he rubs the cool leather on your cheek. he lines it up before smacking you as hard as he possibly could. he hears you yelp out, but his mind is so preoccupied that he slaps one cheek before going back to your other again.

the jiggle of your ass in his hand almost makes you chuckle, but then you are shocked by another spank, just when you thought it was done. you reposition your hands on the counter to support your body under the strength of his spanking. you wonder if he is getting horny from this.

he slaps your ass over and over, as hard and as fast as he possibly can. he breathes heavily as he hears each and every hard,  _ brutal _ slap.

you close your eyes and breathe heavily, thinking about how raw the skin on your ass is going to be when he is finished. at this point… it’s numb. but you still feel the force of his hand jolting your body forward every time, and your ass rippling under his hand.

he breathes even heavier as he positions you for a more powerful whipping. he groans when he hears the doorbell go — the delivery man arriving. he drops his belt on the floor and pulls up your panties and bottoms, the material rubbing against your raw ass. “get it,  _ now _ .” he orders, groaning in your ear.

you are so deep in the moment that you didn’t even hear the doorbell, you just hear his voice ordering you. as you stand up straight you realize how sore your ass is, so you walk slowly to answer the door and retrieve the food. you thank the delivery person and bring the food back to the kitchen, kind of waddling on your feet.

he goes to the bathroom while you are collecting the food. he curses as he pees whilst erect, god it hurts so badly. he walks back into the kitchen and pulls down your bottoms and underwear, applying some cool gel to your ass. “it’ll help with the stinging.” he states. he has to refrain from slapping you again. he pulls your clothes back up and bends down to pick up his belt, placing it directly in front of you — startling you. he washes his hands before refilling his glass as well as yours.

you are shocked by the moment of care, followed by the distinct reminder of control. you truly don’t know how you’ll sit down at the moment to eat, so you just stand as you sort out the food and get out some plates. hoping that maybe you can just stand at the island to eat.

he stands behind you, his head beside your cheek, his arms at either side of yours, palms on the island. “looks lovely.” he mumbles, kissing your cheek.

his warm body behind yours is somewhat comforting, almost like his hugging you. you try to focus on the delicious food you ordered instead of the pain and numbness of your ass.

he holds you around the waist and puts his head on your shoulder, kissing your jawline a little. “i have a little surprise for you…  _ after _ dinner.” he says, hugging you.

you lean into his kiss and grin with excitement. you arch your back into his chest to feel him fully against your body. and then you turn your head further to meet his lips with yours.

he smiles as you kiss him intimately. he reaches forward and takes a wing in his hand, dipping it into your favorite sauce and backing away from the kiss. “eat it, baby.” he orders as he holds it in front of your lips.

you didn’t expect this to continue through dinner, but you follow his orders and bite into the chicken. sauce gets all over your face, but you just keep eating, unsure of what he might do if you stop.

“mmm, good girl.” he says, turning your head to the side and kissing you. he tastes the sauce on your lips and moans, enjoying the flavor.

his tongue on your lips is arousing, and you close your eyes for a moment as you feel his mouth on yours.

he moans into your mouth once more before backing away. he turns you around and pulls down your bottoms and panties — again — and lifts you up onto the cold countertop. “if it hurts too much i’ll help you down.” he smiles, feeding you the rest of your wing whilst eating his own.

the cool countertop almost acts as a remedy for the pain. you smile at him, knowing that his gesture is purely from kindness and how much he cares about you. you smile at him softly before biting back into the chicken.

he caresses your leg with one hand and devours a wing with the other, messily getting sauce on his face.

“my pretty little girl.” he smiles, wiping his mouth and taking a sip of his drink.

you look into his eyes for a moment, they are so gentle and loving. you turn to follow his actions and take a sip of your drink, not flinching your face when it's mostly whisky burning your throat a little.

he swallows his drink and sets it down on the countertop, once you finish your sip he cups your cheek and kisses you passionately, tasting the slight hint of lime on your lips.

you part your lips to make way for his tongue, and slightly nibble on his lower lip in the process. “ _ mmmmm _ .” you moan into his mouth as you feel his tongue swirling around yours.

he growls when you nibble his lip, but enjoys the intimacy nonetheless. his tongue collides with yours and he begins to feel a warm fuzzy feeling inside. he breaks the kiss and gives you a peck before picking up another wing and sinking his teeth into it.

you watch him eat after the kiss, paying special attention to his lips, and then his jaw and neck as he chews. you realize you are staring and then pick up another wing of a different flavor to eat. you think about what his surprise might be, but try not to harp on it or get your hopes up too much.

he finishes his wing and makes his way onto another. but first, he wipes his hand and scooches you a little closer to him carefully, wrapping your legs around his waist. he then enjoys another wing and moans as it touches his taste buds. “mmm.  _ this _ one is to die for.” his raspy voice rumbles.

you love that he pulls you closer, you thought he might not want to be super close to you right now, so as not to show any vulnerability. but you keep eating your wing and watch him carefully enjoy his. the timbre of his voice is slightly muffled from the extra sauce in his mouth at the moment and you just smile softly as you chew and swallow your next bite.

he sees you smile and swallows his bite. “don’t worry, sweetheart.  _ you’re _ to die for too.” he grins and smiles widely when he hears you giggle and feels your feet rubbing off one another behind his back.

you squeeze your legs a little tighter around his waist, feeling his butt on your feet. so firm, but at the same time squishes beneath your grip. you scrunch your nose up at him in the cutest way you know how and hold back a grin — but not very well.

he wipes his hands on the towel as well as his mouth and then sees you scrunch up your nose. as soon as he sees the slightest of grins on your face he hops up onto the countertop and you lay back instinctively. “you’re so  _ fucking _ cute.” he groans, kissing your lips hungrily.

suddenly he is looking down at you, devouring your lips. you moan out as you feel sauce getting on his face from your lips. “ _ mmmmm _ , daddy.” you say as you wrap a leg around the back of his thigh just under his ass.

he moans as he kisses you, his bulge pressing against your bare pussy. he hears a slight whimper and he looks at you with lustful eyes. “you like that, hmm?” he chuckles.

he is so hard you can barely contain yourself, but you try to remain calm in case he decides to give in and let you have it tonight. “mmmm, yes daddy.” you say looking into his handsome eyes

“hmm… and what about this?” he groans, pressing against you in another angle — practically dry humping against you.

“oh… god… yes daddy… that feels so good.” you moan out. slightly raising your hips to meet his. you imagine your wetness getting all over the outside of his sweatpants and it causes you to moan again.

“daddy always knows how to make you feel good now, doesn’t he?” he chuckles, rubbing against you slowly.

you whimper every time his bulge grazes over your clit. the sweatpants are making your pussy more dry, but the pleasure overrides the friction. “oh, fuck. daddy.”

he feels you trying to encourage his movements into going faster and he grins. “it's a shame really… if only you had bested me earlier — daddy could’ve made you feel even better.” he says, giving your lips a quick peck before sliding off the counter and pouring himself yet another drink.

damn. he is so good at teasing you. you should be smarter than this, but his body is so handsome and enticing. you make a pouty face at him and lay there watching him walk around the kitchen counter.

he turns around with the whiskey in his hand and sees you still lying there, your head to the side, pouting at him. “it was a fair deal, sweetheart. just because you didn’t like the outcome doesn’t mean i’ll give in.” he smirks, eating another wing as he watches you lay there beautifully.

you watch him as he trots around the kitchen drinking and eating. you arch your back up slightly and whimper when he says he won't give in. “hmmmm, okay… … is it just for tonight?” you ask because you can't help but wonder when you'll get to feel his dick inside of you again.

“it’s for as long as i wish.” he smirks, reveling in the idea that you  _ need _ him. he comes over to you. “i think it’ll be quite nice to have you long for me each and every day. even if it’ll result in you giving me a wet crotch… quite literally.” he jokes, gesturing to the wet patch on his sweatpants from your juices.

“ _ heyyyy _ .” you whine with a pouty face. “you said  _ tonight _ when we made the deal.” you huff at him.

“true… but i also said  _ i'd _ punish you did i not? i’d say leaving you soaking wet for me for a while is one  _ hell _ of a good punishment.” he grins, loving it as you pout at him.

you huff even louder and cross your arms across your chest. you think about how long he might make you hold out for him.  _ how he will tease me. how horny he will probably be and not show it. will he masturbate when i’m not looking? oh god. will he masturbate in front of me and not let me touch it or myself? _ fuck. you feel yourself gush more at your opening.

he chuckles when you huff at him and notices how you appear to be lost in thought as he takes a final gulp of his whiskey. he sees some of your juices come out of your opening and decides to sweeten the deal. he leans down and licks up your juices with one swipe of his tongue, moaning at your flavor. “i'm going to take a shower, sweetheart… make yourself at home.” he lets out in a throaty chuckle before putting down his glass and making his way through into his bedroom en-suite.

you breathe in really deeply as you feel his tongue against your pussy, and let out a small whimper. and when you see him walking away you sigh out loudly and roll your eyes. you don't know how you're going to make it under his teasing control. you don't want to be naughty and get yourself any more punishment, but you can’t help but think of possible ways to seduce him and tempt him into eventually giving in.

he turns on the shower and takes off his clothes, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping in. he glances in the mirror before the glass steamed up and sees just how big he is, how  _ hard _ he was. he wonders if perhaps he should pleasure himself, but he has to admit that being hard even to the point that it is somewhat unbearable is even more gratifying to him. he washes off his hair before lathering his body up with soap, finding it increasingly hard to wash his cock without either inhaling sharply or moaning.

to be continued…


	13. XII

you can't decide if you should lay on the counter and wait for him or just go lay on the couch or the bed. you decide to get up off the counter and clean up dinner right quick. as soon as you hop off the counter you remember how much he spanked you. it hurts to walk. but you try to ignore the pain and clean up the dishes as quickly as you can.

he stands directly beneath the warm water to rinse off the soap, his hands flat against the grey tiling as he tries to figure out what to do. eventually he shakes his head and turns off the water, he’s well aware of the dangerous game he is playing — but he can’t help but think of it to be unfair to pleasure himself but not you. he steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist.

you put the leftovers in the fridge and walk back towards the bedroom and lay out sprawled on the bed, waiting for him to be done in the shower. you wonder if he will let you take a shower alone after this and if you will get snuggles when he gets in the bed with you.

he dries himself off in the bathroom with a towel before throwing it into the laundry basket and making his way back into his bedroom nude. he’s almost shocked when he sees you already laying on the bed, but doesn’t let it show. he walks over to his underwear drawer, not even attempting to cover his hard cock from view and takes his time choosing which ones to wear.

you are laying there sprawled out with your eyes half closed when you hear the bathroom door open. so you turn your head so you can see him walk out. all you can stare at is his cock. so hard. you watch him take his sweet time as he picks out some underwear, giving you a good view of his ass. you try not to moan out, but your breathing gets heavier as you watch his movements.

he thumbs around in his drawer. he can see your staring at him from his peripheral vision but he lets it slide. “aren’t these  _ so  _ soft?” he chuckles, handing you a pair of smooth silk boxer briefs. he closes his drawer — knowing that he’s going to wear the ones in your hands. he turns to you and puts his hands on his hips, his cock fully erect, pointing at you.

you try not to get too visually aroused by his erection, knowing that you don't get to touch it, feel it, pump it, anything. he is just going to tease you with it.  _ how long until it goes down?! _ “oh yes, these are very soft.” you smile gently, and hand them back to him as you look up at his face and back down at his cock.

he puts on his underwear the moment you hand them back to him. he adjusts the waist band and reaches into another one of his drawers. he pulls out a tablet, pinches in the password and hands it to you. a house was on the screen, a considerably big house — in new zealand no less. “you said that you wanted to go. now you can, whenever you wish. if you’re ever in need of an escape, from anything… you now have a  _ beautiful _ property  _ seconds  _ away from a gorgeous beach.” he smiles, hoping that you like the little surprise he had.

as soon as he puts on the underwear, you only become more aroused thinking about how the silk much feel touching his hard cock. you see it tenting the boxers, and find yourself staring for a long moment until you hear his voice again and see a tablet next to you. you are confused for a moment, but then remember the surprise he mentioned earlier. “oh! raymond! you didn't have to, oh my gosh!!” you are so excited that you forget for a moment how horny you've been all evening. “wow, this is incredible!” you set the tablet down and open your arms for a big hug.

“i assume you’re more than okay with me doing this then?” he chuckles. he has to admit, he  _ was _ slightly nervous about buying the house… he’d never asked permission for something like that before, he’d always just buy it because he could. but he had a few people search for quite sometime in order to find a home beautiful on the outside and inside especially for you. he needed it to be perfect and it seems to be.

“well you didn't have to, but i'm so excited about it!” you wonder why he felt like he needed to have asked you first. he has made it clear time and time again that he is in control in this relationship, besides he has the kind of money to make a purchase like that whenever he wants. you don’t. but you also feel guilty that he  _ purchased _ a house for you. that is a big deal. you think about his commitment to you. he must really be serious.  _ i mean… i guess he had asked if i wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, in his own roundabout way. _ “i love it raymond, thank you so much.” you smile warmly at him, still kind of taken aback by the whole moment.

he smiles at you adoringly and kisses you softly. “you don’t need to thank me, sweetheart.” he states. he is glad that you aren’t in any way freaked out by him buying you a house, that you don’t hate him for coming on a little strong. but he figured now was a perfect time to show you since he was in charge. if you hadn't liked it he would have easily distracted you with his teasing.

you smile back at him and reach a hand out to hold his. once your fingers are intertwined you squeeze it and just look into his eyes. he is so sweet, he just doesn’t always show it in a traditional way. you are so excited at the thought of traveling with him soon… thinking back to his words, wondering if he will go with you. he said  _ you,  _ not  _ we _ . but you decide not to overanalyze.

he rests his forehead on yours and gives you a little kiss on your lips. “if there is anywhere else you’d like to visit… i’ll gladly buy you another house, and another… and perhaps another. i’ll buy you anything your heart so desires.” he says, kissing your lips passionately.

when he looks into your eyes  _ with _ your foreheads together, you can't help but smile so big. it is such an intimate moment to share kisses and be connected like this. you just smile as he offers to treat you to anything you could ever want. after he kisses you, you open your eyes back up to meet his. “i’ll be happy as long as i'm with you, deal?” you say, hoping you don’t sound too cheesy or push him to be too vulnerable.

“anything to make my baby girl happy.” he smiles, kissing you as he lays on his back and runs his hand through your hair. “… but right now, daddy needs to sleep.” he chuckles, kissing you again.

you survey his body as he lays down, and decide to take a quick shower before getting under the covers with him. “daddy? is it okay if i take a shower really quick before bed? and then, can we snuggle?” you ask in your sweetest voice, hoping he is okay with your request.

he hides a grin as you ask for his permission. “hmm… if you make it quick.” he says, flipping you over so that you're beneath him. “… and if you promise  _ not  _ to pleasure yourself.” he growls, reminding you that he  _ will  _ be teasing you and making you want him.

you look at him as he hovers over you and grin when he tells you not to pleasure yourself. “okay daddy, i promise to be super quick.” you say excitedly, thinking about the prospect of cuddles afterwards. you pucker your lips up for a kiss.

“good girl.” he smiles. he ignores your lips and kisses your cheek instead before letting go of you and laying on his back again. he wants to make it clear that he was in control, that  _ he _ makes the decisions. though, he has to admit, he is looking forward to snuggling with you — even if he is still rock solid.

you smile when he kisses your cheek, his lips warm against your skin. you hop off the bed and skip to the shower. you turn the water on and get in as soon as it turns warm. as horny as you are, you aren't really interested in pleasuring yourself without him right now, you are solely focused on the cuddles he has agreed to. you used to enjoy touching yourself when you were single, but has became much less appealing now with raymond in the picture. you enjoy masturbating in front of him, but alone, there is very little joy in that for you at this time in your life. you lather up and rinse off quickly, and wrap yourself in one of his fluffy towels. as soon as you brush your teeth, you skip back to the bedroom in your towel and see him lying on the bed waiting for you. his bulge catches your eye as you survey him and you grin as you walk over to your dresser.

as you’re busy in the shower he decides to dip a hand inside of his underwear and give his shaft a few pumps, moaning as he does so. he needs a release, badly — but he loves the idea of being erect and not being able to do anything about it. so he removes his hand and a few seconds later he heard the water turn off. as you come into the bedroom and shyly walk over to your dresser he leans over and pulls at your towel, letting it fall to the floor. he runs his tongue over his teeth as he admires you. “i think you’re perfectly ready for bed now.” he says, taking your hand in his and pulling you against his warm body.

you turn your head sharply when he pulls your towel off and just giggle at his comment. you smile as you watch him look at your nude body. he doesn't have to ask you twice. you walk up to his side of the bed and give him a quick peck on his forehead and climb over his body to get to your side of the bed. you can't hold back your giggles, knowing you are being slightly mischievous, but you avoid touching his erection and plop down on your side of the bed happily next to him.

once you’re next to him he grins over as you giggle and cups your cheek. “well… aren’t you one saucy minx.” he rumbles, kissing your lips as he wraps an arm around your waist, holding you close into him. he allows his tongue to dance around your mouth, exploring it as he always did. enjoying mixing your saliva with his. he  _ loves _ when your tongues touch. when he can even prove that he is stronger  _ just  _ by overpowering yours. “daddy’s little princess.” he hums as he backs away from the kiss and instead kisses your forehead, squeezing your waist a little.

you hum as he pulls your body closer to his. you wish he was naked too, but know how tempted you would be if he was. you moan into his mouth as he kisses you passionately. as he looks into your eyes calling him  _ his  _ princess, you grin at him and bite your lip before leaning into his forehead kisses. “mmm, you're so snuggly and warm, daddy.” you say, hoping he is okay with you describing him as snuggly.

“hmm… as are  _ you _ , princess.” he smiles, pecking your lips, then your cheek, then your forehead, eyelids, nose, anywhere he can. he chuckles when you giggle and bids you goodnight. when he awakes the next morning he looks over at you as you arelaid on your front, arms in the most rediculous of positions. he quietly gets out of bed and retrieves some more of the cool gel. he pulls back the covers gently and shakes the bottle, squirting some onto his hand and pressing his palms against your red raw ass, the belt imprints causing bruises in all shapes and sizes. he gently kneads his palms into your ass, his cock already semi-hard.

you feel yourself drift off within moments of his kisses all over your face. his body was so warm against yours. you are so tired that you barely shift around in the bed all night. you begin to pull yourself from sleep the next morning when you feel a cool sensation pressing on your ass, reminding you of the extensive spanking raymond gave you yesterday. before opening your eyes you moan softly, “ _ mmmmm _ , good morning daddy.” a subtle smile crosses your face as you try to wake up. your brain focuses on the touch of his hands, wondering how long he will tease you… or if you may get to feel his cock this morning.

“good morning, baby.” he says as he sits on you below your ass, supporting himself on the backs of his thighs so that he didn’t have any weight on you. he takes his hands off your ass and slides them up your back, and wraps them around your wrists that were at either side of your head. “good morning, baby.” he repeats, this time in your ear with his tired, raspy morning voice. you turn your head to the side and he leans in to kiss you softly, his semi hard bulge pressing against your ass cheeks.

as soon as he sits on your ass, you feel the heat of his cock resting on you and if nothing else, that woke you right up. “mmmm, daddy.” you say softly as he whispers in your ear. “that’s one way to wake me up.” you say with a giggle.

he wriggles his bulge against your ass, it felt heavenly despite being trapped away in his silk boxer briefs. “oh. you like that, hmm?” he chuckles, rubbing against you.

you feel him moving against your ass. the silk is so soft and thin that you can barely tell it’s there. you feel his cock grow as he moves it around your ass. a gush of wetness at your opening causes you to slightly perk up your ass.

he moans as you perk up your ass. he’s so tempted to fuck you. he sits up and puts a hand around his waistband, cursing when he hears the doorbell. he gets off you and puts on a silk kimono. he walks back through to the bedroom and puts his brown parcel on the bed. “i’m going to shave and take a quick shower. when i get back, you better have chosen an outfit.” he smirks, tapping the box. he’s bought you different kinds of lingerie — you won’t really be dressed, well… if you count skimpy clothes as dressed. he nears your lips. “choose wisely.” he whispers, giving you a quick peck.

you watch him walk from and back to the bedroom in his kimono, you haven’t seen him in this before, but you certainly love the way it drapes off of his body. you are surprised by the package and wait for him to go into the bathroom to open it. your eyes widen at what you find inside, but you are excited to try them on. you hold up the options in front of you in the mirror and pose as you admire what he had picked out for you. you catch yourself staring at your body and biting your lip when you hear the shower turn off. you quickly decide on an option, the black lace was so pretty. you slip it on and put the others aside as you decide how you want to be waiting for him.  _ shall i lay down on my side? a classic option. perhaps on the edge of the bed with my legs daintily crossed? _ mmmm you got lost in thought wondering if he is really going to fuck you this morning… with his dick… it has only been a day, but you missed it.

he walks into the bathroom and lathers his face in expensive shaving cream. he then shaves off his stubble with his even more expensive shaving blade as it feels much better on his skin. he double checks that he has gotten all of the hairs before heading into the shower. he takes a quick rinse, washing his hair and body as usual. as the warm spray hit his back he begins to wonder what outfit you will choose. he has gotten you so many after all. he has to admit to having a few favorites out of the bunch, but he can only truly judge once he sees your beautiful self wearing it. he gets out and wraps a towel around his waist before opening up the door. “oh my…” he said in surprise. “who’s a pretty little girl?” he hums, coming over to you and pressing his fists into the bedsheets, his breath on yours.

when you hear the bathroom door open, you get into position on the edge of the bed and look off to the side, even though you are dying to look at his body. you grin as you hear his voice, and bite your bottom lip seductively. you perk your breasts up even more as he leans onto the bed in front of you, and you feel his chest hovering right above them. you hum softly as you feel his lips on your cheek… your ear lobe… your breathing gets heavy and you are struggling to resist breaking your posture to put your hands on his body.

he nibbles your earlobe a little, enjoying how your breathing becomes just that little bit heavier with  _ each _ and  _ every _ movement. he reaches a hand to the front of his towel and unwraps it, exposing his hard cock to you. he kisses your lips and backs away, cupping your jaw. he holds his cock to your lips and lets out a shaky breath as he rubs it around your bottom lip. he hears a knock on the door but leaves it. though, when he hears it again his eyes widen — realizing how familiar it is. he lets go of your jaw and begins to get dressed hurriedly. “get dressed, okay.  _ please _ .” he begs, already tucking a shirt into a pair of suit pants he’d gotten on.

you breathe in sharply as you feel the tip of his cock on your lips, so warm. you just want to devour him immediately, but hold back. you have been dying for this moment since yesterday when he told you that you couldn't have his cock. as soon as he backs away to go answer the door, you huff out a huge sigh and quickly throw on some clothes as instructed. you stay in the bedroom and hide around the corner so that you won't be seen if he lets the person inside.

he hurries to the door and invites the man in, making his way to his study. as he heads into that direction he begins to notice just how out of place everything was.  _ why did i leave my fucking belt on the kitchen countertop?!?!  _ once he isinside he closes the door and speaks to the man… … he is truly outraged. “he what?!… no, no, no. i  _ don’t  _ care. fix it! so help me god, newton…  _ fix it! _ ” he yells, throwing a tumbler at the wall — smashing it. he opens the door and saw him out. “that isn’t your perfume is it, red?” newton jokes, lightening the mood a little. “god no…” he chuckles. “a friend of the wife.” he smiles, lowering his voice a little. he bid newton a goodbye and closes the door, making his way back to the study to clean up.

you stay in the corner of the bedroom listening in as best you could to the conversation. you are confused by his sudden outburst and the smashing of something against the wall. you lean against the wall and sink down to the floor. sitting. waiting. trying to process what you are hearing. you try not to think about it too deeply, because you know he probably won't want to talk about it. you wonder if he will even be in the mood after this. things had gotten so heated an passionate just moments ago. you can't decide if you should undress again down to the lingerie to entice him back into the mood, or if you should just sit there and wait.

he grabs a bowl from the kitchen and picks up each and every piece of glass from the floor, accidentally cutting his hand with it. “fuck.” he curses, standing up and putting the bowl on his desk. he reaches into his drawer and picks up the photo of he and his wife from when they were younger in order to calm down.

you sit in the bedroom and wait. you hear the front door close and assume the person has left, but you don't want to come out of the bedroom since you aren't sure. you sink even farther into the floor, letting yourself lay down on the soft carpet while you wait. you want to comfort him, but you don't know how. so all you do is wait and try not to cry in his bedroom.

he takes out his ring and smiles fondly, running his finger and thumb over it. he puts the photo back in his drawer as well as his ring, hiding it back behind the false board. he grabs the glass and leaves it on the kitchen counter for now. he makes his way to the nearest bathroom and cleans his hand, bandaging it up before heading back to his bedroom to see you.

you hear him trodding down the hallway and open your eyes and sit back up in the corner so that it was not evident you had been lying on the floor. you look over in the direction of the entrance to the bedroom and see him walk in. you don't quite know how to read his emotion, so you stand up and walk towards him very slowly.

he hides his bandaged hand in his pocket and wraps an arm around your waist with the other one. he takes his hand out of his pocket once you are against his chest and strokes your back. “how’s your butt, baby?” he asks, wanting to nurture you.

you lean into his hug and rest your head against his warm chest as you place your hands lightly around his back. “it's okay… i think.” you say hesitantly — not because it hurts, but because you are still unsure of where his mind is at right now.

he rubs your back and holds you. “let me see, baby. close your eyes and bend over.” he says, turning you around and knocking your knees off the bed gently. he doesn’t want you to see his hand, he has no doubt that you heard his sudden outburst. he isn’t proud of that, the exact opposite actually. he is sick and tired of being angry with himself — the days he’d spent with you in his house… sure, they have been emotional and sexual… but you’d brought out the best of him, made him feel better about himself and still do.

you follow his guidance and lean over the bed. you feel his gentle touch against your skin and you close your eyes as you let your head rest on the bed.  _ is he in a snuggly mood? horny one? dominant? _ you don’t know. so you stay silent unless you are spoken to.

he takes down your loose bottoms. “ _ m, mmm, mmmm. _ ” he moans when he sees the black thong in between your ass cheeks. he hooks a finger into the back of them and tugs on them a little before taking it back and squirting some more cool gel into his unbandaged hand and rubbing it in.

you are surprised when he hums in delight looking at the thong you are wearing. you feel the cool sensation on your ass under the strength of the same hand that turned your ass raw. “ _ mmm _ , daddy… that feels nice.” you say softly as you turn your head to look at his face out of the corner of your eye.

he smirks when you look at him from the corner of your eye. “that’s the idea, baby.” he grins. he rubs it into your ass and helps you take off your t-shirt. he can’t give a shit about his hand at this point in time. he walks over to the wardrobe and grabs some of your heels that you brought with you. black. just like your lingerie and puts them on your feet. he rolls up his shirt sleeves and unbuttons his collar by another button, laying down on the bed. “here, now.” he says, pointing at his lap. there is just something about you, half naked on top of him while he is fully dressed in one of his most expensive suits that turns him on wildly.

you follow his lead as he undresses you and puts on your high heels. you watch him reposition himself sitting on the bed. you notice his hand bandaged up and decide not to say anything at the moment. you move your body seductively over towards his lap and kneel at either side of his waist and place your hands on his shoulders — pressing your chest forward casually to inch your breasts closer to his face. you kneel there and look at his body up and down as you wait for him to give you further orders. you bite your lip when his bulge catches your eye and look back up into his eyes.

he grabs your hips forcefully, wincing at the pain of bandaged wound as he pulls you against his hard cock. “now here’s someone who knows how to  _ fucking _ follow orders.” he growls, furious from his earlier unscheduled meeting. he grinds you against his bulge, enjoying the feeling of your thong against his tented suit pants.

you rock your hips along his crotch under the guidance of his hands and moan out softly at how good it feels. you don't respond to his comment directly, but rather moan out “mmmmm, daddy… you're so hard…  _ mmmmmm _ .” and you wrap your hands around his neck and place them on his back to brace yourself as you rock a little bit harder feeling his cock press hard against you.

he rocks you against him even harder and can feel your warmth already. he slaps your ass a little, making sure to lay off too much pressure. “are you good at following orders, baby?” he asks.

the light spank shocks you a little bit since your ass is still a bit raw. “mmm, yes daddy.” you say as you lean your head in and press your face into his neck taking in a deep breath of his aftershave.

he rolls your hips against him even harder. he turns his head to the side and kisses your cheek. you raise your head and he kisses your soft lips breathlessly. “yes? then don’t you  _ dare _ cum!” he orders.

you feel his lips completely wrap around yours and his tongue trace your lips. as he pulls back and gives you further orders you are slightly shocked at what he is asking of you. you breath heavier try to concentrate on not letting the pleasure get out of hand. you rock your hips with his “yes, daddy.” you say obediently between heavy and sharp breaths.  _ fuck how am i going to stop myself?! you feel so good, raymond. you had already teased me and made me wait since yesterday to feel you again. to orgasm. _

he breathes heavily as he grips your hips and humps you hard and fast. “fuckkk.” he groans, feeling himself becoming more and more close to finishing. he slaps your ass again, the other cheek this time. his thrusts then become more uncontrolled, harsh and rapid as he comes. “oh fuck, baby. ohhh fuck.” he groans as he bucks his hips and cums.

it takes everything inside of you not to let yourself spill over the edge, the only thing going in your favor is that your pussy isn't directly on his dick sliding effortlessly amid your wetness. “mmmm… daddy.” you moan out as you feel him speed up his movements. you don't say anything else to hold yourself back from orgasm. the warmth and wetness of his cum filling his pants seeps through the material and rubs onto your skin.

he throws his head back into the pillow and grits his teeth as he cums in his pants. he’s never really came in his pants before. perhaps once or twice.  _ oh my is it messy. _ he can feel it going through his underwear and likely pants. “see? it’s not that hard to follow orders. you’re a prime example!” he smiles, heavy breathing as he calms down from his orgasm.

you let your body relax on top of his as he tries to catch his breath and you feel your body rising and falling on his chest. “mmhmmm.” you respond not really knowing what else to say. you reach your arms up and stretch them before placing them on his hair.

“you like daddy’s lack of hair, don’t you baby?” he chuckles, amused as he holds you by your sides. you’re so precious to him. he feels bad for not making you orgasm, but he is a man of his word after all… and it is  _ certainly _ fun to see you so  _ desperate _ .

“hmmm, yes.” you say as you place a kiss on his chest. you lay there and try to enjoy being close to him, although you still feel horny, but don't want to act like a brat or beg him for something he ordered you not to have. you wriggle your hips once to get more comfortable, but also to feel if his cock has softened underneath you.

he chuckles as you get comfortable. he notices the wet patch forming as his pants and he smirks widely. he holds you and snuggles, keeping you close to his chest. “would you like to head out for breakfast? you know how much i enjoy spoiling you.” he grins, kissing your forehead and looking at you in the eyes.

as soon as he mentions breakfast, that solidifies in your mind that he will just keep teasing you for now, and you sigh softly trying not to make a deal of it. “breakfast sounds lovely, daddy.” you say after he kisses you lightly. you smile at him warmly and run a hand from his hair down to his ear and trace your finger along the grooves.

“mmm.” he smiles as you begins to trace your finger along him. he allows it for a little while before turning you over and trailing kisses down your body. he reaches your panties and feels how wet you are. “hmm. daddy really did excite you, didn’t he?” he chuckles, pulling them apart and licking up all of your juices with one antagonizingly slow lick. he comes back up to your face and kisses you as his hands search blindly and find a way to unbuckle the small straps on your heels. “you taste heavenly.” he says in between a kiss and melts his mouth back into yours, his tongue exploring it just as always. he finally loosens the straps and takes them off for you. he immediately moves his hands from your shoes, to your cheek and deepens the kiss — if he even could at this point. “how about we first drop by your place and get you a change of clothes?” he suggests. “… i’ll stay in the car.” he adds, smiling shyly, realizing he’s never actually been into your home. he doesn’t wish to start pushing you now, that is your private space. he will more than understand if you wish to keep it that way.

you moan out every moment that his tongue is on your pussy, almost a whimper  _ begging _ for more. but you know he won’t let you have what you want, he is enjoying being a tease. you breathe heavily as his lips make their way back up to your face. you taste your own pussy when he intertwines his tongue with yours and it only makes you hornier. when he switches to discussing the plans for the morning again — abruptly. you let out a huffing a sigh on the bed. you watch him walk towards the closet to change his clothes. “yeah, that sounds good. maybe i could bring some more clothes over here. would that be okay?” you ask, hoping you’re not overstepping… but he did ask if you wanted to be  _ with _ him forever. you watch him assess the cum on his suit pants for another moment before getting up.

he’s somewhat shocked when he hears you sigh loudly, his stomach dropping. he wonders if perhaps he misunderstood where you are both at in this relationship. if perhaps he’s pressured you or made you uncomfortable with the idea of going to your place to pick up clothes.  _ maybe you don’t want to be around me so much?! maybe you want to have space, maybe i shouldn’t have assumed you would want to be around me for long periods of time?!…  _ but when he hears you agree a whirlwind of relief goes into him.  _ you are probably just sighing from sexual frustration — why the hell didn’t i think of that in the first place?! _ “that would be lovely, sweetheart.” he smiles as he turns back to you, unbuckling belt and pulling down his zipper. “… come here, baby.” he smiles as he takes out his cock, his knees pressing against the side of the bed. he takes a hold of your hair and pulls it back a little for you to look up at him. “lick the cum of daddy’s cock.” he orders gently, missing the feeling of your tongue against him.

you perk up when you hear his belt, then his zipper, wondering if he will even let you see or if he will keep teasing you. but then… when he comes towards you, ordering you to lick him. god.  _ ooohhhhh _ god. the hallelujah chorus began in your mind. you get up and crawl seductively towards him on the bed and reach out to hold his soft cock before lapping off the cum.  _ god it tastes so good.  _ you missed his cock when he wouldn't let you touch it, hold it, see it. you moan as you repeatedly lick him.

he moans when you press your tongue to him and begin to lick off every last drop. he moves his hand to the back of your head and smiles as you look up at him with innocent eyes. “close your mouth, baby.” he says, smirking when you close it around his cock. he puts both hands on either side of your head and eases himself further into your mouth until he hits your uvula. “let’s see how long before you choke on daddy’s cock.” he smirks, pushing it all the way in. luckily, he is soft so you have the advantage of his cock being smaller.

you tighten your lips around his cock to form a seal and suck him into your mouth as you fondle his balls lightly. you moan in agreement when he presses you farther onto his cock and tells you to suck on him until you choke. his dick is just long enough when he is soft to reach the back of your throat, but it barely tickles it and make you sputter the first time. afterwards you begin rhythmically, but slowly, bobbing your head on him closing your eyes as you enjoy the sensation of his cock on your tongue. god it is making you  _ soooo _ horny. you feel yourself gush at your opening and you arch your back slightly to spread your pussy and let it drip out a bit.

he half chuckles when you begin to bob your head up and down on him. “ _ ooohhhhh _ yeah, lick all of daddy’s come off baby.” he groans. he pushes your head into him as far as he possibly could, until your nose is touching his shirt and practically shivers as he holds you there.

you love how much he is enjoying this… especially since he is the one that made you wait all this time to touch him again. part of you wants him to get hard so you can make him cum again, but you also enjoy this opportunity to feel his soft cock for so long in your mouth. you keep sucking him and speed up a little bit, swirling your tongue around his cock to make sure to get  _ every last drop. _

he moans loudly as you hit his sweet spot. he makes you deepthroat him before pulling you off his cock. he puts your hand around his cock and dips his head to yours to kiss you, tasting his cum on your lips. it is a strange, unfamiliar flavor… but he certainly enjoys it. he thrusts into your palm as he cups your face with both hands, enjoying every sensation going through his body.

you whimper as he pulls you away, but then a grin crosses your face when he puts your hand on his cock and leans in for a kiss. you stroke him excitedly, but try not to move too fast so you can feel every part of him along your skin. you moan softly as you feel him, and fondle his balls gently.

he dares to swirl his tongue around your mouth, finding it strangely satisfying. the idea of tasting his own cum hadn’t been one he had thought of… but on your very lips? now  _ that _ is beauty in its  _ finest _ form. he feels a hand beginning to fondle his balls and he moans, you  _ always _ know where his most sensitive spots are. “daddy’s girl.” he moans in between kisses, enjoying your soft lips on his. he backs away from the kiss and takes his cock in his hand. “stick your tongue out, baby.” he says.

you lean into his kisses and love the feeling of his tongue moving around your mouth. you grin when he calls you his girl and part your lips for his tongue to go back into your mouth. a moment of sadness crosses your face when he takes his cock out of your hand, but then he brings it back towards your mouth and you stick out your tongue for him — careful to follow instructions so he doesn't take it away.

he slaps his cock off your tongue a little and circles his tip on you, coating it in saliva. he lays it on your tongue and holds your head in both of his hands again. “tense your throat for me, baby.” he says and as soon as you do, he thrusts into you fast over and over again, he feels his cock hitting the back of your throat — it is even better than before. he holds your head all the way down on him and you gag from the unexpected harsh movements. he holds you there until he’s forced to let you go and you cough the very moment that he pulls your head off him. he chuckles and lays you down on the bed. “daddy’s little cum slut.” he grins, and kisses you hungrily. he backs away from the kiss and looks at how beautiful you are.  _ how did i live so long without you? _

_ fuck. you’re making me so horny. _ you long to feel his cock between your legs. you whimper as he hits the back of your throat with his soft cock. you look up at him as you are laying back on the bed, you love  _ anytime _ he calls you something that reminds you that you are  _ his _ . you grin at him as you see his eyes tracing your body, and you look back down at his cock eyeing it almost hungrily.

he crawls on top of you and begins to kiss your neck, loving your moans and whimpers. he has you in the palm of his hand and he  _ loves _ it. he averts his eyes from your neck to the alarm clock beside his bed. “gargh… we best get going or it’ll be time for lunch.” he says, standing up and changing his entire suit as well as his underwear. he catches a glimpse of you from the mirror.  _ sexually frustrated. definitely sexually frustrated.  _ but, it is all part of the game. perhaps he may show you mercy a little later on, but… only time will tell.

you arch your back up to try to touch your body to his, and just as the moment feels right he backs off to change clothes. you know he is doing this on purpose, but you can’t  _ not _ get your hopes up everytime he dangles the opportunity in front of you. you eye him playfully as he changes his clothes, and eventually get up to put on an outfit just to get you from here to your apartment. you wonder, as you get dressed,  _ how long he will keep me waiting for his dick between my legs? _

as he changes his suit and adjusts his collar around his new tie he looks over at how adorable you are, pondering what to wear. “for starters you should probably go and clean yourself up… oh don’t look at me like that, we both know i make you  _ soaking _ wet every time.” he smirks, teasing you playfully. as you head into the bathroom to change your lingerie to a red lace set he bought you, teasing him a little, he ties his shoelaces. “would you like to go for breakfast first or after we pick up your things?” he calls through.

you smile at him playfully as you skip off to the bathroom, and think about if you want to wear the clothes you have or something different. you have an outfit in mind at your apartment so you suggest stopping by there quickly first.

“alright, baby.” he pouts, hugging you the moment you come back into the bedroom. “i’ll get my things and then we’ll be off.” he smiles, kissing your forehead. he grabs his phone, wallet and keys then escapes into the other bathroom down the hall. he curses quietly as he unwraps his bandages and checks his hand. now that he can see it better, he discovers that it is quite a deep cut, he isn’t positive that it wouldn’t scar. he grabs the first aid kit and disinfects it once again, just to be sure, before stitching it back together. he freshly bandages himself back up before making his way into the kitchen, hoping that you didn’t know where he has gone.

you finish getting dressed in the bedroom and quickly brush your teeth. you walk to the living room and see him there waiting for you patiently. you reach a hand out to hold his and walk towards the door. you smile at him warmly as you ride the elevator down to the car.

he holds you with the hand he isn’t ashamed of and kisses your smooth skin as you both ride the elevator. “got any ideas for breakfast?… i know we still have to go grab your things, but i like to plan ahead.” he smiles, opening the car door for you and closing it, walking around to the other side and getting in.

you grin at him as he is so polite and gentlemanly with you. “hmmm, well i do enjoy waffles and bacon, know anywhere good for that?”

“good?… i know the best.” he says, wiggling his eyebrows as he turns on the engine and starts driving.

you rest your hand on the middle console as he drives you to your apartment. when he parks on the side of the street, you look at him when he doesn't move or turn off the car. “you don't want to come up?”

he turns to you, his eyebrows raised and his mouth does all kinds of expressions. “oh, um…” he stammers, wondering if you truly mean it or if it’s just a trick question. an invitation that you don’t really want the person to take. he looks over to your building and rubs his legs anxiously. “it’s okay. i’ll just wait here if that’s okay with you.” he smiles weakly, feeling a little nervous.

you are confused by his expression, but don't want to make him uncomfortable. “oh… well just know you're welcome to come up anytime.” you say cheerfully hoping he will take you up on the offer sometime. you get out of the car and stand on the street for a moment as people walk past before hurrying up the stairs to grab your things.

he smiles at you when you get out and the moment he sees you enter your building he hits his none bandaged hand off the side door and sighs. of course you were inviting him up.  _ why do i have to overthink all of the time? why am i overthinking now?! _ he rubs his temple and forehead before turning on the radio to listen to some music, hoping that will clear his head.

you quickly gathering some outfits and a few other essentials, assuming you might not be back for a few days, and look around the apartment. you did like your little city apartment, but you also love the thought of living with raymond. you stand there for a moment as you fold your clothes into a duffel bag, wondering if he might still pop up to see where you live, but he clearly felt uncomfortable, so you don't linger too long and try to finish packing your things.

he searches to see if there were any new additions to the menu on his phone. luckily, an acquaintance of his owns the establishment and therefore he can feel comfortable eating out without any prying eyes. it is almost as if he can sense that you are coming out. he snaps his head up and sees you walking toward the car. he gets out and takes your bag, putting it into the trunk neatly before opening up your car door for you.

you smile at him as you get into the car, and wonders if he notices that you changed your outfit. of course he should, he looks at you all the time. you chuckle to yourself. “i'm starving!” you say, excited about where he might take you for breakfast.

he chuckles at you. “even after the little treat i gave you this morning?” he grins, looking from you to his crotch, back and forth until you understand what he is referring to. he saw a smirk come across your face and he chuckles even more.  _ god you are so adorable! _

you can't help but grin at him making that joke this time around instead of you. “well… that was delightful, but i'm still hungry.” you look at him as you bite your lip.

he lets out a false sigh and feels you dig his ribs playfully. “heyy…” he whines and sees you smirk. “not my fault you’re insatiable, sweetheart.” he shrugs, grinning. it’s quite a short drive before you both arrive. he gets out and takes your hand in his, leading you through the back. you look at him, puzzled as the both of you walked through the kitchen. he doesn’t say a word until you are both in a private room. “i know the owner… and he knows we’re coming, don’t worry.” he smiles, rubbing your hand and taking a seat. he crosses his legs and puts out his hand, gesturing for you to also sit.

you stare at him from across the table and look at his crossed legs.  _ god, you are so handsome. _ you timidly take a seat, still kind of uncomfortable that you are in the back of a restaurant in a private room, but you relax after a few moments. you are excited about the waffles, and you feel your stomach growl a little bit. you look into his eyes and tuck back a grin, hiding your teeth and scrunching up your nose.

to be continued…


	14. XIII

he smiles at you and scrunches his nose for a slight second to entertain your behavior. but as soon as he hears a knock at the door and his acquaintance comes in to take your orders he sharply changes that behavior, appearing to be  _ much  _ more closed off and serious. “what would you like? gianni here will make you anything you’d like.” he states simply, trying his hardest not to say ‘baby’ or ‘sweetheart’ at the end of each sentence.

you notice the change in his demeanor, but try not to think of it as you had heard him do the same thing this morning with whoever came to his house. you try to maintain a more serious composure as well, modeling his behavior. “oh, i would love some blueberry waffles and bacon, please.” you say contentedly and look to raymond to listen at what he is going to order.

the man writes down your order and turns to raymond. “pancakes with maple syrup and bacon. oh and put the syrup on the side, i’ll be pouring it myself. thank you.” he states, his voice staying at the exact same stern tone throughout, looking the man  _ dead _ in the eye. the man nods and takes his leave, closing the door behind him.

you look at him and see his face relax as soon as the man is out of sight, and smile softly as you swing your legs playfully, like a child. you are unsure if he is interested in small talk right now or what, it is so difficult to judge him sometimes so you try to tread lightly.

once the door is closed he waits a few seconds before turning to you, his face relaxing and a smile growing. “blueberry waffles, hmm? with bacon… are those your favorite or just what you’re craving?” he asks, reaching across the table and holding both of your hands in his.

the warmth of his hands wrapping around yours is so comforting. you notice that one is bandaged, but don't stare because he clearly doesn’t want to talk about it. “blueberry waffles are definitely my favorite.” you smile widely at him and squeeze the non-bandaged hand.

“hmm… and what other foods do you enjoy?… besides hawaiian pizza?” he smirks, somewhat proud of himself for remembering. he brings your hands to his lips and gives them a little kiss.

you chuckle at the fact that he mentions hawaiian pizza as one of your favorite foods. “hmmm, well i love almost anything that involves bacon.” you say jokingly while you try to think of other foods you enjoy.

“looks like i’m off the list then.” he teases, seeing how you give him a slight huff, but then an immediate smirk comes across your face when he wiggles his eyebrows.

you scrunch up your nose again and playfully shake your face at him. “well… i didn't say you weren't on the list.” you poke back jovially at him. your mind immediately begins thinking about playful comebacks about devouring him. you imagine all sorts of scenarios that involve syrup, chocolate sauce, whipped cream… you get lost in thought for a moment until you hear his voice again.

“you don’t have to lie to me, darling. if i’m not what tickles your fancy i’ll simply never offer.” he shrugs, chuckling at your pouty lips… already silently telling him that you still want what he has for you.

you break your pouty face with a grin, you just can't help it when you look at him, he is so darn handsome. you squeeze his hand again,  _ knowing _ he is trying to tease you. “you know… there is something i  _ would _ like to try.” you say in a softer voice.

he smiles when you squeeze his hand a little tighter. “ _ oh _ ... and what might that be, sweetheart?” he asks, intrigued. but the moment he hears a knock on the door he lets go of your hands, crosses his legs and sits up straight. the owner places your orders down. “bring me an orange juice, gianni… would you like anything?” he asks, turning to you.

you are startled, but follow his lead and wipe the grin off of your face. the food looks delicious in front of you and you breathe in deeply. “oh, yes I would like a little more syrup and also some orange juice, please.” you turn back to him, hoping that was an okay request.

“you heard the lady, gianni.” he says, nodding at the man. once gianni leaves the room he turns back at you but it doesn’t take long until your requests came. however, it is a young boy this time, around sixteen or so, sweating  _ heavily _ when he sees raymond — not daring to give the older man eye contact. he asks for the young boy's name and smiles. “don’t tell gianni alright.” he smiles and winks, giving the boy a generous wad of cash. he witnesses the fear drain from the boy’s face, only to be replaced by a wide,  _ surprised _ smile. as soon as the door is closed he smells his food and digs in. “so… what is it you’d like to try?” he asks, getting back into your conversation.

you watch raymond interact with the young boy and are delighted at the way he treats him. after your first bite of waffles, you are brought back to the moment by his voice. “oh, no… it's silly.” you suddenly feel shy about it. but when you look up and see his face sternly looking at you,  _ begging _ you not to make him use a stern voice right now, you speak up. “ _ weeellll _ , i was just thinking… it'd be fun to… well… … drizzle syrup or chocolate sauce on your… dick, and… lick it off.” you feel so bashful that you stare into your plate blankly, waiting to hear his voice confirm that he might be interested in that. you chew your food slowly as you wait.

he chuckles when you say what it is you’re interested in as he takes another bite of his pancakes. he sees you look up from the plate, your cheeks blushed, you look shy but in his eyes that makes you ten times more adorable — if that is possible. “sounds like a hoot.” he laughs and notices how you swallow nervously and hang your head, he realizes that he needs to  _ actually _ confirm rather than chuckle at the idea. “… though i must ask… ” he begins, your head snapping back up to look at him. “would you drizzle it and start at the tip… or would you put it on daddy’s shaft and tease me with one  _ torturously _ slow lick?” he asks in his husky voice, his eyes eager, his cock now straining at his pants.

the nervousness in your muscles completely relaxes when he asks his follow up question. you look up at him with a grin, “you know… i think i would put it on your shaft and lap it off really slow so i get to taste all of you… and i would make sure to get every last bit off, especially on daddy's  _ special _ spot." you hope that he isn't uncomfortable with you saying all of those things out loud, but he makes you more comfortable. you meet his eyes with yours as you take another bite of your waffles, drenched in syrup.

he watches you rapidly as you take another bite of your waffles. “ _ mmm _ ... you’ve certainly got this one figured now haven’t you, you saucy little minx.” he grins, sticking his tongue out to pull a bit of his pancake into his mouth.

you watch his mouth, imagining it on you instead of the pancake. imagining him drizzling syrup on your breasts, it dripping down on your stomach. you get lost in the moment staring at his lips, and bite your lip before licking some syrup from the corner of your mouth.

he grins when he notices you getting lost in thought. he pours some more syrup on his pancake and holds it up until it’s dripping off the sides. he then puts it into his mouth and moans enthusiastically. “heavenly.” he says in his raspy voice upon swallowing.

his voice is always mesmerizing, but in this moment it just sweeps you away. you mindlessly take a bite of bacon, showing your teeth as you bite it off. he is clearly teasing you just as much as you are trying to tease him. you reposition your body in the chair and feel a slight gush at your opening as you think about licking syrup off his dick.

he takes a drink of his orange juice and grins at you as you lick a little bit of the syrup off your waffles. “you’re quite something, you know that right?” he chuckles, watching as you tease him.

you can't help but let out a little giggle at his comment, and you tuck your cheek to your shoulder shyly as you look at him. your mind fills with so many thoughts about him, and you hope that he gives in this afternoon to your teasing. you take a sip of your orange juice right after him, almost mirroring his behavior subconsciously.

he abruptly stands up and leans over the table, not even thinking about it as he crashes his lips with yours. he just  _ needs _ to feel you someway.  _ anyway _ . he hasn’t even managed to tease you for a full day and yet he is already craving you. “what do you say… we finish… up here?” he suggests in between kisses.

you are shocked as he leans in to kiss you, and you start breathing heavily between kisses, his lips so warm and wet on yours. “oh… god… yes…  _ please _ daddy.” you respond and you run a hand along his neck and on the back of his head through his hair.

“that’s my girl.” he chuckles as he kisses you, moaning into your mouth as you run your fingers through his short hair. there is just  _ something _ about feeling your fingers on his scalp. he backs away from the kiss and downs the rest of his orange juice after eating the last of his pancake. he takes out his wallet and places the money on the table shortly before putting his hand out for you to take.

you smile at him as he quickly finishes his food, and you eat a couple more bites of your waffles before offering his hand. you place your hand in his and stand up from the table moving closer to him, waiting for him to lead you out.

he opens up the back door that leads through into the kitchen and lets go of your hand, letting it ghost over your back instead. “ladies first.” he whispers playfully and follows behind.

you grin at him as you step through the door and walk towards the car. you reach your hand back out when he walks up beside you, desiring to feel his skin on yours.

he holds your hand in his and opens up the door for you as he always does. the moment he gets into his side and closes the door, he places one arm around the head rest and with his other hand, he cups your pussy, pressing his  _ hungry _ lips into yours.

you breathe in sharply through your mouth as you feel his hand against your crotch, and as soon as his lips press into yours you breathe out through your nose. you whimper into his mouth as you feel him press around on your crotch. you gush again at your opening, at the anticipation of feeling his touch on your pussy.

“fuck, i want you so badly.” he groans, pressing your pussy a little harder. reluctantly pulling away. he keeps bandaged hand on the wheel and turns on the ignition with his other. but, as he drives, he can’t help but keep a hand by your crotch, massaging your pussy as best he can.

“mmmmm, yes daddy… fuck.” you moan as you feel him pressing into you. you press your head back into the head rest and put a hand on the back of his head while he drives.

he looks over at you a few times, cursing himself for not paying attention to the road. however, when he does he spots a couple or so police cars parked outside of his apartment building. he carries on driving as he unbuttons your bottoms and dips his hand into your panties. he checks the rear view mirror to see if they had noticed him. luckily they hadn’t.

you have your eyes closed as you lean the seat back slightly and hope that he is paying attention to the road enough, but don't give it a second thought the moment his fingers reach your pussy. you moan out “oh…  _ dadddddyyy _ .” between sharp breaths as you feel his finger graze through your wet lips.

“good girl.” he says, dipping his fingers into your inner lips, teasing at your opening. he continues on driving, heading for one of his more remote properties — a cabin in the woods a little while outside of the city. it is too risky to go back to his apartment now, but he’ll get someone else to go at some point to assess the situation. for now, he focuses on you.

you moan louder every time he dips his finger in further. you move your hand from the back of his head to the back of his seat and dig your palm in as you try to arch your hips out against the restraint of the seat belt. “ _ mmmmm _ … fuck.” you say between heavy breaths.

he pulls into an alleyway and drives as far down as he can possibly get before taking his hand out and undoing his seat belt. he then reaches a hand down to his pants. he bucks his hips and pulls them down a little, as well as his boxers before pulling his hard cock, dripping with precum out. he then turns his attention to your bottoms and you buck your hips, allowing him to pull them down. he  _ forcefully _ tears a hole into your red lace panties and pulls your legs up as far as they could go, dipping his head down and eating your pussy as best he can. moaning as your juices coat his face. it hasn’t been long, though if feels like an eternity since he’d truly felt your pussy against his mouth, now he  _ can’t _ wait to feel you on his cock.

you eye his hard cock hungrily as he pulls it out and you see it glistening with precum. the moment his tongue touches your pussy, you practically crumble at the pleasure. you feel him shake his head back and forth to nestle his face in and move his tongue quickly. you press your head back into the headrest and try to keep an eye open to look at his cock as he devours you. “ohhhh… fuck… daddy!” you yelp out, barely noticing your surroundings outside of the car, but purely focused on him.

he spreads your lips further as he tastes what he can never get enough of — you. he dips his finger in, having not done it for so long and pumps it in and out. he raises his eyebrows and looks up at your face as you writhe in pleasure. “come for me, baby.” he groans, vibrating against your clit a little, eager to hear and feel you cum.

his movements are so overwhelming you nearly orgasm immediately. “oh… yeah…  _ ohhhhh _ … daddy…  _ fuckkkkk _ !” you scream out as you press your hips into his tongue and his fingers. he has been teasing you for hours, and you are so wet. you let out a vibrating moan from the depths of your throat as you press your head as hard as you can into the headrest, and grab onto the arm rest to brace yourself. “ohhhh daddy.....fuck  _ yyyeaaaaahhhh _ !” you shout between heavy breaths. you feel your pussy begin to clamp down on his fingers in a big beautiful orgasm, god you missed his touch. “ _ mmmmmmmm _ .” you moan out as you feel his movements slow down slightly.

he becomes even harder when you shout out his name, his title. he also  _ loves _ it when you say naughty words, there is just something about hearing his little baby girl enjoying herself so much that you can’t even keep your language in order. he begins to slow down his movements as your orgasm calms down. he takes his finger out and licks up your juices, there is so much, more than he has ever seen before. “daddy’s teasing must have made you quite excited, mustn’t it?” he lets out a throaty chuckle, pressing his thumb against your sensitive clit.

you watch him lick his fingers mesmerized, but you yelp out when he presses into your clit, “ohhhhhh!” you buck your hips slightly against his finger wanting more but also wanting him not to touch when it's so sensitive. you are desperate to feel his cock, and you glance over to see it — as big and hard as ever, still glistening with his fluid. “mmmm daddy.” you say hoping he notices what you're hinting at.

he moves a hand to his cock and begins to pump it, eager to feel  _ something _ on him, he wants you of course, but he isn’t sure if you want the same. sure, he’d caught you looking over at him but he needs to have a more clear response than that. he just isn’t sure how to ask, so for now he’ll settle with his hand on his cock as he melts his mouth with yours, moaning as he strokes himself up and down slowly.

you lean into his kiss as you watch him stroke himself out of your peripheral vision. you moan into his mouth, and pull back from the kiss. “ohh daddy, i want you… i want you  _ so bad _ .”

he kisses you again, pumping his tip. he moves his seat back as far as he can get it, in hopes of avoiding the horn. “get on daddy’s lap, baby.” he instructs, sitting up and putting his hand behind your back to help support you. once you straddle his lap, he takes off your t-shirt and lines up his cock.

you climb over as he moves his seat some to make room for you on his lap. just the anticipation of feeling his cock touching your sensitive area is almost enough to send you over the edge. you feel a hand on your breast as you lower your hips onto his cock slowly, relishing every second. “ohhhhh… fuck… daddy… you're  _ sooooo _ hard.” you moan out between heavy breaths as your pussy adjusts around him.

he gasps as you sink down on his length, fuck he hasn’t felt you in so long. he had missed your warm self, his hand will  _ never _ be enough. he looks at how close your ass is to the wheel as you ride him. he pulls the lever by the side of his chair and pushes his seat even further back so that you both have more space. he then reaches his warm hands around your back and unclasps your bra, pulling it off. the moment he does, he leans forward and begins to suckle your erect nipples, cupping your breast from the bottom and pushing it up to him.

you try to watch his face as you take him inside of you, but you can barely keep your eyes open it all feels so heavenly —  _ he _ feels so heavenly. you sit on him for a moment to feel his entire length inside of you and you suddenly feel his bare hand on your bare breast. you had barely even felt him unhook your bra you were so busy being enthralled with the feeling of his dick. you wiggle your hips slightly to gyrate slowly on his cock for a moment before lifting up off of him and allowing him to plunge back in. your heavy breaths make it difficult to balance, so you reach a hand out to place on his shoulder as you feel his tongue and teeth teasing your nipple.

he grazes his teeth over your nipple before having to pull back and take a breather. it hasn’t even been a day since he fucked you, but that doesn’t mean to say he hasn’t waited for long. the feeling of your slick walls surrounding him is even more heavenly than usual. he slaps your ass with both palms, knowing that it is still raw before gripping it tightly and plunging you further down into him with each thrust. “oh yeah, take daddy’s dick baby.” he groans against your neck, heavily breathing in your ear.

you place your other hand on his shoulders as he begins bucking his hips into you faster and you feel his hot breath in your ear. as he palms your ass cheeks you arch your back slightly letting the air hit your exposed asshole and open your pussy even more for his cock to enter you. you arch your chest forward so that your breasts are right at his mouth.

he moans as you hit his sweet spot and dips his head to your breasts so that he can massage them with his tongue. “mmm, fuck.” he moans upon hearing your wet pussy slapping against him.  _ god you are so beautiful… and your pussy, oh fuck. _

you know it won't be long until you reach your orgasm with all of the stimulation he is giving you. you tilt your head back and moan out as you feel his hips buck up into you with such force that his balls touch your ass. you feel his cock nudging your cervix as his entire length feels you up, and his girth stretches your opening with every thrust. he is as hard and big as you've ever felt him inside of you, which is incredibly arousing to think that he is so turned on by  _ you _ .

he runs a hand up from your ass to your throat as you fuck him. he pulls you closer to him, his hold on your throat being that of a strong one. he melts his lips into yours with a hungry kiss. “fuck, baby. oh fuck i’m gonna—” he begins to say but is too distracted by the sensations you are giving him.

you slightly gasp for air as you feel him press on your windpipe, your breaths already heavy from arousal. his gravelly voice makes you even hornier. in a strained voice, you manage to get out a moan, “ohhhhhh!” you feel your pussy clamp down once on his cock, letting you know your orgasm is almost here. you press your throat harder against his hand as you lean in to press your lips to his in a deep passionate kiss.

he’s so close to the finish, and when you press further into him so that he chokes you even harder —  _ fuck, now that’s my girl! _ he kisses you breathlessly, so close to the fucking edge. he bites your lip a little before hiding in the crook of your neck and exaggerating your movements. “fuck, oh fuck… baby i’m gonna. baby—” he begins but trails off when he shoots his warm cum into you, moaning whilst doing so.

his breathless moans into your ear as he presses his head into your neck are enough to make you spill over. “oh daddy… ohhhh…  _ ohhhhhh _ fuck.” you moan out moments after him, feeling your pussy clamp down repeatedly on his erection. you feel him slow his movements down as his cum spills out of you, and you try to catch your breath, but it feels impossible. you lean your head down onto his shoulder as you try to recover.

he is so aroused when you moan his title and cum on him. as he slows his movements he begins to feel some of his cum trickling it’s way down his cock to his base. “you like that, hmm? when daddy fills you with his cum? do you like being daddy’s little whore?” he grins, still moving you slightly against him — despite feeling himself softening.

“mmmm, fuck.” you moan, still feeling the ridge of his cock move inside of you. “oh yes daddy.” you answer as you wrap your arms around his neck, almost leaning in for a hug as you feel his cock softening inside of you allowing more of his load to dribble out of you.

“you like being a naughty girl, don’t you?” he chuckles as he turns his head to meet your lips and kisses you. “you like fucking daddy in his car.” he moans as he cups your ass with one hand, and your cheek with the the other. “i think you get off on being my little slut.” he hums, but in all fairness… it is he who gets off on calling you that, on degrading you.

“ _ mmmhmmmm _ .” you hum in a drawn out tone as you lean into his hand on your cheek. you do enjoy when he talks dirty to you, no matter how he does it. you know deep down you aren’t really a slut or a whore, but you are okay with him calling you that if it makes him aroused. you lick his lips as you pull away from the kiss and look into his eyes.

he raises you off his now soft cock and turns you around, spreading your legs for easier access. he wraps an arm around your waist and lays your head on his shoulder as he dips his finger into your pussy and then another one, feeling his cum in you. he turns his head to you as he finger fucks you and kisses you slowly.

you lean back into his body as he repositions you on top of him thinking you will lay there a moment to rest, but you feel his hands pull your thighs back spreading your pussy. you feel cum dribble out and then his fingers enter you. you press your head back into his shoulder and reach a hand out to grab hold of the handle on the car door to brace yourself as he speeds up. “ohh fuck… daddy…  _ oh _ .” you moan as you feel him increase the number of fingers.

he grins at you as you grab a hold of the handle. he had to admit, now all he can think of is finger fucking you as hard as he possibly can. “you like that? can’t get enough of daddy, hmm? my dirty little fucking whore.” he grits out, fucking you faster until even he begins to wonder if your wet sounds can be heard from outside.

you press your hips up and scoot a bit farther down on his lap so you could pull your knees up, spreading yourself even further. “oh… fuck yeah… daddy.” you moan between his hand slamming into you. the sound of your juices mixed with his is turning you on so much, thinking about the fact that he just came inside of you for the first time in a day makes you even wetter.

he moves his hand from your waist to your side, circling it around your back and grips your throat with his hand. “so help me  _ god _ … you  _ better _ cum for me.” he grits through his teeth, eager to feel you clamp down around his fingers. he begins to finger you so fast, if he looks for too long he’ll lose his rhythm.

you take in a deep sharp breath as you feel his hand push down on your throat and hear his raspy hot voice in your ear. “ohhhhh…  _ mmmmm _ … daddy.” you moan against his restraint. you feel your pussy nearing another orgasm as his fingers go in and out of you at lightning speed.

he tightens his grip around your neck as he turns you to him and kisses you erotically, both his biceps and triceps beginning to  _ ache _ from the speed of his movements. but he cares not, he only wants to make you cum for him. he dips his tongue into your mouth and grazes it over your teeth before pulling away and looking you dead in the eye, eager to see your cuming face.

you lean into his kiss and feel his tongue tracing inside of your mouth, imagining his tongue on your pussy as he finger fucks you. when he pulls back you breathe heavily right in front of his face and maintain eye contact as long as you can. you whisper, “ohhhh fuck me… oh daddy…  _ ohhhhhh _ !!!” you feel your pussy begin frantically pulsing around his fingers as you hold your mouth open and scrunch your eyebrows down as you experience your orgasm.

he increases his speed as he watches you beginning to cum, his eyes fixated on you. while he can indeed feel your pussy clamping around his fingers, he is also going so fast it is hard to tell just how intense your orgasm is. he slows down his movements when you grip at his tricep, sighing in relief. “you’re so pretty when you cum.” he whispers, his fingers drenched in both your and his fluids.

you lean your head forward and rest your forehead against his as you breathe heavily and look into his eyes. you whimper softly in response to his comment and grin just subtly. “mmmmm, thank you daddy.” you say after your breathing slows down a little.

he smiles at you as he leans in and gives you one big passionate kiss, removing his fingers and massaging your sensitive clit — causing you to jolt a little. he chuckles as he reaches into the glove compartment and gets out a packet of tissues, taking a few out and cupping you with them to prevent any severe spillages.

you lean your head back to rest on his shoulder as he cleans you up. as he grazes over your clit, you whimper softly. you turn your head slightly to kiss his neck gently. “ _ mmmm _ , i love you daddy.” you whisper near his ear.

he moans weakly when you whisper into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. he closes his eyes in pleasure as he cleans you up, he feels so weak whenever you are in his ear. whether it be, teasing him, whispering dirty secrets, telling him that you  _ love  _ him. he wants you forever, needs you forever even. “i know, pretty girl. i know.” he whispers in a strained, raspy voice. his fingers continue to work their way around your pussy, cleaning you up… any excuse to touch you. while he wants to get going to assure his and your safety, he can also  _ gladly _ stay here all day and play with you.

you lean into his cheek and take in a long deep breath of his scent, as you feel his throat vibrating slightly against your skin when he speaks. you close your eyes as he cleans you up, it's such a sensual moment that you never want it to end. you like when he is taking care of you like his little girl. you hum softly as you feel him drop the tissues and slowly feel around your entrance with his fingers for a moment.

he can’t resist you, the feeling of your bare pussy on his fingertips is just too much. he turns his head and kisses you slowly, his eyes remaining closed as he touches your most intimate area blindly. he moans into the kiss,  _ loving _ the way your mouth feels against his. he parts your teeth with his wandering tongue and explores your mouth, leaving no stone unturned.

you turn your head slightly as you feel his tongue enter your mouth and trace along your teeth. you slightly press your hips forward, almost subconsciously, desiring his touch in the most gentle and intimate way. you love the way he is lightly touching you and it reminds you of when you play with his soft cock while you just talk in bed. “mmmmm.” you moan into his mouth as you intertwine your tongue with his.

you arch your breasts into his firm touch and whimper into his mouth as you feel him slightly pinch your nipple. you feel your breathing get heavier as his finger touches your asshole gently. you want to feel him fuck you again in the ass, but not here. not in the car. in your bed. together. you look deep into his eyes as you breathe rhythmically in sync with him and grin subtly.

he smirks when you grin at him, although it was subtle, he still notices — he always did. “how about we take a little trip, hmm? a cabin a few miles out of here?” he says,  _ needing _ you to say yes, though he’ll still ask out of courtesy.

“that sounds lovely.” you say as a smile fills your face. you are excited that he seems to want to spend more time with you, maybe this would provide a space for some privacy and time for him to give you all of his attention.

“good girl.” he smiles before kissing your lips leisurely. “such a good girl.” he moans, his fingertips lightly brushing against your stomach as his bandaged hand cups your breasts.

his light touch on your body gave you butterflies in your stomach as you imagine all the things you'll have time for at the cabin with him. “mmmm, daddy.” you whisper softly after he kisses you.

he deepens the kiss, his head moving along with it, gripping your abdomen a little, getting a little over zealous. he breaks the kiss and grabs your panties, putting them on you. “lift yourself up, baby.” he says and you do as he says. as he slid on your underwear he gulps, loving how you look on top of him. loving the way your hips are bucked in the air, he wants to fuck you all over again — but he also  _ needs _ to get going. he lifts them up over your ass and gives you a little slap, grinning as you gasp.

you follow his lead to get dressed, not wanting to yet, but also excited to be alone with him in a cabin. you can get naked again, really soon — hopefully. you smile as his hands linger on your body after helping you put on your clothes. you think about the fact that his bare dick is still out, just beneath your body, hanging off the edge of the carseat. you want to see it, touch it, but can almost feel a sense of urgency at this point.

“put your top back on, baby.” he says as he puts on your bottoms somewhat hurriedly. once you’re dressed he pulls his pants up a little bit and tucks his dick back into his underwear. he wipes his hand on another tissue and rolled all of them up into a ball, putting them into the glove compartment for the time being. he turns on the ignition and looks at you. “you okay?” he asks, noticing your creased brow.

you try to catch a glimpse of his dick, but he tucks it away before you can get your top down over your head. you turn to look as he cranks up the car, “yes daddy.” you turn to buckle your seat belt as you feel the car quickly backing out of the alley. you wonder why he is in such a hurry, but maybe it is just his excitement to be alone with you undistracted.

“good.” he smiles, reversing out for the alley. he keeps one hand on the wheel and reaches the other out and rests it on your thigh, moving further up and onto your inner thigh, gripping before stroking it.

you take in a sharp breath as you feel him inch his hand closer to your crotch. “oh!” you say excitedly and turn to admire him as he confidently backs the car up while teasing you.

he chuckles at you, turning his head to you for a split second. he loved it whenever he teased you. you never fail to entertain him.

you giggle as he squeezes a ticklish part of your thigh. “ _ daddyyyy _ .” you say as you draw out the syllables playfully. you want to reach a hand out and put it on his and return the favor.

“ _ whaaaat _ ?” he chuckles playfully, his eyebrows raised and eyes widened as well as his mouth as he looks over at you and then back at the road. teasing you as he gropes your inner thigh again.

you bite your lip when you look over at him,  _ god he is so handsome. _ you get excited thinking about being naked with him at the cabin. “hmmm, so what are we gonna do at this cabin together… daddy?”

he smiles warmly as he drives along the road, nearing the outskirts. “whatever you wish. we can watch movies, snuggle, cook, sleep, shower…  _ fuck _ .” he lists, smirking when he says the last one.

you smile, almost childishly, as he lists off the fun activities that you could do together, but when he gets to  _ fuck _ you bite your lips and let out a deep sigh. “mmmm, that  _ all _ sounds wonderful, daddy?”

“all?” he grins, driving along a dirt path, practically moments away from the cabin. “which one do you like the best?” he asks, genuinely wondering.

you smile and think for a moment of how you want to answer, “hmmm, well i think you know the answer to that—” feeling shy and not wanting to admit that fucking is your favorite thing from that list, but you are also excited to do so many other with him… as a couple.

he chuckles as he parks the car, leaning over to you. “do i now?” he smirks, putting his bandaged hand over your throat and pulling you closer to him. he teases your with his lips, sliding his hand down your body and undoing seat belt, moving his hand to your inner thigh and squeezing. giving you a peck before getting out and coming around to your side.

you whimper slightly as he presses his hand against your throat, and takes in a deep breath as he releases you — grinning at him. he seems like he is in the mood to really tease you good again, now that he has been satisfied with you. you hope he doesn’t make you wait so long this time to have his cock again, but you can’t be too sure. you take his hand as he opens the car door and offers it to you and follow him toward the door of the cabin, both excited as well as nervous at the same time.

to be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
